Canciones del corazón
by Los Hermanos Greenwood
Summary: Romance, rupturas, alegrías y tristezas. Cuántas emociones puedes expresar con breves canciones. Una coleccion de songfics con dos cosas en común: el Amor y la Música. Puzzleshipping/Tendershiping/Bronzeshipping/Puppyshipping/ YamiXHikari. Felices Fiestas, lo pometido es deuda: CORREGIDO
1. Yo Quiero un Héroe

**Yo quiero un héroe (Puzzleshipping POV Yugi)**

_**¿Dónde están los buenos hombres,**_

_**Ya les dije adiós, **_

_**Donde está ese Hércules**_

_**Que parte al mal en dos?**_

_**¿Queda algún valiente montado en su corcel?**_

Sin duda aquella prometía ser una velada inolvidable. Las delicadas sedas en colores violetas y dorados caían como cortinas por el enorme salón. Las velas aromáticas le entregaban su esencia al ambiente y lo volvían relajado, místico. Las rústicas paredes contrastaban con los cojines de lino y la vasija de oro, dejando todo en perfecta armonía. Todos los herederos de las familias más nobles del reino habían acudido al lugar, incluso vinieron de otros reinos con la promesa de una futura alianza.

Las aves mensajeras habían hecho llegar la noticia del banquete real de la familia Mutto, en honor al cumpleaños número diecisiete del joven príncipe. El rey, un abuelo amable con sus súbditos y con sus iguales, entró en el gran salón saludando a todos sus invitados, haciéndoles saber que el homenajeado no tardaría en llegar. Sabía que aquella fiesta no era solo para celebrar un año más de vida de su heredero, sino también para encontrarle un buen esposo que lo cuidara, y eso significaba un nuevo soberano para el reino.

Las trompetas de oro labradas a mano y los cascabeles de las bailarinas abrieron un pasillo entre la multitud, dejando ver al joven homenajeado caminando con tranquilidad, siendo escoltado por sus guardias. El pequeño doncel iba descalzo, vestido con sedas y joyas de oro y amatistas, que hacían más profundos sus bellos ojos y más llamativo el brillo de su cabello tricolor.

-Por favor - llamó el Rey, ubicado ya en su trono - Recibid con respeto y admiración al futuro rey de este maravilloso reino, a mi joven heredo, a mi querido nieto ¡El Príncipe Yugi!

Los presentes aplaudieron sonoramente mientras le hacían cumplidos al pasar. La capa violeta del joven ondeaba a cada paso, y las sedas doradas que cubrían sus piernas se pegaban a su piel al andar. El pesado collar de oro que sujetaba la capa era la única prenda que cubría su torso, dejando ver una piel de porcelana que brillaba sensualmente con la luz de las velas. Su cabello rebelde y oscuro no podía ser contenido por la corona de oro y plata, y hebras de su rubio flequillo se escapaban traviesas del agarre. Su paso lento y delicado le daba un aire indefinido entre inocencia y sensualidad. Los jóvenes herederos que se habrían acostado con mujercitas en el pasado sólo habían oído rumores acerca de la belleza inhumana del joven príncipe. Ahora, todos y cada uno de ellos tragaban su saliva ante la imagen que percibían sus ojos. No se los podía culpar: cualquier hombre, por más mujeriego que fuera, siempre caía rendido ante los encantos de un joven doncel virgen.

Yugi observaba a los invitados uno a uno, logrando ver sus intenciones a través de sus ojos. Decir que lo que encontró lo dejó decepcionado era quedarse muy corto. Poder, riquezas, tierras, su nombre tallado en la Cámara de los Reyes era lo único que podía ver. Subió con cuidado los escalones hasta sentarse en el trono más bajo, al lado del rey, lugar que le correspondía por derecho y por nacimiento

-Abuelo - llamó el pequeño - ¿Esto es necesario?

-No voy a vivir toda la vida Yugi - le volvió a aclarar el anciano - Alguien debe cuidar de ti, y quiero encontrar a ese alguien antes de que muera.

-Pero... - volvió su vista a los invitados, quienes ahora llamaban a los esclavos para que enviaran sus presentes al celebrado - Ninguno de ellos es el indicado. Abuelo, tu siempre me has dicho que yo tenía en don de ver como eran en realidad las personas, cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Créeme, lo que ellos buscan no es otra cosa que el poder que esta familia puede ofrecer y el privilegio que les otorgarán al ser el esposo de un doncel.

El anciano rey observó con sabiduría a su nieto. Sin dudas el jovencito tenía razón, entre ellos no se hallaba el indicado, pero los años estaban desgastando su cuerpo y necesitaba de alguien que lo cuidara. Una idea fugaz cruzó por su mente, y a pesar de no ser la más brillante de todas, al menos podría sacar a la luz a aquel caballero que fuese el más apto para el papel de entre todos los invitados.

-Queridos señores - anunció poniéndose de pie - Veo que habéis traído preciosos regalos para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi nieto.

-Son preciosos, de eso no hay duda, mi rey- dijo un príncipe de un reino vecino - Pero ninguna joya podrá nunca estar a la altura de esta joven aparición.

Las palabras del príncipe fueron recibidas con comentarios afirmativos por el resto de los presentes.

-Por ello les propongo un desafío - dijo el rey - Aquel que le traiga a mi heredero el más bello regalo será digno de tomar su mano. Pero no debe ser un regalo cualquiera, como perfumes o joyas. Debe ser algo que merezca estar en las manos de este joven doncel. Debe ser algo sumamente valioso y difícil de obtener. Algo que hubiera estado a punto de quitarle la vida al caballero que lo otorgue.

La sala enmudeció por algunos instantes. Aquel sí que era un desafío difícil, pero sabían que tener la mano del príncipe era una hazaña que todas las familias deseaban tener en su linaje.

-Abuelo ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Yugi cuando el anciano volvió al trono.

-Si alguien es capaz de enfrentarse a lago que ponga en riesgo su vida para traerte un obsequio, al menos puedo estar seguro que también lo hará a la hora de protegerte - contestó su abuelo.

El doncel solo asintió cerrando sus ojos y volviendo la vista a los invitados. Uno a uno, cada caballero y príncipe trajo sus respetivos regalos al joven. Podían verse joyas de piedras preciosas que solo podían encontrarse en lo profundo de los volcanes de lava hirviendo o en el fondo de los mares. Hubo alguno que inclusive le trajo huevos de dragón fosilizados. Yugi se levantó de su asiento para pasar su mano por la suave superficie, sintiendo el calor emanando de ellos. Pero ese regalo no era suficiente para convencer al rey, y mucho menos lo convencía su dueño, quien no parecía tener heridas causadas por la madre de los huevos al quítaselos.

Hasta que llegó un joven caballero, con armadura de plata e incrustaciones de zafiros. El metal precioso estaba desgastado y doblado en varias partes. La cota de malla también estaba en pésimo estado, como si el hombre hubiera estado enfrascado en muchos combates antes de llegar al palacio.

-Abran el paso - ordenó Yugi al ver al forastero entrar en tan lamentable estado.

Corrió con paso ligero escoltado por sus guardias. El caballero se arrodillo ante él cuando lo vio llegar, y Yugi hizo lo mismo para estar a su altura.

-¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió, noble señor? - preguntó el príncipe, apartando mechones negros de su rostro cubierto de sudor

-Ninguna joya es digna de usted - dijo el caballero con una sonrisa - Ningún metal precioso alcanza para agasajarlo y ninguna piedra es capaz de hacerle juicio a su belleza. Usted merece algo mucho más valioso que simples minerales que se encuentran en la tierra. Por eso, he hecho un largo viaje en busca del único objeto que mi príncipe puede portar. Le he traído, desde las criptas ubicadas en lo profundo del Bosque Encantado, las piezas del legendario Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Una exclamación generalizada recorrió la sala.

-¡Es mentira! - gritó un príncipe - El Rompecabezas del Milenio es propiedad de los Guardianes del Bosque. Ningún mortal puede tan siquiera pisar sus tierras ¿Y tú vienes aquí creyendo que puedes engañar a nuestro señor con este teatro? ¡Ja! Deberían colgarte por insolente

-El entrar en ese bosque casi me cuesta la vida, en eso te concedo la razón- exclamó el hombre - pero un artículo del Milenio es el único regalo aceptable que puede recibir el príncipe Yugi.

El caballero tomó un pequeño cofre de oro de entre sus ropajes y se los entregó al menor. El joven pudo ver los labrados en el metal, y el Ojo de Horus grabado en el centro. Acarició el cofre y pudo sentir una energía muy poderosa emanando de él. Abrió con sumo cuidado la tapa, dejando al descubierto las piezas sueltas del rompecabezas.

-Puedo sentir su poder a través de mis dedos - dijo el príncipe tomando varias piezas, sus ojos brillaban de la misma manera en la que brillan los ojos de un mortal ente algo divino. Su naturaleza de doncel no solo le permitía ver el corazón de las personas sino la esencia de los objetos - Este es definitivamente el verdadero Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-Entonces es oficial - decretó el rey desde su trono - Tú, joven caballero, le has traído un regalo místico al heredero de este reino. Has arriesgado tu vida para traerlo, y por ende, tu recompensa será grande. Felicidades, ya que te estoy ofreciendo la mano de mi nieto en matrimonio. Confío en que serás capaz de dar hasta tu vida por el.

-En verdad es un enorme placer, que con gusto voy a aceptar.

-Mi rey – llamó uno de los caballeros – Si os place, quisiera presentar un juramento.

-Te escucho – contestó el abuelo de Yugi.

-Se que no soy su prometido, y no lo seré nunca. Pero juro por mis tierras y por mi pueblo que protegeré al joven heredero de todo daño que pueda sufrir. También creo que es una idea que ronda en la mente de todos los aquí presentes: El príncipe es valioso para todos los reinos y dudo que los herederos de las nobles casas piensen lo contrario.

Para sorpresa del menor, los invitados estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho por el caballero. Antes de que se pudiera asimilarlo, su abuelo les había hecho jurar a cada hombre de noble cuna presente en el banquete que protegerían al doncel de todo daño que éste pudiera recibir. El príncipe jamás creyó tener tal impacto entre los hombres, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de la estrategia de su abuelo: colocar a los cuatro reinos para que lo cuidaran cuando él ya no estuviera presente.

Yugi suspiró con pesadez mientras los invitados se marchaban a sus casas luego haber pronunciado el juramento. Le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su abuelo, antes de retirarse a su cuarto con el cofre de oro aún en sus manos. Cuando una sirvienta se ofreció a depositarlo junto con los otros presentes, Yugi la rechazó, prefería tenerlo consigo, dado que era un regalo de su ahora prometido. La jovencita se retiró con una inclinación, dejando al príncipe solo para que pudiera desprenderse de las sedas y dormir con más comodidad.

_**Otra vez, las noches en vela soñando estar con el**_

Yugi depositó una a una las piezas doradas sobre la espaciosa cama, todas en perfecto orden. Un cosquilleo le recorría allí donde el oro tocaba sus manos, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la misteriosa energía que éstas emanaban. Por un momento temió que algo pudiera pasar por haber sacado el Rompecabezas del Milenio del lugar al que pertenecía, recordando instintivamente al joven caballero que se lo obsequió. Recordaba su armadura magullada por fuertes golpes, y la cota de malla empapada con sangre. Debió haber sido una batalla muy dura para obtener esa reliquia; su dueño de seguro que nunca habría dado su brazo a torcer.

_"Me pregunto quién habrá sido" _pensó en su fuero interno.

_"-¡Es mentira! El Rompecabezas del Milenio es propiedad de los Guardianes del Bosque. Ningún mortal puede tan siquiera pisar sus tierras ¿Y tú vienes aquí creyendo que puedes engañar a nuestro señor con este teatro? ¡Ja! Deberían colgarte por insolente"_

Aquellas habían sido las palabras de uno de los príncipes del reino vecino. Sus dudas afloraron, y bajo el riesgo de caerse y herirse si no llevaba consigo tan siquiera una vela, decidió caminar hasta la biblioteca. No conocía nada acerca del Bosque Encantado, sólo que los humanos no podían ingresar en el, estaba prohibido. Su curiosidad crecía al imaginar al dueño anterior del Rompecabezas, si de verdad era un Guardián y si ahora estaba buscando cómo recuperarlo.

Abrió la pesada puerta de madera, y para su suerte, las bisagras oxidadas no realizaron ruido alguno que pudiera delatarle.

-No debería estar aquí, mi joven príncipe - Escuchó la voz de un hombre mayor que lo sobresaltó - Los pasillos son traicioneros sin el fuego de la vela, y es muy temprano para que usted quiera tomar sus clases del día.

-No he venido por las clases, Gran Maestre - dijo Yugi acercándose al farol que el anciano mantenía sobre un escritorio - Solo quiero saber más sobre el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

-¿Su obsequio de bodas? - el anciano lo miró antes de tomar un pergamino antiguo, redactado en un idioma que utilizaba los jeroglíficos para su escritura - Es una pieza muy rara en este mundo... y muy poderosa. De los siete artículos del Milenio que pertenecen a los Guardianes del Bosque Encantado y mantienen la paz entre criaturas místicas y humanos, el Rompecabezas es la pieza más poderosa de todas. Se dice que cuando los crearon, el Rompecabezas estaba desarmado, tal y como ahora lo tiene usted en ese cofre. Para los humanos, esos artículos estaban malditos, en especial el que está ahora en vuestras manos. Aquel rompecabezas era imposible de armar para cualquiera que quisiera intentarlo. Muchos probaron su suerte, pero nadie lo logró. Nadie, excepto un joven príncipe. Este muchacho, cuyo nombre se perdió a través de los siglos, reinaba cuando el Bosque Encantado pasaba una época de grandes crisis. Desesperado y habiendo hecho todo lo posible para que mejorar la situación, recurrió a los artículos del Milenio. Él fue el único que logró resolver el Rompecabezas, y por ello, la magia que poseía le otorgó un deseo.

-El que aquellas grandes crisis acabaran de una vez - adivinó Yugi.

-El que aquellas grandes crisis acabaran - repitió el Gran Maestre - El Rompecabezas cumplió su deseo, y él y sus mas fieles vasallos se convirtieron en los primeros Guardianes del Bosque. Como he dicho, el tiempo ha borrado el nombre de éste príncipe, pero todos en el bosque lo conocían como "El Faraón"

-¿"El Faraón"? - repitió el doncel para sí; viendo como el anciano se recostaba en su silla.

-Yo no sé de lo que es capaz el Rompecabezas del Milenio, solo me guío por lo que dicen las antiguas leyendas - el Gran Maestre guardó de vuelta el pergamino - Esta en vuestro sano juicio creer si son ciertas o no, mi príncipe.

-Fantasías o realidades, fue agradable haber conocido un poco más la historia de nuestro bosque - dijo Yugi - Siento haberlo molestado innecesariamente a estas horas de la noche, es momento de que regrese a mi recámara.

-Pues tenga cuidado - el anciano le tendió una vela; el tricolor la tomó con gusto - Y que sus sueños sean tranquilos y reconfortantes.

-Lo serán Gran Maestre, y de nuevo gracias por todo - se despidió Yugi antes de cerrar la puerta e ir prácticamente corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto.

La vela fue a parar a la mesa ubicada al lado de la cama, reflejando su luz en las piezas de oro. Comenzó a tratar de unirlas, fallando constantemente pero sin que eso lo hiciera rendirse. Tal vez eran puras leyendas, pero el quería creer en la fuerza que sentía correr a través de las piezas y confiar en el deseo que podían regalarle si lograba terminarlo. Como la primera vez que sus piezas encajaron completamente. Largas fueron sus noches, ahora en vela con la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño. Un sueño casi infantil, de mujer, pero que necesitaba con toda urgencia.

Hasta que una noche por fin vio su trabajo realizado. El oro brillaba con esplendor a la suave luz de la vela y la forma casi acabada del rompecabezas era una pirámide invertida. Sólo faltaba una pieza, la central, aquella que tenía grabado el ojo de Horus en su superficie. La colocó sintiendo su corazón latir como potrillo desbocado al ver que encajaba a la perfección con el resto de sus compañeras.

La luz producida por el artículo casi lo deja ciego, y en su mente solo cruzaba la idea de concretar su sueño. Su sueño de por fin encontrar a esa persona que permaneciera toda la vida a su lado, a la que pudiera amar y que lo amase. Quería por fin encontrar a su alma gemela.

_**Yo quiero un héroe**_

_**Sigo esperando a mi héroe hasta el amanecer**_

_**Muy fuerte será y veloz actuará**_

_**Demostrando en batalla frialdad**_

-Esto no puede estar pasando - se dijo un joven alto, esbelto, de cabello tricolor y ojos lilas - Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Si ni siquiera puedes vigilar a un rompecabezas inanimado para que no abandone la cripta, no veo el modo en el que puedas proteger a todo un bosque, "Faraón" - se burló un mago de cabellos albinos.

-Bakura - Isis le llamó la atención, harta del comportamiento infantil del mago - Cierra la boca, esto es grave. Alguien ha podido ingresar aquí deshaciéndose de todas las trampas, inclusive de los dragones que pusimos como custodia. Aquí estaban los siete artículos del Milenio, pudo haber sido cualquiera el que resultara robado.

-Pues ese cualquiera es el Rompecabezas y como el descendiente directo del Faraón, Atem tiene que traerlo de regreso.

Isis soltó un suspiro antes de dirigirse al príncipe.

-Ninguno ha tomado juramento todavía. Podemos alertar al resto para que nos ayuden a recuperarlo - le dijo la morena - Aún estamos a tiempo.

-No es necesario - respondió Atem - El bastardo ladrón está en lo cierto. El Rompecabezas ha estado en mi familia desde su creación y luego de la muerte de mi padre era mí deber protegerlo, tanto al artículo como al bosque. No es justo involucrarlos por un descuido mío, así que iré yo solo a recuperarlo.

-¿Y que el resto se pierda toda la diversión? Olvídalo, yo voy contigo - dijo Bakura yendo a buscar su caballo.

-Tú te quedas - dijo Isis, imperativa - El artículo de Atem es el que mantiene a todos unidos. A causa de su ausencia, el resto se debilita y el bosque pierde su protección. Mientras mas guardianes salgan del territorio más débiles se volverán sus barreras. Odio admitirlo pero Atem tiene razón, tiene que ir solo. Por él y por la seguridad de todo el bosque.

El joven tricolor asintió, justo antes de desaparecer por uno de los pasillos de la cripta. Su caballo lo esperaba a la salida del túnel, ensillado y listo para la travesía. Atem se colocó su capa antes de cabalgar por los senderos del bosque, siguiendo siempre el rastro de energía que el Rompecabezas del Milenio dejo a su paso.

Estaba por su cuarto día de viaje cuando sintió el ruido de un campamento cercano. Desmontó y tomo sus espadas, consciente de que no podían ser otra cosa que humanos. Eran la única raza que hacia ese tipo de campamentos. Las criaturas que habitaban ese lugar jamás habían hecho algo parecido.

-¡Hey! ¿Quien eres tú? - preguntó uno de los hombres al verlo llegar armado - Oye te hice una pregunta.

-Pues te contestaré con otra - Atem estaba muy molesto al ver aquella tierra profanada - ¿Quién de ustedes fue el que ha robado el Rompecabezas del Milenio?

Una risa burlona se extendió por el campamento.

-¿Acaso el nene perdió su juguetito? - el mismo hombre se le acercó, haciendo gestos en expresión de burla.

El tricolor afiló su mirada y de un golpe seco y preciso, su espada atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo del soldado. Con un sonido sordo y amortiguado, las dos mitades del cuerpo sin vida cayeron a sus pies.

-Como habéis notado, no estoy para bromas - el príncipe volvió su vista hacia los demás, quienes ya estaban a punto de atacarle - Así que seré directo y repetiré mi pregunta ¡¿Quién de ustedes se ha llevado el Rompecabezas del Milenio?!

La única respuesta que obtuvo de parte del grupo fue un ataque masivo hacia él. A pesar de ocuparse en no recibir ninguna estocada, pudo ver que sus atacantes vestían armaduras en la gran mayoría de los casos. Distinguía los emblemas de las familias a las que pertenecían, grabadas en sus torsos y en sus yelmos. Reconoció los colores de las capas de los soldados como grupos individuales, percatándose de que cada caballero traía consigo tres soldados.

La espada de Atem era hábil como un felino y veloz como una serpiente. El derramamiento de sangre no alteró en ningún momento su rostro impasible. El filo de la hoja se iba tornando del carmesí de sus víctimas, y las manchas del líquido rojo en su rostro le daban a sus ojos un matiz aún mas aterrador. Jamás había desviado la mirada, ni siquiera cuando era un niño y era su obligación como príncipe hacer acto de presencia en cada evento, tanto en un banquete como en una ejecución. Clavaba los ojos en quien sería su víctima, y no los apartaba hasta que la veía morir. Así le habían enseñado y así tendría que ser. Tantos años, tantos entrenamientos, tanto tiempo sometido a aquello para que en situaciones como esta sólo dominara la mente, no los sentimientos. Así fue entrenado desde niño para proteger el bosque

No pasó mucho tiempo para que aquella desigual batalla terminara. La fogata seguía alumbrando a pesar de todo, lamiendo con su calor los cuerpos fríos de los soldados y caballeros, esparcidos por el claro en contorsionadas y grotescas poses. El ruido suave de las botas de cuero era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella noche sin luna.

Atem recorrió el campamento, revisando todas las tiendas levantadas para ver si ahí tenían escondido el Rompecabezas o al menos obtener una pista sobre su ubicación. Sacó afuera los cofres de ropa, las armaduras intactas, las cestas de comida…

Nada. En ese campamento no había absolutamente nada.

-Si me hubieran dicho que no lo tenían se habrían ahorrado su muerte - masculló el Faraón entre dientes, dispuesto a marcharse.

El llanto de un niño de pecho lo hizo detenerse

Volvió sobre sus talones, reconociendo una pequeña tienda alejada el campamento en general, sumida varias hileras de árboles lejos del claro. Descorrió las cortinas de tela sucia y pudo distinguir, en la esquina más alejada a la entrada, a una mujer de no más de veinte años, arrodillada en el suelo y con el niño en brazos.

-Por favor - suplicó ella en cuento lo vio entrar - Por favor, no nos haga daño, se lo ruego. No hemos hecho nada. Por favor, no nos mate.

_"Es una prostituta"_ pensó Atem al ver las ropas de la mujer. Era muy delgada, casi esquelética, y sospechaba que no había comido en por lo menos dos días. Él era un hombre justo a pesar de su actitud sangrienta durante la batalla, sabía que ella no podría haber robado el Rompecabezas. La mujer apenas si tenia fuerzas para suplicar por su vida. Se acercó a ella, causándole un estremecimiento. Se arrodilló a su lado y acaricio la cabecita del pequeño que lloraba en sus brazos. Los llantos del niño disminuyeron con la caricia; igual los de la madre. Atem le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a la mujer una vez que los sollozos desaparecieron.

-Necesito ayuda para encontrar algo que me pertenece - le dijo con voz suave, intentando no asustarla.

-El Rompecabezas del Milenio - dijo ella - Le escuché reclamarlo antes de entrar a la tienda. Todos ellos han venido en su búsqueda. El ladrón, un señor vasallo al servicio de un príncipe, vive en tierras áridas yendo hacia el norte, partió esta mañana cuando lo hubo obtenido. Por favor, necesito salir de este lugar, mi hijo necesita comer. Si me muestra el camino hacia el pueblo mas cercano, juro por la vida de mi bebé que lo guiaré hasta el castillo del vasallo. Por favor…

Atem le dedicó una sonrisa antes de asentir. Ayudó a la mujer a parase y tomar algunos alimentos antes de descansar. Al día siguiente, los tres partieron hacia un pueblo cercano a las fronteras con el bosque

_**Yo quiero un héroe**_

_**Esperaré por un héroe hasta que el día llegue a ver**_

_**Muy bello será, veloz y brutal y más grande que la eternidad**_

Llegaron al pueblo en una pieza, como Atem lo prometió. Le pago la estadía en una caverna por algunos días, al menos hasta que encontrara un empleo. La mujer le agradeció con un mapa dibujado en una servilleta, mostrando dónde quedaba el castillo del señor vasallo que se había llevado el Rompecabezas.

Atem partió esa misma noche una vez que se hubo asegurado que el pequeño tendría alimento. Su caballo volvió a la carrera bajo la luz de la luna creciente, siguiendo el camino trazado por la joven en el papel.

Tres días con sus noches se demoró en llegar a la fortaleza. Estaba rodeada por pilares de madera recubiertos con hierro fundido, custodiada por soldados día y noche, como esperando un ataque. _"Sabía que ibas a venir"_ le dijo su conciencia al ver a tantos hombres armados hasta los dientes. Dejó el caballo en un lugar seguro y se dispuso a ingresar dentro de la fortaleza. Para ello fue necesario eliminar a unos cuantos soldados; de una estocada limpia los dejó sin vida delante de las puertas talladas.

Escaló con elegancia hasta llegar a la ventana que daba a los aposentos del noble. Entró sin hacer ruido y corriendo las costosas cortinas de seda. Observó la habitación con detenimiento. Era espaciosa, cubierta de alfombras y mesas que ostentaban antiguos jarrones de dinastías legendarias. El lecho era amplio, cubierto de telas rojas y cortinas de hilo de plata.

El vasallo del que le habló la mujer yacía inconsciente entre los cojines, y soltó un grito al despertar con la espada de Atem en su cuello.

-¡¿Cómo has entrado aquí?! ¡Guardias! - llamó en vano.

-No malgastes saliva llamándolos - Atem chasqueó los dedos, con un poco de magia, haciendo que la puerta se abriera y dejara caer a los guardias con el cuello atravesado - A menos que tengas poderes para regresarlos de sus tumbas.

-Oye, yo no hice nada malo ¿De acuerdo? No se quien eres y tampoco lo que quieres, así que dame esa información y juro que voy a ayudarte.

El vasallo temblaba ligeramente mientras la espada raspaba el vello de su cuello. Sabía que algún día el guardián aparecería. Nada sale del bosque sin que ellos lo sepan, y menos los artículos del Milenio.

Atem presionó aun mas la hoja sobre la piel, causando una herida leve pero sangrante. Las manos del hombre sudaban, al igual que su rostro, y varias de esas gotas saladas fueron a parar al corte, haciéndole escocer.

-Puedo sentir el rastro de energía que ha dejado el Rompecabezas en esta habitación - dijo Atem - ¿Dónde lo tienes?

-Se lo llevaron - dijo el hombre - Atacaron esta fortaleza no hace mucho, inclusive siguen habiendo marcas en las paredes.

El Faraón apretó más el filo de la hoja.

-¿Quién lo tiene? ¿A dónde se lo llevó?

-Está en el reino del Sur - contestó - Lo tiene el príncipe Yugi, lo reclamó como obsequio por su cumpleaños. Lo presentíamos, el príncipe lo buscaba para utilizar su poder. Pronto subirá al trono y quiere ampliar las fronteras de su reino ¡Por eso lo buscaba! Traté de evitar que lo tomara... pero fue inútil.

El vasallo vio como el joven de cabello tricolor tomaba con más fuerzas el mango de la espada. Sentía sus cabellos castaños empapados de sudor y cerró los ojos para recibir el golpe final.

-Gracias por tu ayuda - escuchó decir.

Abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver como Atem saltaba de la ventana de su cuarto sin hacerle ningún daño. Llevó su mano a la herida y sonrió triunfante. Su señor de seguro ya estaría en el reino, sentado en el trono del Sur cuando el guardián llegara. Era el plan perfecto para obtener el reino y arrebatárselo a los Mutto sin necesidad de mancharse las manos. El joven príncipe había firmado su sentencia de muerte al aceptar como obsequio el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

_**Tras la media noche en un sueño yo lo vi**_

_**Algo que no e de alcanzar**_

_**Y que trata de alcanzarme a mí**_

Las espadas sonaban con el sonido metálico que caracterizaba ese tipo de batalla, mientras Yugi observaba el encuentro detrás de una planta de grandes hojas. La armadura de plata y zafiros brillaba como nueva, al igual que la cota de malla. Los ojos pardos de su prometido no despegaban la mirada de su contrincante, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza en caso de ser necesario.

La atención del joven doncel se posó ahora en el enemigo de su futuro esposo. Vestía ropas de cuero negro ceñidas a su cuerpo y no llevaba armadura. Carecía de yelmo; en su lugar estaba la capucha de una capa igual de negra que llegaba hasta las botas de caña alta. Su ropa ostentaba adornos de oro y plata, en el que se distinguía el Ojo de Horus a la perfección. _"¿Será posible que él sea el dueño del Rompecabezas?"_ se preguntó al reconocer el símbolo.

Con un movimiento ágil, el noble descapuchó al guardián rasgando la tela de la capucha. Los cabellos tricolores del joven, tan parecidos a los del príncipe, se movieron al compás del viento que soplaba. Yugi sintió algo parecido a una punzada al ver sus ojos, de un profundo color violeta, y los mechones de flequillo rubio surcando su mirada de vez en cuando, haciéndolo ver aun mas atractivo.

El guardián, aprovechando que el noble se distrajo tratando de reconocerle, le quitó el arma de un movimiento limpio y apuntó con la punta de su espada la barbilla del hombre.

-Lo único que quiero es que me devuelvan lo que me pertenece - la voz grave del joven hizo estragos en el ritmo cardíaco del príncipe.

-Lo encontrarás en el reino del Sur - le dijo el noble - En la torre principal esta ubicada su recámara. Búscale ahí si quieres encontrarlo...

_"¡Príncipe Yugi! ¡Príncipe Yugi, despierte! ¡Príncipe Yugi"_

Sintió como era zamarreado y abrió los ojos. Vio a varios de sus guardias entrando en su cuarto, y la alarma de la ciudad no dejaba de sonar con aquel estremecedor grito agudo. Un brillo proveniente de su pecho lo hizo bajar la mirada y concentrarse en el Rompecabezas. Emitía un brillo cegador así que lo envolvió en sus ropas antes de salir de la cama. Observó el paisaje nocturno por la ventana y a los guardias que se movían por el campo como hormigas alrededor de un tarro volcado de miel. Sintió el calor del objeto milenario y lo aprisionó más contra su pecho.

-Príncipe Yugi, debemos ponerlo en un lugar a salvo - le dijo uno de sus guardias mientras lo alejaba de la ventana - Un hombre ha entrado en la fortaleza y trata de ingresar a la torre, no podemos permitirnos que usted esté en peligro.

-Son ordenes del rey, príncipe - lo secundo otro guardia mientras baria la puerta - Por favor, no nos haga llevárnoslo a la fuerza.

Yugi se dejo guiar por los hombres a través de las escaleras hasta llegar a uno de los tantos pasadizos secretos que había debajo del palacio. Según las historias de su abuelo, esos corredores fueron construidos en época de guerra, para esconder tesoros, a la familia real e incluso un ejército si la situación lo precisaba. Estaban recubiertos con rocas llenas de musgo y avanzaban con solo la luz de una antorcha para no caerse. El paso era rápido, apremiante y el príncipe podía sentir la adrenalina de los soldados que lo custodiaban en su propia piel. 

Respiró profundamente para poder serenarse y utilizó el calor del Rompecabezas para no tomar frío en los caminos subterráneos y con una tormenta a punto de estallar en la superficie.

_**Con el trueno llega, con su capa de metal**_

_**Será siempre el héroe que quedó en mi corazón**_

Atem se refugió dentro de los establos para evitar ser alcanzado. La noche se había congelado de repente, y el vaho salía de su boca con cada aliento. Asomó su cabeza para ver si era seguro salir y corrió hasta llegar a las puertas de la torre mayor. Tomó una piedra, con la cual rompió una ventana y entro a la edificación.

Paró en seco al sentir la energía del Rompecabezas justo debajo de sus pies, así que tomó la lanza de una de las estatuas que adornaban la sala y destrozó los mosaicos que cubrían el suelo. Descubrió un túnel subterráneo debajo, por el cual entró siguiendo el rastro el articulo del Milenio.

Cuando los hubo ubicado no dudó en atravesarlos con su espada. Volteó a ver a su siguiente víctima, un muchachito al que no pudo identificar por estar cubierto por un manto de pies a cabeza. El joven salió corriendo en dirección opuesta y Atem no le perdía el rastro. Había visto la luz del Rompecabezas a través de la tela y no lo iba a dejar escapar.

El niño tumbo varias cajas ubicadas en uno de los costados del túnel para obstaculizar a su perseguidor, pero fue en vano. Los pulmones del menor dolían reclamando el aire que les hacia falta. Abrió la puerta que tenia frente sí y sus pies chocharon de pronto con algo suave, pegajoso, y su ropa se vio empapada por la lluvia; la carrera los había llevado hasta uno de los jardines ubicados en medio de las torres.

Atem vio como la ropa mojada del joven se adhería a su cuerpo, dando muestras de las proporciones del muchacho. Lo vio estremecerse por el frío de la lluvia y las curvas delineadas por la tela le daban un aspecto sumamente sensual.

Por el contrario, el jovencito vio el rostro de su perseguidor y reconoció en él el rostro del guardián con el que soñó. El Rompecabezas del Milenio brillaba ahora con más intensidad, y su calor era mucho más palpable. Tragó en seco al ver que era mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba en su sueño. Los relámpagos iluminaban sus facciones de una forma que resultaba atractiva y aterradora a la vez.

Atem decidió estudiar nuevamente al joven bajo la lluvia. Durante la carrera, la capucha que llevaba puesta se había caído sobre su espalda, y ahora su cabello estaba empapado y adherido a su carita de niño. El resplandor que provenía antes de los truenos hacía brillar aun más sus ojos amatistas y producía un halo tenue alrededor de él, causado por el reflejo de los relámpagos en las gotas de lluvia sobre la piel del jovencito. El faraón tragó en seco también al percatarse de la inhumana belleza del niño. Sus manos temblaron sobre la empuñadura de su espada, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo enlodado ante él. Inicio un paso lento, calculado, no quería asustar al menor.

Al verlo acercarse, Yugi quiso retroceder. Dio un par de pasos pero su espalda chocó contra una estatua que adornaba el jardín.

-¡Espera! - gritó Atem al ver como el príncipe intentaba escapar - ¡No quiero lastimarte!

-¿¡Como puedo creerte si has matado a la mitad de mis guardias!? - respondió el joven sacando una espada de quien sabe donde - Te acercas un solo paso más a mi, y juro que te mato.

Esas palabras le hicieron recordar el por que estaba ahí. Ese niño había robado el Rompecabezas del Milenio para usarlo en su beneficio, y como Guardián del Bosque eso era algo que no podía permitir. Con un manotazo tomó su arma del suelo, dispuesto a recuperar lo que pertenecía a su familia por generaciones. Por más angelical que fuera, su crimen reclamaba un castigo.

Lanzó una estocada de prueba, pero no contaba con que el príncipe supiera manejar tan bien la espada. Antes de poder reaccionar, Yugi había realizado un corte profundo en el dorso de la mano de Atem, haciendo que soltara el arma. El mayor retrocedió, tomando la mano herida con la sana, momento en el cual Yugi aprovechó para apuntar con la hoja al cuello del guardián.

-Si intentas utilizar los poderes del Rompecabezas del Milenio para ampliar tu reino, dicho poder terminará por destruirte - le dijo Atem con una sonrisa sobradora, tratando de hacer flaquear al joven.

-¿Eh? - el príncipe parecía no entender - ¡Yo nunca haría algo como eso!

-No te creo - el mayor se puso de pie - ¿Crees que no se que tu mandaste a que te traigan uno de los artículos del Milenio como obsequio de cumpleaños?

-Yo jamás lo pedí - explicó en un susurro - En mi cumpleaños hicimos un banquete para encontrar a alguien que fuese mi esposo. Durante la fiesta mi abuelo, el rey, les pidió a los invitados que trajeran un regalo que por poco les haya costado la vida conseguir. Decía que si alguien era capaz de sacrificarse por traerme algo seria perfecto para protegerme.

Yugi bajó la espada lentamente mientras hablaba. Atem intentaba leer en los ojos del joven algún indicio de que estaba mintiendo, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Esa mirada inocente volvió a cautivarlo una vez más haciéndole creer en sus palabras.

-Si piensas que miento entonces toma - le ofreció el mango de la espada que tenía y que el filo de ésta apuntara a su pecho. Sin el arma y en esa posición, Yugi estaba completamente vulnerable.

El guardián hizo a un lado la hoja ofrecida, y se acercó lo suficiente como para sentirlo estremecerse. Yugi no aparto en ningún momento su mirada de los ojos del faraón, hipnotizado como estaba de la forma en la que era observado.

-No es necesario - le dijo en un susurro a su oído, mientras que con su mano acariciaba con sutileza su mejilla - Te creo.

El príncipe cerró los ojos y suspiro ante la caricia proporcionada. Esa mano pronto viajó hasta su cintura, aprisionándolo contra el pecho el mayor. Inspiró el aroma del guardián mezclado con la lluvia y se sintió bien, a salvo. La mano del jovencito soltó la espada mientras Atem cubría su cuerpo empapado con la capa negra. La lluvia aún caía sobre ellos pero hace tiempo que eso había pasado a segundo plano. Cubrió su cabeza con la tela y lo hizo volver al pasadizo para que no tomara más frío.

-En verdad lamento todo esto - dijo Atem al tiempo que usaba la capa para secar los cabellos mojados de Yugi.

-Al menos te diste cuenta antes de ocasionar una guerra – contestó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo - Si me hubieras matado tendrías al ejército de todos los reinos atacando tu bosque y reclamando tu cabeza.

-¿Y eso por que? – preguntó pícaro - ¿Por que te consideras tan valioso hasta para los hombres de los demás reinos?

-¿Tu por que lo crees? – haciendo alarde de su belleza, Yugi se acercó al rostro del faraón hasta dejar pocos centímetros de distancia entre sus narices, haciéndolo sonrojar

Atem sonrió mientras delineaba el cuello del menor con sus dedos. Sintió el suave suspiro que salio de la boca del príncipe sobre su helada piel; su rostro tomó aún más color. Volvió a mirar al joven de ojos amatistas, volviendo a ver esa belleza inhumana que lo cautivó en un principio. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón; quería besarlo, deseaba besarlo, pero algo se lo impedía, y ese algo era el por qué aquel vasallo de habría mentido acerca de los planes del príncipe.

-Yugi... - llamó sobre sus labios - ¿Por que alguien querría hacerte daño?

El príncipe abrió sus ojos ante la pregunta.

-No lo se ¿Por que preguntas?

-Porque alguien busca matarte sin ensuciarse las manos - explicó.

Yugi unió dos mas dos y dio en la dirección en la que pensaba el guardián. Tomo el Rompecabezas del Milenio en sus manos a la altura de su rostro. Y pensar que su abuelo le otorgó su mano al hombre que ahora quería matarlo, todo por un simple desafío. De seguro desearía nunca haberlo dicho en cuanto se enterara, pero de otro modo nunca hubiera conocido a Atem.

-Quédatelo - le dijo Atem, colocando sus manos sobre las del pequeño - Protegerá a todo aquel que sea inocente.

Yugi le sonrió antes de que el mayor se levantara. El príncipe se puso de pie luego de él, y lo acompañó hasta el jardín ahora que había parado de llover. El suelo estaba resbaloso y Atem sujetó la mano del menor para evitar que se cayera. Amanecía en el horizonte y era hora de irse, así que se volvió a ver al joven para despedirse.

-Actúa como si hubieras escapado por poco de mi - le pidió - No le digas a tu abuelo que planean matarte, puesto que yo estaré ahí para protegerte. Como ya te he dicho, el Rompecabezas protege solo a los inocentes. Se que lo eres y no tienes de que preocuparte, y si me necesitas, solo pídelo y estaré ahí donde quiera que estés.

Yugi se ruborizó ante esas palabras y su rostro se puso del color de un tomate maduro cuando el faraón besó sus labios. El contacto fue breve pero cargado del sentimiento que poco a poco iba naciendo en ellos.

-Así que son ciertas las leyendas que murmuran en el bosque - dijo el mayor sin apartarse mas de medio centímetro de los labios contrarios, respirando su embriagador aliento; volvió a darle un beso corto - Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos de un doncel.

El príncipe abrió los ojos al sentir un vació frente a sí, y vio la silueta del guardián parado en lo alto de la fortaleza, dedicándole una ultima mirada. Yugi también le dedico una sonrisa antes de verlo desaparecer ahí donde el sol comenzaba a nacer por el horizonte. Sonrío para sí, ahora sabía que los milagros existían y que por fin aquel rompecabezas le había concedido el deseo que pidió varias noches atrás

_**Donde se juntan cielo y tierra tal vez**_

_**Donde los rayos caen así**_

_**Desde algún sitio hay alguien que me ve desde ahí**_

Los días pasaron y con ellos también las semanas y los meses. Había cogido un resfrío la noche del ataque y había estado postrado en cama durante tres días. En ningún momento dejo que los siervos se llevaran el Rompecabezas del Milenio para que, según los hombres, pudiera dormir más cómodo. Yugi se negaba a estar separado del objeto mas de lo necesario alegando que era el obsequio de su prometido, que era su deber llevarlo con orgullo.

-Pero no es necesario que lo lleves puesto hasta para bañarte Yugi- le había dicho su abuelo.

El simplemente hacia oídos sordos y no dejaba que nadie se acercara al artículo, ni siquiera para mirarlo. Esa vez estaba en su ventana observando el atardecer, dejando que el sol le alumbrara con sus últimos rayos. Podía sentir la presencia del guardián, ahí donde su piel chocaba con la superficie de oro. Lo prometido era deuda, y de seguro que Atem lo estaría vigilando tal y como lo había dicho.

Mientras, en el bosque, Atem custodiaba todo desde la copa de uno de los árboles más ancianos del lugar. Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, ya que estaba conectado al Rompecabezas, y por lo tanto, también estaba conectado con Yugi. Reía en silencio por la terquedad del menor a separase del objeto y lo agradecía, así no pasaba ni un solo momento sin saber de su doncel. Porque sí, Yugi era SU doncel, lo había decidido en cuanto vio su angelical apariencia bajo la lluvia, cuanto vio la tenacidad en su mirada al enfrentarlo, los sonrojos cuando lo alababa. Lo había decido en el mismo momento en el que besó sus labios sabor caramelo y que ahora le pertenecían. El que tuviera el artículo que le correspondía era una prueba de que Yugi pertenecía ahora a uno de los Guardianes del Bosque, y nadie debía nunca acercarse a la propiedad de un Guardián del Bosque.

-¿Otra vez pensando en el doncel, Atem? - preguntó Isis desde la suave hierva a las raíces del árbol.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo? - contesto el faraón bajando de la copa - Es una suerte que mi familia pueda estar vinculada a los artículos del Milenio en la distancia ¿Cierto?

-Sino tendrías que elegir entre él y tu deber - dijo la muchacha - Y por lo que veo en tus ojos es una decisión que esperas nunca llegar a tomar.

Atem sonrío al ver que ella le comprendía, y que le había permitido la libertad de acercarse a la torre con la condición de que Yugi nunca se percatara. Quería verlo pero tampoco quería ser un acosador, así que solo miraba maravillado el sueño del niño, velando por su seguridad y también por la del bosque.

Aunque nada es como parece.

Mientras que en el bosque y en el reino todo es color de rosas, para el rey del Norte esa era la peor noticia recibida en los últimos mil años.

-¿¡Cómo que el príncipe Yugi sigue con vida?! - gritó el rey desde la sala del trono.

-Majestad - interrumpió uno de sus señores vasallos - ¿No sería prudente esperar a después de la ceremonia para matar al príncipe?

-Ese reino tiene costumbres muy extrañas - dijo el príncipe, un joven de cabello negro - Desde que una pareja esta comprometida es como si ya estuvieran casados. Los objetos de valor de uno se vuelven propiedad del otro en cuanto se anuncia el compromiso. Si nos deshacemos del príncipe ahora, el reino del Sur me pertenecerá, y eso nos abrirá más posibilidades de tomar control sobre los otros dos reinos restantes.

-Voy a repetir la pregunta - dijo el rey, cansado de tanta palabrería y ninguna solución - ¡¿Cómo es posible que ese niñato siga con vida cuando uno de los Guardianes del Bosque lo estaba buscando para desollarlo vivo?!

-Dicen que el príncipe logro escapar por poco, mi señor - respondió el mensajero temeroso por que la furia del rey recayera en su persona.

-¡Es un Guardián del Bosque, por un demonio! - gritó - ¡Es imposible que un niño, no, UN DONCEL, pudiera escapar de una criatura como esa!

-¿Entonces que solución propones padre? - preguntó el príncipe del reino.

-Ataquen el castillo - decretó sentándose de golpe en el trono - Derrumben la fortaleza, quemen los establos, destruyan el pueblo entero si es necesario pero tráiganme la cabeza de ese niño servida en una bandeja de plata. Si no voy a tener el reino del Sur por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas.

_**Contra viento y marea vendrá **_

_**La batalla final**_

_**Como fuego en mi sangre lo siento llegar**_

Otra vez las alarmas de la cuidad lo despiertan en medio de la noche. Un temblor sacude su torre he hizo que Yugi fuera a la ventana para ver que esta pasando. Corrió las pesadas cortinas y descubrió un cuadro aterrador. Los jardines y la fortaleza estaban cubiertos de fuego. Poco mas adelante vio las casas de los aldeanos hechas cenizas y a la gente desesperada corriendo por las calles en busca de un refugio que nunca encontrarán. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver aquel espectáculo, digno de un show de terror. Otro temblor sacude la torra y Yugi toma el rompecabezas entre sus manos, buscando protección. Se alejó de la ventana para no caerse cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió violentamente y pudo ver al rey cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

-¡Abuelo! - grita el joven, yendo a socorrer al mayor.

-Como ya les ha dicho mi padre a sus hombres, si no podemos obtener este reino por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas - dijo el prometido del príncipe apareciendo por el umbral.

-¡Traidor! - grita el doncel sosteniendo al anciano - ¡¿Confiamos en ti y así es como nos pagas?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-No malgastes tu aliento príncipe - dijo burlonamente mientras encendía las telas alrededor de la puerta con la llama de la antorcha - Lo necesitarás.

-¡Espera! - pero ya era tarde.

La puerta fue atrancada desde afuera y no había modo de salir. Yugi embebió dos paños en el agua de una pequeña fuente que tenia al costado de un mueble y le pidió a su abuelo que la coloque sobre su rostro para así evitar inhalar el humo. Abrió las ventanas para que el aire circule pero eso no evitó el avance de las flamas. Trató de apagarlas con las telas que había alrededor pero es inútil. En poco tiempo, ambos integrantes de la familia real se vieron rodeados de un infierno abrazador.

El abuelo de Yugi cayó inconsciente por el humo, y este trata en vano de despertarlo. El humo también esta comenzando a afectar su respiración, que cada ves se hacía mas entrecortada y dificultosa. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban toma el Rompecabezas del Milenio entre sus manos, en un último intento desesperado por salvarse.

_"Atem, por favor se que puedes escucharme. Te necesito. Los soldados del Norte han invadido el castillo y nos han encerrado en una torre incendiada. ¡Por favor, escúchame! Por favor Atem, te necesito..."_

No pudo decir nada más. El aire era demasiado denso para ser respirado y cayó desmayado junto a su abuelo; en ningún momento sus manos se apartaron del artículo milenario.

Atem ya estaba camino al reino desde antes de que Yugi le enviara el mensaje. Había visto a través del Ojo de Horus grabado en el artículo como la ciudad era consumida por las llamas.

La luna lo guió esa noche, y los árboles retiraron sus raíces del camino. Parecía que el bosque entero quería que llegara tiempo. Su caballo galopó más veloz que en veces anteriores, sintiendo la urgencia de su amo por llegar lo antes posible a su destino.

La batalla era sangrienta. Las estocadas iban de un bando al otro, a veces sin hacer daño, otras, quitando vidas. Nadie detuvo al guardián en su carrera por llegar a la torre donde se encontraba Yugi. Excepto él.

Una flecha por poco le da en el hombro izquierdo del guardián. Sorprendido, Atem detiene su caballo para ver a un caballero vestido de plata y zafiros aparecer por el humo del camino, montado en un purasangre

-Así que tú eres el guardián que debía asesinar al príncipe - dijo el caballero con una sonrisa sobradora.

-Y tú eres quien mandó a engañarme para que lo hiciera - El faraón no tenia tiempo ni paciencia para el juego de palabras.

-Yo no lo llamaría engaño - el sujeto lo estaba desesperando - Mas bien un plan bien elaborado para no mancharme las manos.

Aprovechó la distracción del príncipe del Norte en su monólogo para blandir su espada contra él y voltearlo de su montura. Un verdadero guerrero nunca hacia monólogos de grandeza ante su rival. Solo lo hacia el vencedor cuando tenia la cabeza de su oponente clavada en una pica.

-Tanto alarde y tu armadura no resiste una sola estocada - dijo el faraón mirándolo desde el caballo y apuntándole con el arma, dispuesto a acabarle.

-Si me matas ahora no podrás encontrar a tu amado príncipe antes de que la torre se derrumbe - le dijo el joven.

Atem bajó del caballo sin dejar de apuntarle con el arma. Se agacho hasta quedar a su altura y clavó el filo en el antebrazo del hombre, haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¡Dime donde esta! - retorció la hoja dentro de la herida - O tu tortura será aun peor que esta.

-¡En la torre, al lado sur de las caballerizas! - gritó el príncipe - Se esta derrumbando así que date prisa.

El tricolor retiro su espada y volvió a su montura, alejándose lo mas rápido al galope. Había perdido demasiado tiempo, y si el príncipe le había mentido sobre la ubicación de Yugi lo haría sufrir hasta tenerlo rogando de rodillas para que lo matara.

_**Yo quiero un héroe**_

_**Sigo esperando a mi héroe con todo mí ser**_

_**Y que seguridad debe estar aquí ya**_

_**Debe ser para mi y nadie mas**_

Atem llegó a donde estaban las caballerizas. Su caballo se descontroló cuando una de las torres incendiadas cayó con estrépito destrozando todo a su paso. Su corazón se oprimió al ver los ladrillos esparcidos por el suelo quemado, imaginándose lo que no quería ni pensar. Acaso esa torre era...

Un rayo de esperanza lo inunda al darse cuenta de que esa no era la torre sur, y que el Rompecabezas del Milenio seguía conectado a Yugi, por lo que significaba que todavía seguía vivo. Volvió su atención al resto de las torres que aun quedaban en pie, ubicando la del lado sur. Se acerca lo suficiente como para ver que los dos primeros pisos sucumbieron ante el peso de la edificación, así que debe escalar para llegar a los aposentos del joven. Subió con cuidado probando cada peldaño hasta sentirse seguro pero de la forma más rápida posible. Sus manos ardían por el calor que los peldaños emanaban al estarse incendiando el interior. Como pudo se colocó unos guantes de cuero para retrasar las quemaduras, y evitando las llamas que salen de alguna grieta ocasional pudo llegar a la habitación del príncipe.

No logra ver con claridad dada la inmensa cantidad de humo presente, así que se agacha con la capa cubriendo su boca y tantea el suelo de la habitación. Su mano choca con algo firme y a la vez blando: un brazo. Se incorpora levemente y descubre el cuerpo, viendo que es el de un anciano que ha caído inconsciente. _"De seguro se ha asfixiado"_ pensó antes de cargarlo al hombro y seguir tanteando hasta que dio con Yugi. Al igual que el anciano, el doncel también estaba desmayado por la falta de oxigeno. Lo tomó por la cintura y se lo echó al hombro, caminó hacia la ventana y saltó al vacío.

Antes de dar contra el suelo de manera desastrosa, agradeció el haber aprendido varios trucos de Bakura, así que con un hechizo simple detuvo la caída a medio metro del suelo antes de que sus pies tocaran la hierba quemada y luego lo deshizo para poder aterrizar. El caballo trotó hacia el y dejó que colocaran al anciano y a Yugi en su montura. Atem tiró de las riendas guiando al animal a una zona fuera de peligro, un callejón que aún no había sido invadido por las llamas ni los soldados.

-Mmm... Cof, cof, cof - El príncipe estaba despertando al sentirse libre del humo; el guardián se dispuso a bajarlos a ambos del caballo.

-¿Atem? Cof, cof - preguntó el pequeño en brazos del mayor.

-Si, soy yo - contestó mientras lo dejaba en el suelo y atendía al rey.

-¿Se encuentra bien? - su voz sonaba preocupada.

-El humo le afectó, pero no es nada grave - aseguró para darle confianza, luego volvió a dirigirse a él - Lo lamento, debí haberlo vigilado mejor. Si tan solo hubiera previsto que hoy atacaría nada de esto habría pasado.

-No te culpes - le sonrió el doncel colocando su mano en el rostro contrario- No había forma de saberlo con exactitud, no te recrimines por algo que estaba mas allá de tus manos.

Atem sonrió ante esa respuesta, cerrando los ojos y restregando su rostro en la mano de Yugi, como un gato que busca mimos.

-Tengo varias cuentas que arreglar - dijo Atem abriendo los ojos - Pero primero, una pregunta que no contestaste cuando nos conocimos ¿Por qué dijiste que si te mataba tendría a los ejércitos de todos los reinos buscando mi cabeza?

-El día de mí cumpleaños mi abuelo les pidió a los presentes que hicieran un juramento: Aunque no fuese esposo de ninguno, nadie tendría el derecho de dañarme, y aquel que lo hiciera recibiría la furia de todos juntos.

-Eres el protegido de los cuatro reinos - aclaró el mayor.

-Podrías ponerlo de esa forma, si te place - contestó.

El guardián acaricio la mejilla del más bajo con cariño. Luego tomó el Rompecabezas del Milenio y se lo sacó del cuello. Yugi lo miraba sin entender.

-¿Atem? - preguntó, dudoso ante la actitud del mayor al quitarle su única protección.

-Nada te pasará si te quedas aquí - besó su frente para calmarlo; el joven suspiró complacido.

Atem se puso de pie seguido por Yugi. El príncipe se negaba a dejarlo irse, pero sabía que él solo no sería de mucha ayuda. Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado al sentirse inútil por no poder ayudar a su gente y mucho menos a aquel que le había salvado la vida.

-Solo una cosa más antes de que me vaya - las palabras del mayor cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos.

El joven lo observó, esperando su respuesta. Por otro lado, el mayor volvió a acariciar su mejilla, sonrojándose al ver el tono carmín que estas adquirían dándole una apariencia adorable. Descendió su mano acariciando su cuello, hombros, espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura. Lo empujó suavemente contra su pecho, quería sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo. Absorbió el aroma de sus cabellos y escondió el rostro en el cuello del menor, causando una aceleración en el pulso cardíaco del príncipe al sentir ese aliento chocar contra su piel.

-Te amo, Yugi - le dijo antes de dar un suave beso en la curvatura de aquel níveo cuello.

Sus labios ascendieron en besitos cortos por la mandíbula, oído, párpados, nariz y mejillas hasta llegar a sus labios, quienes a diferencia de su cuello u rostro, fueron tomados con necesidad y pasión, como si fuese la última vez que se besaran, presintiendo que aquella comparación no distaba mucho de la realidad.

La falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos así que se separaron.

-Atem - murmuró sobre los labios contrarios antes de sentirlos desaparecer por completo.

Abrió los ojos y vio como el mayor corría por las calles incendiadas. Su corazón se contrajo al imaginar la posibilidad de no volver a verlo jamás. Lágrimas de impotencia rodaron por sus mejillas por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir ahí y protegerlo, o al menos pelear a su lado. _"¿¡Pero que estoy pensando?¡"_ se dijo a la vez que se limpiaba las lágrimas de un manotazo. Puede que no tuviera la capacidad física para combatir, pero tenía la fuerza emocional como para creer en él y que todo saldría bien. Tratando de dominar el nudo de su garganta volvió donde su abuelo, que ya comenzaba a despertarse, atendiéndolo y por sobretodo creyendo que podrían salir adelante.

_**Muy fuerte será, decidido será y más grande que la eternidad**_

_**Yo quiero un héroe!**_

Atem regresó al pequeño jardín escondido en el que conoció a Yugi. Sonrió para si recordando el momento en que lo tuvo entre sus brazos. El le había dicho del juramento que habían pronunciado los nobles aquel día. Pues bien, ya era hora de que lo cumplieran.

Sus manos rodearon el Rompecabezas del Milenio que ahora colgaba de su cuello. Concentró toda su energía para que su mensaje de auxilio llegara a cada rincón de los cuatro reinos, a cada oído de cada noble que haya estado presente en aquella ceremonia. Era mucho el esfuerzo que realizaba y gotas de sudor corrían por su sien mientras el artículo del Milenio brillaba con intensidad. De a poco, y con más rapidez a medida que pasaban los segundos, la respuesta de los caballeros llegaba a su mente, quienes avisaban a su vez a sus respectivos ejércitos con un solo objetivo: Proteger al príncipe Yugi.

Hizo un esfuerzo más para poder abrir atajos a los caballeros para que llegaran al palacio. De otro modo, el viaje que tendrían que realizar sería de varios días y para ese entonces el castillo ya estaría reducido a ruinas.

El Rompecabezas dejó de brillar y Atem cayó de rodillas, agotadas la mayoría de sus energías. Tomó aire lentamente antes de volver a ponerse de pie y llamar a su caballo, subirse a su montura y volver a buscar a aquel que le había querido quitar lo más importante en su vida.

El pueblo estaba ya casi consumido completamente por las llamas y el ejercito invasor ya estaba tomando rehenes. Apretó las riendas sintiendo impotencia por no poder ser de más ayuda cuando dio con el caballero que estaba buscando. Lo vio saliendo de una taberna en ruinas, llevando consigo una cadena que mantenía atadas por el cuello a varias mujeres indefensas. Lo vio reírse de ellas, de seguro imaginando el destino que les tendría preparado, cuando la cadena fue quebrada por la espada de Atem.

-Así que lo encontraste - dijo el príncipe en cuanto lo vio - ¿Esta vivo... o enterrando entre los escombros?

-¡El que estará enterrado bajo los escombros serás tú, maldita escoria!

El guardián bajo del caballo dispuesto a enfrentarlo en un combate singular. La pelea fue pareja en un principio, pero el cansancio ocasionado por haber utilizado el poder del Rompecabezas fue debilitando sus fuerzas, hasta que calló de rodillas, exhausto, completamente débil y vulnerable.

-Y te dices llamar el Guardián del Bosque ¡JA! - el caballero apuntó con su espada a la nuca del joven - Qué patético.

Atem tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, sin embargo, podía sentir como el príncipe tomaba el impulso necesario para que la hoja atravesara su cuello. Tomó la cadena que sujetaba el artículo, pero necesitaba descansar un poco más para poder utilizarlo. Si tan solo...

El faraón ya se había resignado a la derrota cuando la espada del caballero sonó con estrépito al lado de donde se encontraba. Confundido, miró la hoja en el suelo y luego a su portador, quien sujetaba su hombro, ahora atravesado por una flecha. Se volteó para ver de dónde había provenido cuando vio un centenar de hombres entrando por las puertas principales de la ciudad. Sonrío para si al saber que los nobles habían conseguido llegar a tiempo.

El príncipe retrocedió un par de pasos al ver el descomunal ejército que se alzaba a las espaldas del guardián. Vio con horror como el joven tomaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio y lo colocaba frente suyo, con el Ojo de Horus mirándolo desde el metal precioso.

-Sabes lo que pasa ahora ¿cierto? - preguntó Atem con ironía - Que tengas un buen viaje al Reino de las Sombras.

En un momento el Rompecabezas brilló con furia, para luego atenuarse y descubrir que el hombre ya no se encontraba ahí, sino atrapado en una dimensión maldita en la que se encontraría con una de las muertes más espantosas que un mortal haya podido imaginar.

Cuando Atem giró sobre sus talones ya todo había acabado. Los cuerpos de las huestes enemigas esparcidos por el suelo quemado estaban siendo removidos por los soldados aliados. Hombres del ejército del Oeste ayudaban a los pueblerinos a salir de los escombros y a ponerlos a salvo, proporcionándoles agua, alimento y abrigo. Un joven vestido con armadura negra y cota de malla se acercó al guardián, haciendo una reverencia ante él.

-Hemos escuchado vuestro mensaje y venido tan rápido como nos fue posible - dijo el joven aún arrodillado, quien sin que Atem lo supiese, fue el primero en pronunciar el juramento en la ceremonia - Perdonad que uno de los nuestros le haya quitado lo que le pertenece, y agradecemos profundamente que nos haya ayudado a defender al Príncipe. Por favor, si vais a tomar represalias hacerlo contra nosotros, no contra el doncel.

-Jamás podría hacerle daño al príncipe Yugi - aclaró Atem - ¿Sabes donde está?

-Lo encontramos en el callejón - respondió poniéndose en pie - Ahora esta en una de las tiendas en donde atienden a los heridos. El humo afectó su respiración, pero a salvo de una tos frecuente se encuentra sano y salvo, al igual que su abuelo.

El faraón le pidió al caballero que lo llevara a esa tienda. Cuando corrió las cortinas, no solo vio a Yugi rebosando vitalidad, sino ayudando a los soldados heridos y a los campesinos que habían llegado. Estaba arrodillado frente a un soldado del Reino del Oeste, con una palangana de agua y un pañuelo limpiando las heridas de su rostro cuando lo vio. Sonrió como sólo él sabia hacerlo, y dejando la palangana en el suelo y el pañuelo sobre la frente del hombre, corrió a los brazos del Guardián del Bosque.

-¡Atem! - gritó, rodeando al mayor con sus brazos y apretándose contra su pecho - Estaba tan preocupado.

-No mas de lo que estaba yo por ti, Yugi - contestó devolviendo el abrazo, feliz de sentir que estaba bien.

-Te fuiste tan de repente como la primera vez, que ni siquiera me diste tiempo a responderte - dijo con una sonrisa, separándose del faraón.

Una mano del doncel acaricio su mejilla, mientras la otra aprisionaba su nuca. Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, saboreando las emociones dispersas pero claras en los corazones de cada uno. Un roce inocente que se volvía cada vez más apasionado a medida que el tiempo corría. Tuvieron que separarse luego de poco, pero no por ello rompieron el abrazo, disfrutando del calor que se ofrecían mutuamente.

-Yo... también te amo - contestó con una sonrisa.

-Tengo que irme - dijo Atem sobre los pequeños labios; al menor lo inundó la tristeza - Tu tienes que atender a los heridos y yo a tratar de reconstruir este reino.

Yugi sonrío con alivio ante las últimas palabras del mayor. Realmente le había dado un gran susto y estuvo tentado a golpearlo por asustarlo de esa manera. El menor se separó de él para volver su atención a los nuevos heridos que llegaban, y Atem salió de la tienda para poder ayudar en todo lo que sea posible para que ese lugar volviera a ser lo que un día fue.

/Una semana después/

Los aldeanos lo vitoreaban a cada paso que daba hacia el palacio real. Con ayuda del Rompecabezas del Milenio habían podido reconstruir todas las casas y edificaciones en un tiempo récord. También habían venido los representantes de los reinos vecinos a agradecer al Guardián por su sacrificio.

La sala principal estaba decorada para la ocasión, y una alfombra roja atravesaba la estancia. Los invitados le hacían espacio para que pasara hasta llegar al trono en donde se podía ver a la famita real. El guardián había traído puestas sus mejores galas para la ocasión: Botas de cuero lustrado, su espada pulida enganchada en su cinturón, pantalones negros y una camisa de seda igualmente negra. También traía una capa nueva bordada en hilo de oro, cortesía de los príncipes de los reinos vecinos. Estaba enganchada con un broche de oro, y debajo de la capa y colgado a su cuello estaba el Rompecabezas del Milenio.

Se detuvo ante el rey y el príncipe, haciendo una reverencia. Su majestad traía puesta una armadura de plata y oro, con una capa en color rojo adornando su espalda. Ostentaba una corona de platino y ónice, similar a la que su nieto llevaba puesta. El joven doncel también había sido vestido con maestría: Joyas de oro blanco y diamantes mantenían su capa color nieve ajustada a su cuello. Su torso fue cubierto con un lienzo de lino blanco bordado en plata, traía un cinturón forjado con el mismo metal e incrustado con cristales que sostenían la seda blanca que cubría sus piernas. Un brazalete de platino en cada brazo se unía a otro ubicado en la muñeca por medio de una gasa plateada trasparente. Dichas joyas estaban adornadas con hileras de perlas a su alrededor. Parecía un ángel.

-No sabes lo eternamente agradecido que estoy por vuestra ayuda, noble guardián - dijo el rey levantándose de su trono - Por que hayas protegido a mi gente, a mi reino, y por sobre todo... a mi nieto. Cometí la equivocación de prometerlo a la persona equivocada. Hoy, espero no cometer el mismo error. Hoy, se que por fin hemos encontrado al hombre que se merece la mano de mi nieto.

El faraón observó a Yugi, sentado en el trono, y vio como este le sonreía con cariño.

-Guardián del Bosque, dueño del Rompecabezas del Milenio y protector de todas las criaturas místicas ¿Quisieras aceptar a este joven doncel como tu esposo?

-Yo... - lo observó por un momento y luego bajó la vista, sin llegar a creerse lo que diría a continuación - Por supuesto que acepto.

Yugi salio corriendo a los brazos de Atem en cuanto pronuncio las ultimas palabras. Saltó de dos en dos los escalones que los separaban y se arrojó en sus brazos, llorando de felicidad. El mayor acarició el rostro de su ángel antes de besar sus lágrimas y por último sus labios. No importa que el mundo se acabe, no importa si él debía permanecer en el Bosque Encantado porque ese era su deber. De una u otra forma encontraría el modo de permanecer junto a Yugi. Porque, digan lo que digan el resto de los guardianes, digan lo que digan los antiguos libros y las profecías, su verdadero lugar era permanecer ahí, en los brazos de Yugi.

**Antígona: **Creo que este fue el más bonito que escribí hasta ahora ¿No? También me parece que es una buena idea que éste sea el que abra todo el fic y no que esté al final, por eso lo cambié de lugar.

**Zinger:** También fue el capítulo mas lago que has escrito hermanita

**Antígona:** Cierto, y según mi criterio ha matado toda la imaginación que tengo NECESITO INSPIRACIÓN!

**Zinger: **Pues dudo que la encuentras en oferta en un supermercado así que esfuérzate. A nuestros lectores, Nos vemos pronto!

**Canción:** Yo quiero un héroe.

**Artista:** Shrek 2 (una mezcla de traducciones que encontré para que no se haga tan repetitiva)

**Atte.**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	2. Para que

**Para que (Puppyshipping POV Joey)**

_**Para que**_

_**Me dices que lo sientes**_

_**Que lo pensaste mejor y vas a volver**_

_**Tú siempre te arrepientes**_

Joey estaba viendo la televisión sin verla en realidad, acostado en el cuarto de huéspedes de la casa que compartía con Kaiba. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando el timbre terminó por sacarlo de su somnolencia. Aún estando grogui se levantó de la cama, pensando en quién sería el que lo interrumpiera.

Cuando llegó al living vio que quien había tocado la puerta tenía una llave de la misma. Todo su estupor se desvaneció al ver quién estaba parado ahora delante de él.

-¿No deberías estar con Mai? – le preguntó de la forma más despectiva que pudo.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo si al único que amo es a ti?

-¡No me vengas con otra de tus mentiras Kaiba! – gritó exasperado, luchando porque su voz no se quebrara en ese momento.

-No es ninguna mentira Joey – dijo el castaño tratando de acercarse, más el rubio retrocedía.

-Esa es la misma frase que repites todas las condenadas veces que te encuentro con uno de tus amantes - ya se estaba desesperando.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-¡Nada! – gritó Joey al borde del llanto - ¡Nada, porque nada me hará cambiar de opinión! ¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! ¡Me engañas en mi cara y luego vienes diciendo que te arrepientes! ¡Que lo pensaste y que cometiste una locura! ¡Así fue desde el primer día en que estuvimos juntos! ¡El primer día y ya me engañabas!

_**Para que**_

_**Me dices que me quieres**_

_**Si o negaste mil veces y me quedé**_

_**Hecho pedazos por ti, dime para que**_

POV's Joey

El destino me lo advirtió desde la primera vez que me dijiste "Te amo", antes de robarme un beso, mientras estábamos en el receso escolar. Fue extraño, aún nos comportábamos como enemigos mortales, pero ese contacto fue la clave para entender plenamente lo que en realidad sentía por ti.

Te ofreciste para llevarme a mi casa después del colegio, pero me negué ya que tenía que ir a buscar a Serenity, quien vivía conmigo en un departamento que logré mantener. Te despediste besando tus dedos y luego pasándolos por mis labios antes de subir a la limusina y marcharte.

Decidí ir por el camino largo, ya que tenia mucho en que pensar. Pasé por un parque, el cual era uno de mis favoritos por la variedad de hermosas flores que lo adornaban. La leve brisa desordenaba mi pelo con sutileza y cerré los ojos para sentir el sol en mi piel.

-Dime la verdad Seto - escuché la voz de Yami detrás de los árboles. Curioso, me asomé y descubrí al tricolor en brazos de mi ahora novio - ¿Amas a Joey?

-Idiota - le dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios - Es a ti a quien amo. El perro será solo una máscara para ocultar lo nuestro.

No podía creer lo que mis ojos y oídos me transmitían. ¿Primero viene y me dice "Te amo", y luego va con otro diciendo que es una mentira?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas mientras trataba de evitarlo y comencé a correr rumbo a mi departamento. Le mandé un mensaje a Serenity diciendo que no podía recogerla y que viniera a casa en cuanto sus clases terminaran. Mis pies rebotaban en el asfalto creando un ruido sordo y los pulmones me dolían por la carrera, pero nada opacaba el dolor y la vergüenza que sentía en mi pecho.

Comenzó a llover; parecía que el cielo me acompañaba en mi tristeza. Dejé de correr; ya no tenía fuerzas para nada, y caí de rodillas en la calle, llorando con alma y vida.

/POV's Narrador/

Serenity se sacó la capucha en cuanto estuvo a resguardo de la lluvia. Había recibido el mensaje de su hermano y decidió apurarse para poder preparar la comida antes de que él llegara. Abrió la puerta y sacudió la capucha de plástico para que no goteara la entrada. La colgó en el perchero junto con su abrigo y encendió las luces.

-Joey - lo llamó - No tienes idea del temporal que hace ahí afuera - empezó a buscarlo por todo el departamento - ¿Joey? ¿Joey donde estas?

No recibió respuesta de su hermano. Revisó cada habitación del lugar pero tampoco encontró rastros de él. Ni siquiera había dejado una nota en la nevera como comúnmente lo hacía. Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, haciendo que Serenity se encogiera y se preocupara aún más. Joey no era de los que se iban sin avisar; tal vez estaba en la casa de alguno de sus amigos y se le había olvidado mencionarlo en el mensaje. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermano, pero la línea estaba inhabilitada. Creyó que era por la tormenta, pero decidió llamar a sus amigos. Tal vez las líneas fijas todavía estaban funcionando.

Marcó los números de Ryou, Tristan y la casa-tienda. Sólo la última línea contestó.

-¿Joey no está contigo? - se escuchó a un Yugi bastante preocupado – Lo vi tomando el camino del parque, supuse que iba a buscarte.

-El me dijo que no podría ir, y que por eso viniera sola - dijo la castaña.

El menor trató de pensar en algún lugar en donde Joey pudiera estar cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

-¡Ya llegué Yugi! - dijo Yami mojado de pies a cabeza entrando en la sala - Me atrapó la lluvia de camino aquí.

-Que bueno que llegas - le contestó su hikari con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo preguntarte donde estuviste?

-En el parque que está cerca de la escuela - contestó el mayor extrañado - ¿Por qué?

-¿Y de casualidad no viste a Joey por ahí? Dijo que iría a buscar a su hermana por ese camino - le volvió a consultar.

-Lo siento Yugi pero no lo vi - dijo Yami con sinceridad - ¿Y a que se debe esta repentina preocupación?

-Joey aún no a llegado a su casa y no dijo nada sobre quedarse en algún lado. Además tampoco contesta su celular - le dijo el tricolor menor, pintando la preocupación el la cara del antiguo faraón.

-Dame el teléfono, creo que se quien puede saber dónde se encuentra.

/Con Serenity/

La menor de los Wheeler caminaba con impaciencia por el pequeño salón cuando sonó el timbre.

-¿Joey? - dijo esperanzada mientras habría la puerta.

-¿No está aquí? - dijo un castaño de ojos azules.

-Aún no - contestó a su ves, mientras se hacia a un lado para que Seto entrara – No tengo idea de dónde pudo haberse metido y con este clima me estoy preocupando

-No es necesario que te preocupes mas - una voz sumamente familiar la sacó de su ánimo decaído.

-¡Joey! - gritó emocionada, corriendo a abrazar a su hermano - Por todos los dioses estas empapado. Ven para que puedas secarte, sino vas a tomar un resfrío.

-Aún no Serenity - dijo el rubio, para luego dirigirse al CEO - Vamos afuera. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

El castaño no respondió, simplemente siguió a su cachorro fuera del apartamento. Cuando detuvieron seguros de que nadie los veía o escuchaba, Seto fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Donde estabas cachorro? - le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda – Nos tenías a todos preocupados, en especial a mí.

Joey no esperaba esa reacción del castaño, y el abrazo por su espalda lo tomó con la guardia baja. Se quedó estático en su posición, tratando de analizar el porqué de esa actitud tan contradictoria a la que había visto en el parque. Al final, solo ocultó sus ojos con su flequillo y comenzó a reírse de lo irónico de la situación.

-¿Preocupado? - repitió con burla - Si, se notaba que estabas preocupado por mí mientras abrazabas a Yami.

Ahora fue el turno de Seto de quedarse estático. ¿Yami? No puede ser ¿Su cachorro lo había visto con Yami? Lo soltó de manera lenta y con cuidado, logrando que Joey se diera vuelta y lo mirara con unos ojos que reflejaban lo que su corazón sentía.

-Te escuché Seto - le dijo con indiferencia - Como le decías a Yami que no me amabas, que era solo una farsa.

-Eso no es cierto - se apresuró a aclarar el castaño, no quería perder al rubio.

-¡Entonces explícame que fue lo que pasó en el parque! - le exigió de manera brusca.

-Fue una apuesta - dijo el acusado - Mi equipo de fútbol perdió el partido de esa mañana y habíamos apostado a que el perdedor debía fingir estar enamorado del otro.

Joey se lo pensó por un momento. Al principio le creyó, dado que a ambos les fascinaba desafiarse el uno al otro, pero el precio a pagar le parecía demasiado alto y extravagante hasta para su gusto.

-Dame tu teléfono - pidió el rubio, cosa que el CEO le concedió de inmediato - Veremos si lo que dices es verdad.

Marcó el número de Yami en el móvil. Habló durante un momento con él antes de cortar. Tal parecía que la historia de Kaiba era cierta, pero aún así estaba ese sentimiento amargo en todo su cuerpo. El castaño vio la duda en los ojos del rubio, y se apresuró a abrazarlo antes de que cayera por completo en ella.

-Te amo Joey - murmuró en su oído - Sabes que es así, y nunca lo olvides.

-¿Vas a quedarte conmigo? - preguntó el rubio sobre el pecho del mas alto.

-Nunca me iré - le contestó separándose de el para mirarlo a los ojos - Permaneceré a tu lado para toda la eternidad.

_**Me dices que ya no te vas **_

_**Que nunca más**_

_**Me dejarás después de lo que me hiciste sufrir**_

_**No es justo que tú quieras regresar**_

_**Si ya me había olvidado de ti**_

POV's Joey

-¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor? - repetí inclinándome sobre la mesa en frente suyo.

-Eres mas astuto de lo que imaginé, cachorro - me alabó con una sonrisa, aunque en sus ojos todavía se lo notaba triste.

-Guarda esas palabras para tu amante - solté de la manera mas seria y fría que pude, mientras me alejaba para tomar mi mochila y fijar rumbo hacia la puerta - He soportado absolutamente todas tus infidelidades, Seto. ¡TODAS! y cada una de ellas - cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente antes de seguir; en verdad me dolía todo aquello, pero no podía soportarlo mas - Siempre mantuve la esperanza de que dejaras de hacerlo.

-Joey - murmuró con un deje ve dolor en su voz. Supongo que era justo verlo así, para pagar lo que me hizo. Me di la vuelta y lo miré a los ojos antes de continuar.

- Pero fui un verdadero idiota al suponer que por mi, un "sarnoso perro callejero", el gran Seto Kaiba, dejaría su fama de casanova - las lágrimas empezaban a llenar mis ojos, y el nudo que tenía en la garganta no me dejaba hablar - Pero nada cambió; tu seguiste con tu juego de siempre, teniendo aventuras para luego volver aquí y decirme "Lo siento cachorro, no volverá a suceder ¿Podrías perdonarme?"... siempre con la misma historia.

Aparté la vista para que él no viera como las lágrimas caían sin contención de mis ojos. Seto no dijo nada, solo se limitó a verme de la misma manera entre dolido y avergonzado.

-Adiós Seto - le dije antes de abrir la puerta y marcharme.

-¡Joey espera! - oí como me llamaba, y sentí como su mano sujetaba mi brazo - En verdad lo siento - su voz estaba cortada por el llanto - Lo siento tanto Joey, no se que es lo que me pasa. Como tu bien dijiste eh... estado con muchas parejas pero ninguna ha podido llegarme tanto al corazón como lo has echo tu Joey. Te amo, y no quiero perderte, menos por mi estupidez.

Lo miré con el corazón en mis manos, sintiendo como la vida se escapaba de mi cuerpo al pensar en las palabras que diría a continuación. Lo amaba, pero aquella situación era demasiado para que mi ya quebrantada alma lo soportara.

-Pues tus acciones me demuestran lo contrario Seto. Si me amaras no me habrías engañado, menos tantas veces. Si me amaras, no harías de mi vida... una constante pesadilla. Si me amaras... no me harías sentir como un juguete sexual, porque lo creas o no, solamente así me trataste. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo vivir así

El quedó en estado de shock al escuchar mis palabras, y aproveché esa distracción para librarme de su agarre y salir huyendo al que parecía un futuro mas prometedor...

_**Para que**_

_**Me dices que lo piense**_

_**que la costumbre no me va a romper**_

_**Que estaré contigo siempre**_

-Hola Mokuba - saludé al niño cuando lo vi al abrir la puerta - ¿qué haces aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo - me dijo mientras entraba - ¿Sabes que le pasa a mi hermano? Acabo de llegar de mi viaje y no tuve tiempo de hablar con el más que para decirnos hola y despedirnos. Me preocupa, hoy lo vi muy deprimido.

Me entristecí cuando lo escuché, pero no podía dejarme vencer, no si me negaba a volver al mundo de pesadillas.

-Tu hermano y yo nos separamos - le dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones, enfrente suyo - Fue por mi voluntad, supongo que Seto aún no se acostumbró a mi ausencia.

-Le advertí que esto pasaría - dijo el morenito en un suspiro - ¿Puedo saber hace cuanto están separados?

-Una semana - le dije tratando de sonar indiferente, aunque el rostro preocupado de Mokuba quebró mis defensas - ¿Que tienes?

-Seto ya ha pasado por esto antes, con otras parejas - me contó balanceando las piernas en un gesto inocente - Y créeme que nunca lo había visto tan infeliz. Con las otras estaba triste un par de días y luego se recuperaba.

-¿Estas defendiéndolo solo por que es tu hermano? - le pregunté desconfiado; ahí olía a trampa.

-Solo te digo lo que veo y lo que se Joey - Mokuba parecía muy preocupado - Tu sabrás como interpretarlo.

-Me a mentido miles de veces, Moki- murmuré - Ya no sabia si creerle o no.

-No creas que no te entiendo, pero deberías de pensártelo. Tal vez esta sea la primera vez que esta realmente arrepentido.

-Tal vez - me dije, no del todo convencido.

Lo invité a algo de tomar y luego él se fue para su contra turno en el colegio. Necesitaba despejar mi mente así que salí a dar una vuelta.

No prestaba atención a nada. Ni a la gente, ni al tráfico. Ni siquiera a la hora ni en dónde me encontraba. Para cuando quise volver, ya no sabía ni dónde estaba. La única luz que recibía era la de un farol a medio derrumbase por el óxido y el tiempo. No llevaba conmigo ni reloj ni celular, y aquella parte de la cuidad me era completamente desconocida.

Caminé por las veredas deshechas del barrio, buscando algún indicio que me resultara familia. Pero nada, todo era escuro, siniestro y no me sentía cómo a medida que seguía caminando. Hasta tenía la sensación de que varios ojos estaban clavados en mi espalda, pero al darme vuelta sólo veía el mismo camino por el que había pasado. Escuchaba pasos siguiéndome, así que hice memoria para recordar lo que sabía de defensa personal, mientras miraba a mi alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa que me sirviera de arma.

-¡Hey, tú! – gritaron a mi espalda.

Me volví con brusquedad, viendo a varios hombres yendo en mi dirección. Eran demasiados y aunque nunca huyo de ningún encuentro sí sabía cuando la situación escapaba de mis manos y podía resultar peligrosa. Salí corriendo por uno de los pasadizos que había visto con anterioridad, si usaba el diseño tipo laberinto del lugar tal vez podía perderlos de vista.

Parecía un alma que llevaba el diablo, mientras sentía las pisadas sobre el asfalto detrás de mí. Sólo me detuve cuando me aseguré de que nadie estaría siguiéndome. Tomé aire, apoyando mis manos en las rodillas cuando sentí un metal frío sobre mi sien.

-Eres escurridizo, pero no lo suficiente – una voz masculina me puso en alerta – Ahora vendrás conmigo ¿Quieres? Aunque la verdad, no tienes muchas opciones.

En cuanto escuché un "click" proveniente del objeto en mi sien, supe que el sujeto me estaba apuntando con un arma. Me incorporé lentamente para evitar alertarlo y traté de mirar su rostro para identificarle, pero la oscuridad y que el sujeto no me dejaba moverme más de lo necesario me hicieron imposible esa tarea. El arma apuntó ahora a mi espalda, empujándome con el tuvo para hacerme caminar. Correr no era una opción. Darme vuelta y encararle le daría tiempo de sobra para apretar el gatillo. Por ahora, solo me restaba seguirle la corriente.

No avanzamos mucho, cuando una luz brillante nos cegó por completo. Escuché el ruido de un motor y el de las gomas quemándose en un chirrido agudo. También el del hombre cayendo de espaldas para evitar que el auto lo atropellara.

-¡Sube! – gritó una voz conocida desde el auto, abriendo la puerta del acompañante.

Mi mente estaba en blanco así que hice lo que se me ordenó. En cuanto estuve dentro del vehículo este arrancó quemando aún más las llantas.

_**Para que **_

_**Me engañas y pretendes que se me olvide lo intenso de perseguir**_

_**Toda esta vida sin ti dime para que**_

-¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo? – pregunté luego de varias respiraciones profundas.

-Si no te hubiera visto tomar el camino hacia ese barrio seguramente ahora estarías muerto – contestó Kaiba apretando el volante hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos - ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy, muchas gracias – respondí, agradeciendo el que me haya librado de esa situación.

-¡¿Ni siquiera el haberte salvado va a hacer que me perdones?! – gritó exasperado, yo trataba de mantenerme con clama.

-No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí aceptas tus disculpas – por poco creo que no le grité, mis nervios se estaban crispando más que de costumbre y quería mantener la compostura.

-¿Estás completamente seguro?

Dudé. No quise verlo a la cara porque sabía que me quebraría en ese mismo instante. Luche para que los sollozos no escaparan de mi pecho, pero las lágrimas salieron sin contención de mis ojos.

-Estoy… seguro – dije bajando la mirada, pero lo logré evitar que mi voz se quebrara.

_**Me dices que ya no te vas **_

_**Que nunca más**_

_**Me dejarás después de lo que me hiciste sufrir**_

_**No es justo que tú quieras regresar**_

_**Si ya me había olvidado de ti**_

-No podrás escapar de mi – sonaba tan seguro de si mismo – Siempre voy a estar contigo aunque tú no lo quieras. No puedes evitar alejar tus pensamientos de mí, ni siquiera controlas tus actos por pensar en mí. Acéptalo Joey: No puedes vivir sin mí y yo no voy a permitirme vivir sin ti.

Abrí de un golpe la puerta del auto deportivo; fue una suerte que ya hubiera aparcado en frente del departamento. Cerré con fuerza y no hice ademán alguno en volver a verlo. En el elevador, me apoyé contra la puerta de metal, y con una mano sobre mi boca dejé que los sollozos sacudieran mi cuerpo.

Entré tambaleando al departamento, y con furia arrojé lejos la fuente que estaba a la entrada de la puerta. Quería gritar, quería destrozar algo, quería liberar de una vez todo lo que sentía o sino iba a explotar. Sus palabras seguían perforando mis oídos como si de abejar rabiosas se tratasen. Justo cuando veía que podía manejar mi situación actual él se aparecía como si nada, y encima, me salvaba de ser secuestrado ¿Qué acaso ya no tenía suficiente con todo lo que me había hecho?

La mesa terminó dada vuelta, el cristal de la mesa ratona terminó hecho añicos. La biblioteca acabó en el piso y los libros repartidos por el suelo. Las figuritas de cerámica se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando las arrojé de sus estantes al igual que los cuadros, cuyos vidrios filosos hicieron cortes en el lienzo de las pinturas y en el papel de las fotografías. Sólo la cocina y los cuartos se salvaron de acabar como el comedor y el living, mientras que yo, agotado y sin fuerzas para nada más, me recosté en el sofá, llorando en silencio, sin abrigo, hasta que me dormí.

_**Quieres regresar dime para que**_

_**Si ya no es igual si ya te olvidé**_

_**Si te quedas lo se, no te perdonaré **_

_**Para que, dime para que.**_

_**Me dices que ya no te vas **_

_**Que nunca más**_

_**Me dejarás después de lo que me hiciste sufrir**_

_**No es justo que tú quieras regresar**_

_**Si ya me había olvidado de ti**_

En cuanto desperté parecía que había nacido un nuevo yo en mi interior. Con melancolía vi el desorden que ocasioné la noche pasada. Me dispuse a ordenarlo todo para que cuando Serenity llegara de su pillamada no tuviera que andarse preocupando por lo que había hecho.

Terminé mucho antes de lo que esperaba y no sabía que hacer. Había dormido toda la noche en el sillón en una postura muy incómoda y tenía todo el cuerpo contracturado. Decidí dormir mientras esperaba a que mi hermanita llegara, así que fui a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta.

Lo primero que ví fue una fotografía colgada en la pared. Fue una de las pocas que me permitiste sacar en nuestras citas, y yo la había encuadrado como si fuese un trofeo. La saqué del gancho, mientras recordaba lo que había hecho Yugi cuando se separó de Yami. Ambos estábamos ahora en las mismas condiciones, pero yo no tenía chimenea para poder quemar todos sus recuerdos, así que los metí en una caja. Todo fue a parar ahí: las fotos, las cartas, los regalos, alguna prenda ocasional que te dejabas cuando venías aquí. La cerré y encinté para que no se abriera, y con la caja sobre el hombro me dirigí a un descampado que utilizaban para juntar los residuos.

Dejé la caja junto con el resto de las bolsas de basura. De ahí en más ese era el lugar en donde debían estar esos objetos, y junto con ellos, los recuerdos que éstos evocaban.

Sin distracciones, ya era libre de olvidarlo de una buena vez. No me arrepentía de mi decisión, sabía que ese era el camino correcto. También sabía que no iba a poder perdonarlo si continuaba con lo mismo, pero al menos ahora reconocía que podía olvidarlo y poner los ojos en un futuro que prometía nuevas aventuras y un camino menos doloroso.

**Antígona: **Muy cambiado a comparación de la vez anterior.

**Zinger: **Esperamos que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto!

**Canción: **Para qué

**Artista: **Anahí

**Atte.**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	3. De que Vale

**De que vale (Puzzleshipping POV Yugi)**

_**/De que vale que me llores ahora**_

_**De que sirve que te arrepientas**_

_**Lo sucedido ya no tiene remedio **_

_**No quiero volver atrás/bis**_

"Ring - Ring"

El celular no había dejado de sonar desde hace media hora, con intervalos de pocos segundos llamada tras llamada. Sencillamente debió haberlo dejado en silencio, apagarlo, quitarle la batería, algo para que dejara de emitir ese odioso sonido. Trataba de evadirlo sintiendo las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra el vidrio de manera armoniosa, trataba de ignorarlo caminando en círculos dentro del pequeño cuarto de hotel en el que se hospedaba desde hace una horas.

"Ring - Ring"

Sin ganas, sabiendo quien era y sabiendo que pronto se arrepentiría de apretar el botón verde del aparato, decidió contestar.

-¿Quien es? – Preguntó apenas, mientras se recostaba en la cama del cuarto

-Soy yo Yugi. Por favor déjame explicártelo - contesto la voz al otro lado de la línea.

Suspirando con pesadez, se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal, corriendo la cortina y dejando ver el paisaje lluvioso, como si buscara en las gotas cristalinas las palabras adecuadas para el momento.

-Entonces - replicó con desprecio en su voz - ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo del otro lado. Pequeñas vibraciones, como si la piel rozara constantemente el micrófono del celular indicaban que Yami se había puesto nervioso repentinamente

-Lo de Tea y yo... Solo fue algo pasajero, ella casi me obligó a hacerlo.

-Casi – repitió, cerrando los ojos y obligándose a hablar sin quebrarse - Eso me indica que si querías una relación con ella.

-Está bien – dijo derrotado - Tienes razón, lo admito. Pero también admito que eres el único al que verdaderamente he amado, y si te alejas, no creo poder soportarlo.

-Yami... - dijo con resignación, cerrando los ojos - Ya no se si creerte.

-Por favor - imploró con la voz cortada.

-Lo hecho está hecho – Aclaró Yugi con voz cortante - Y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Si que puedo - exclamó él - Lo único que necesito es que recuerdes todo lo que hemos vivido, y verás que jamás tuve la intención de hacerte daño.

-Lo siento Yami – suspiró, volviendo a mirar la lluvia detrás del ventanal - Pero recordarlo... Será solo una pérdida de tiempo.

_**El pasado me está matando**_

_**No se lo que me está pasando**_

_**Quiero olvidarte lo estoy intentando**_

_**Quiero sacarte de mi corazón**_

Sonrió sin ganas al ver frente a que puerta se encontraba. ¿Quien iba a pensar que algún día llegaría a pedirle un consejo amoroso a Joey? Una risa desganada salió de sus labios antes de tocar el timbre y esperar a que el nombrado apareciera. Tal vez no necesitaba un consejo amoroso, sino alguien que simplemente lo escuchara y lo contuviera.

-¿Yugi? - dijo Joey al abrir la puerta. Se lo veía tan desganado como él - ¿Qué tienes amigo?

-Yo... – suspiró Yugi - Necesito ayuda.

-Entonces pasa - dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera entrar - Estoy seguro que con la ayuda de Mokuba podremos arreglarlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Mokuba? – preguntó el más bajo extrañado.

-Hola Yugi - digo el pequeño pelinegro saltando del sillón en el que estaba sentado - ¿Que te pasó?

-¿Es que acaso soy muy obvio? - les preguntó con la intención de aligerar el ambiente.

-Pues si amigo - dijo Joey mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones - Y ahora vas a decirnos por qué tienes esa cara.

Suspiró, dejando ver un poco mas la tristeza que le invadía. Odiaba recordar el motivo de tal visita, pero necesitaba ayuda. Ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones del departamento del rubio, se sentía en confianza para aclarar lo que le estaba sucediendo. Aún así, optó por mirar al suelo mientras hablaba.

-Es Yami – dijo con un hilo de voz - El... me engañó con Tea.

El asombro que surgió en ambos jóvenes al escuchar esas palabras podía ser tanteado en el ambiente, como una descarga de estática bastante incómoda. Yugi no podía culparlos, el Faraón siempre mantuvo la imagen de ser el mas inteligente y maduro de todos, era muy difícil de imaginarlo en una situación parecida. Estrujó la tela de sus pantalones a medida que pasaban los segundos y comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Escuchó como Joey suspiraba y lo abrazaba por los hombros, como hacía cada vez que necesitaba apoyo.

-Estamos iguales - dijo el, con una nota de dolor - Sabes que hace una semana terminé mi relación con Seto por infidelidades. Nunca creí que llegáramos a este punto, pero pasó y ya, y por más que intente – suspiró – Es difícil olvidarle

-Pero tu no luces tan mal por ello – dijo Yugi, viendo su rostro y comparándolo con el que vio reflejado hoy en el espejo del baño del hotel - Por eso es que venía a verte, quiero que me ayudes a olvidarme de Yami.

-Jamás he estado en una relación – dijo Mokuba, llamando la atención de sus amigos – Supongo que en cierto modo es una ventaja para verlo más objetivamente.

-¿Podrías explicar qué quieres decirnos? – preguntó el joven tricolor.

-¿Más sencillo? – Inquirió – Muy bien, esto ha sido un maquinado plan de Tea. Lo ha estado poniendo en práctica desde que Yami volvió del mundo de los muertos.

-"Divide y vencerás" – citó Joey, comprendiendo la visión de Mokuba – Ella los separó para quedarse con el faraón. Por lo que veo tienes dos opciones: Evitar que Tea obtenga lo que quiere, o directamente olvidarte por completo de Yami

-Eso es lo que he intentado hacer desde que nos separamos – dijo Yugi - El único problema es que los mejores años de mi corta vida los pasé con él, ya sea como su amigo o como su novio. Deshacerme de esos recuerdos… realmente no creo poder hacerlo.

-Puedes hacerlo - dijo mi mejor amigo – Pero el camino para lograrlo será en extremo difícil.

El rubio notó como la fuerza de voluntad del joven se desmoronaba, quebrándose ante él. Lo acercó a su cuerpo en un abrazo, para consolarlo. Sintió su cuerpo temblar a causa de los sollozos que salían de su interior.

-Ya... no puedo... soportarlo mas... - dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto, ocultándose en el pecho de Joey y devolviéndole el abrazo.

_**De que vale que me llores ahora**_

_**De que sirve que te arrepientas**_

_**Lo sucedido ya no tiene remedio**_

_**No quiero volver atrás**_

"_Es un día hermoso"_ pensó Yugi mientras caminaba por el parque que había cerca de la escuela. La brisa fresca de otoño movía todas las hojas haciendo que la gran mayoría cayera bajo sus pies, crujiendo al pisarlas.

Salía del colegio tomando ese camino que lograba alegrarle por momentos el humor sombrío en el que se veía sumido. Agradeció mentalmente de nuevo por no haberse cruzado con Yami ni con Tea en toda la mañana, agradeció el hecho de que ese par hubiera decidido faltar aquel día

-¿Qué es lo que sucede amor? - la voz de Tea le sacó completamente las casillas. Como todo el mundo decía "Lo bueno dura poco" - Has estado actuando muy raro este tiempo. Además, tendríamos que estar disfrutando nuestro tiempo a solas antes del viaje.

Caminó, tratando de pasar desapercibido para la pareja que estaba sentada en una de las bancas. Se ocultó entre los arbustos altos que estaban del otro lado el camino, quedando frente a ellos y resguardado por las plantas. Desde ese lugar tenía una vista perfecta de lo que estaban haciendo y podía escuchar claramente su conversación.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso Tea? - le espetó Yami con brusquedad, haciendo que ella se alejara.

-Dime de una maldita vez cuál es tu problema - dijo la castaña en reacción a la conducta antiromántica de su compañero.

-El problema... - dijo él, mirándola con rabia contenida - ¡Eres tu!

-¿¡Yo!? - exclamó la castaña sorprendida.

-¡Por tu culpa anduve toda la noche desvelado! ¡Por tu culpa casi no he comido! ¡Por tu miserable culpa no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió!

-Aaaaahhh, ¿Te refieres... a esto? - dijo ella con voz sensual mientras le acariciaba una de sus piernas, guiándola más arriba.

-¡Aleja tus sucias manos de encima! - gritó el tirándola al piso - ¡A lo que me refiero es que justamente por ESO he perdido a la única persona que he amado!

_"Si crees que voy a perdonarte estás muy equivocado"_ Pensó el menor mirando la escena. Parecía algo sacado de una película, de esas en la que uno de ellos monta un escenario, haciendo que su pareja escuche "por casualidad" cuando él confiesa a un tercero que todo fue un estúpido error, que jamás debió haber ocurrido y que se arrepiente con su vida entera.

-¿Acaso lo prefieres a él antes que a mí? - dijo ofendida.

-Lo prefiero mil veces a él antes que a tí - replicó para luego alejarse a grandes zancadas de ella.

Yugi lo siguió de manera sigilosa. Lo vio derramando varias lágrimas por el camino, las cuales fueron limpiadas con brusquedad con una de sus mangas. Se detuvo frente a un enorme sauce llorón, pensando momentáneamente en lo irónico de la situación.

-No puedo creer que te perdí Yugi - murmuró al tiempo que se sentaba al pie de la planta y comenzaba a sollozar.

-Nada va a cambiar lo que hiciste – dijo el menor mientras salía de su escondite; Yami solo atinó a mirarle sorprendido.

-Yugi... - susurró.

-Ayer me pediste que recordara lo que viví - dijo con una calma tan fría, que ni siquiera él mismo se la esperaba - esto es lo que viví...

/Flash Back, POV's Yugi/

_**Y ya no quiero no, me rompiste el alma**_

_**Me dejabas solo en la noche en mi cama**_

_**Y yo ignorando que con otro te acostabas**_

_**Pasaron segundos, minutos, días y semanas.**_

-¿A dónde vas a ir esta noche? - te pregunté antes de irme a dormir. Se me hacía raro el hecho de que llevara puesto el uniforme de su trabajo en Kaiba Corp.

-Tengo que hacer horas extra, el regalo que te prometí no va a comprarse solo - dijiste, dándome un beso en los labios y luego en la frente - Descansa Yugi.

-Vuelve pronto - dije, sacándote una sonrisa antes de irte.

Me metí en la cama, y comencé a sentirme angustiado. Algo en mi interior me decía que esto no estaba bien, y tampoco podía acostumbrarme a la soledad.

Así comenzó todo, hace más de un mes. Todas las noches era lo mismo, alegabas que ibas a trabajar horas extra para obsequiarme algo, cuando en realidad lo único que hacías era encontrarte siempre con la que alguna una vez consideré mi mejor amiga.

_**Que yo sin ti, ahogado por esta soledad**_

_**Con ganas de quitarme la vida**_

_**Pero de que vale que me mire la herida**_

_"¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_

Me encontraba en la cocina, solo, con una taza de leche tibia a medio terminar. Había pasado más de una semana desde que descubrí que Yami me engañaba con Tea y aún no había hecho nada por reaccionar. Quizás por el simple hecho de que cuando él volvía me trataba como si nada hubiese pasado en las horas de su ausencia. Incluso llegué a pensar que todo había sido un mal sueño, una de esas pesadillas que se desvanecen en cuanto te despiertas. Que estúpida afirmación. Pero lo cierto es que seguía amándole, y aunque me engañara con mi mejor amiga, aún no había reunido el valor para plantarle cara y perder El amor que tanto me había costado conseguir.

Mis ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, y por mis mejillas se podía ver el camino que habían trazado mis lágrimas aquella noche, lágrimas que delataban lo que realmente quería decirme mi corazón y que yo me negaba a aceptar.

Quería apartar de una vez esos pensamientos así que decidí revisar la casilla de mensajes de voz del teléfono, algo en lo que tener mi mente despejada Apreté el botón para que se reproducirlos y el primer mensaje me dejó sin habla:

_"Hola amor. Se que has estado ocupado haciéndole creer a Yugi que lo amas, pero ese ya no será un problema para ti. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Porque conseguí pasajes para irnos a vivir a Estados Unidos! Ya está todo el trámite hecho, solo tienes que armar las valijas y saldremos mañana a la noche ¿No es grandioso? Ya no vas a tener que seguir fingiendo con tu novio ¡Me tienes a mi! Y podrás darme toda la atención que me prometiste la primera vez. Espero con ansias que el día del vuelo llegue. Te amo. Tea."_

La taza de porcelana se rompió en mis manos, haciéndome cortes profundos. Debería haber sentido un gran dolor por ello y, sin embargo, el dolor que vino después de escuchar como mi corazón se destrozaba fue peor. Arrojé el teléfono al piso, rompiéndolo, para luego caer de rodillas ente él y llorar sin contener absolutamente nada. Mis manos se apoyaron sobre mis ojos y mis lágrimas cayeron sobre los cortes tiñéndolas de rojo.

Mis sollozos se apaciguaron a la vez que veía mis palmas limpias por mi llanto. Sentía dolor, mucho dolor, no era el dolor físico causado por el filo de la porcelana rota, sino uno más hondo, más perseverante, más difícil de apaciguar. Observé con un deje de locura como me iba consumiendo de a poco, pensando en retorcidas formas de cómo acabar con todo esto, hasta que descubrí el cuchillo de cocina clavado en la tabla de madera

Miré la brillante hoja de metal y sonreí con una locura desquiciada. Un solo movimiento y mis problemas estarían resueltos. Coloqué el filo del arma en mi cuello, dispuesto a acertar el golpe mortal, pero me detuve. Comencé a bajar el cuchillo muy lentamente, mientras mi cordura regresaba. Más lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro. No iba a darle el gusto a ninguno de los dos de salir tan fácil de su camino, lo iba a darles el gusto de ver mi llanto ni mi dolor. Jamás.

Entonces, con paso decidido, caminé a mi cuarto y empecé a empacar todas mis cosas hasta tener todo guardado en un par de valijas. El álbum de fotos que había caído en uno de mis ires y venires terminó en la chimenea, consumiéndose al fuego, igual que todas aquellas cosas que mostraran que alguna vez fuimos algo.

Llamé a un taxi y tomé camino hacia el hotel más alejado, mientras me decía que si él me quería fuera de su vida, se lo iba a cumplir.

Y así quedó. Como si yo nunca hubiese existido.

/Fin Flash Back/

_**Yo, déjame decirte que**_

_**/Yo sin ti, soy feliz**_

_**Se que puedo resistir**_

_**Ya no regreses a mi**_

_**Déjame vivir/bis**_

Yami se quedó sin habla, y el menor tuvo que pedirle fuerzas a Ra para no ir y abrazarlo al ver la expresión dolida de su rostro.

-Yugi... - el aún no salía de su asombro al saber por todo lo que me hizo pasar.

-Pero tal vez debería agradecértelo - le dijo, sin emoción alguna en su voz - esto me mostró que no necesito depender de una persona, y que puedo ser feliz aún si tu no estas presente en mi vida.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse, pero una mano en su hombro le detuvo.

-Sé que no tengo perdón - dijo Yami - Pero necesito que me veas a los ojos y verás que en estos momentos te soy completamente sincero. Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas al alma y que solo a través de ellos puede ver si la persona que tienes al frente te está mintiendo o no.

-Recuerdo que eso fue lo que te dije cuando te confesé que me gustabas - contestó con una sonrisa sin ganas - Y recuerdo que era el método para descubrir cuando me ocultabas algo.

-¿Entonces lo harás? - dijo él.

-Siempre te veía a los ojos cuando te preguntaba cuando ibas a "trabajar", y siempre me contestabas con una mentira. Si veo tus ojos ahora, veo la misma seguridad con la que me decías aquellas frases.

Se soltó de su agarre y siguió el camino que lo llevaba al apartamento que logró alquilar con el dinero de su nuevo trabajo. No se dio la vuelta, porque temía caer en la tentación de volver a sus brazos.

Mientras caminaba tomó su celular y comenzó a teclear un mensaje, para cerrar toda esta historia y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva:

**Para Yami:**

**DE QUE VALE QUE ME LLORES AHORA**

**DE QUE SIRVE QUE TE ARREPIENTAS**

**LO SUCEDIDO YA NO TIENE REMEDIO**

**NO QUIERO VOLVER ATRÁS.**

**Antígona: **No le hice grandes cambios, espero que haya quedado mejor que la vez anterior. Ya saben, cualquier sugerencia o comentario será muy bien recibido.

**Zinger:** Pasen lindo dia/tarde/noche y no se empachen con tanto turrón y garrapiñadas.

**Canción**: De que vale

**Artista**: Rakim y Ken


	4. El verdadero amor perdona

**N/A: **Esta es la respuesta que dan tanto Yami como Seto a lo ocurrido en los dos songfics anteriores. **Así, es la parte dicha por Seto.**_**Así la parte dicha por Yami. **__**Así dicho por ambos.**___Especial **Semana de los Enamorados. **¡Que lo disfruten!

**El Verdadero Amor Perdona **

**(Puppy/Puzzleshipping POV Seto/Yami)**

-La semana del Amor - murmuró Joey observando por la ventana del apartamento - Qué porquería.

-No digas eso hermano - le reprochó Serenity - Deberías dejar de pensar en eso y alegrarte.

-Opino igual que Joey - dijo Yugi, quien se había ido a vivir con los Wheeler hace unos pocos días - San Valentín es una estupidez.

Serenity suspiró con pesar antes de irse a su cuarto. De verdad detestaba al tipo de chico en que habían convertido ese par, y quería que volvieran a ser los mismos mejores amigos mas alegres del mundo que eran. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, tratando de pensar en una manera de subirles un poco el ánimo a los chicos.

"Ring- Ring", sonó el celular de Serenity antes de que ella contestara.

-¿Diga? - preguntó.

-Serenity, ¿Como estas? - la saludó Ryou del otro lado de la línea.

-Yo estoy de maravillas - dijo la castaña - Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros de apartamento.

-Sé como te sientes - dijo el albino menor - ¿Sabías que Yami se mudó con nosotros?

-¿Hablas enserio? - preguntó Serenity mientras cerraba la puerta de su cuarto para que Yugi no escuchara - ¿Y desde cuando que vive con ustedes?

-Desde hace una semana - contestó - pero no quisimos decir nada por obvias razones.

-Entiendo, ¿Y como está?

-De mal en peor - su voz detonaba preocupación - Llegó el martes pasado en mitad de la noche con solo su uniforme de trabajo empapado por el torrencial que se largó a esa hora. Nos pidió solo un lugar para pasar la noche y desde que está aquí no come, se la pasa encerrado en el sótano, se nota que tampoco duerme y creo haber visto manchas de sangre en sus ropas.

-Que horrible - dijo la castaña tapándose la boca - Mokuba me llamó ayer diciendo que a Seto le ocurre lo mismo, solo que el ya lleva mas tiempo en ese estado.

-La separación los afectó demasiado - dijo Ryou, para luego sonar algo mas parecido a una alegría repentina – Pero Yami salió hace como una hora, y se lo notaba muchísimo mas animado que de costumbre. Le pregunté a donde iba y me dijo que a hablar justamente con Seto.

-Solo espero que no cometa alguna estupidez - dijo Serenity.

- El faraón es sensato, no creo que cometa más estupideces desde que perdió a Yugi, y cambiando de tema, Bakura y yo iremos esta noche a un bar en el centro. Dicen que hay un concurso de Karaoke y me preguntaba si ustedes querían ir. Y si te estás preguntando si Yami estará, dijo que lo más probable era que se quedara en casa viendo alguna película de terror.

-¡Es una estupenda idea! - dijo la menor de los Wheeler - No te preocupes, estaremos ahí sin falta. Te debo una.

-No hay problema - contestó Ryou - Y si Bakura pregunta, diles que se enteraron por su cuenta ¿Vale?

-Vale, nos vemos - y colgó _"En verdad te debo una Ryou" , _y bajo corriendo las escaleras - ¡Chicos, adivinen que... Esta noche hay karaoke en un bar del centro! ¿Les parece si vamos?

Los dos chicos que permanecían en la sala se miraron antes de contestar.

-Supongo que podría darte ese capricho hermana - dijo Joey un poco más animado.

-No fue justo que soportaras todos nuestros cambios de humor tu sola y sin quejarte - contestó Yugi a su vez - Me gustaría agradecerte por ello y creo que esta es la mejor manera.

-¡Perfecto! - dijo Serenity - Ahora voy a comprar las cosas para hacer la comida.

/En la mansión Kaiba/

-Seto necesitas animarte un poco - le dijo Mokuba muy preocupado a su hermano desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación - No has salido en toda la mañana y desde hace tres semanas que casi no comes.

-Deja la bandeja del desayuno en la puerta Mokuba - contestó una voz vacía desde el interior del cuarto - Te prometo que me lo comeré todo.

Mokuba suspiró con pesadez antes de dejar la comida en el piso y retirarse _"Por favor, Seto. No puedes vivir encerrado toda tu vida" _pensaba el pequeño pelinegro mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

-Joven Kaiba - le llamó una de las empleadas - El señor Yami Mutto lo esta esperando en la sala.

-¿Mm? ¿Yami? - se pregunto el morenito antes de tomar camino a la sala - me pregunto a que a venido.

-Hola Mokuba - dijo Yami cuando el menor de los Kaiba se apareció en la puerta - Necesito hablar con tu hermano.

-No creo que Seto quiera recibir visitas a esta hora - contestó parándose en frente del antiguo Faraón.

-Es urgente, al menos dime donde está - pidió; en sus ojos se notaba la urgencia.

-En su cuarto, tercera puerta a la derecha, en el segundo piso. Puedes ir por las escaleras.

-Gracias - dijo Yami antes de desaparecer en la dirección que le había indicado el moreno.

_"Te deseo suerte Yami. Ni siquiera yo pude sacarlo de ahí"_

/Con Seto/

"Toc-toc-toc"

-El que sea, que se largue - dijo Seto desde su cama.

-Creo que deberías escuchar lo que tengo para decirte Kaiba - dijo la voz de Yami desde el otro lado.

-Vete al demonio - dijo el castaño para ver si con eso lo dejaban de molestar.

-¿Acaso no quieres recuperar a Joey? - preguntó el faraón insinuando una sonrisa en el tono de sus palabras.

El castaño se paró de la cama al escuchar el nombre de Joey. Desde que se habían separado, no había hecho mas que pensar continuamente en su adorado cachorro. Caminó de manera lenta hasta la puerta, la abrió y encaró al tricolor que tenía enfrente.

-Te escucho - le dijo antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar.

/A la noche, en un bar del centro/

-¡Qué bonita noche! - dijo Ryou bajando del auto hasta la acera.

-No mas que tu - le dijo su yami tomándolo por la cintura y robándole un beso.

-¡Qué romántico! - exclamó una voz femenina a su derecha.

-¡Serenity! - dijo el albino menor - ¡Qué grata sorpresa encontrarlos aquí!

-Hola Ryou, hola Bakura - saludaron Joey y Yugi al unísono.

-Así que ustedes también vinieron - dijo Bakura - Mejor nos apresuramos antes de que nos quiten los buenos lugares.

Y dicho esto, los cinco entraron, consiguieron un buen lugar, una comida de cinco estrellas y la mejor bebida del mundo. Muy pronto comenzó el concurso de karaoke, y la mayoría de los presentes le dedicaba una canción a su pareja o se le declaraban a su amor. Ryou tuvo que taparle varias veces la boca a su novio para evitar que diga algún insulto con respecto a la afinación de los cantantes, causando pequeñas risas entre el resto de los presentes.

-Bien, muchas gracias por todas esas bellas canciones que reflejaban los mas puros sentimientos que una persona puede tener - dijo la anfitriona después de que uno de los cantantes se bajó del escenario - Y como siempre digo, lo mejor para el final. Dos jóvenes vinieron este mañana con la intención de cantar una canción creada por ellos mismos para la persona más importante de sus vidas. Por favor démosles una calurosa bienvenida a... ¡Seto Kaiba y Yami Mutto!

-¿¡Qué!? - gritaron Ryou, Bakura, Serenity, Joey y Yugi, aunque estos dos últimos fueron los mas sorprendidos.

-Se suponía que el faraón no iba a venir - dijo Bakura un tanto molesto, mientras que su luz se maldecía internamente por haber invitado a Yugi y a Joey.

-Como la anfitriona lo dijo, esta es una canción que nosotros creamos - habló Yami.

-No creo que nuestras parejas puedan escucharnos, pero al menos podremos desahogarnos un poco con esto - lo secundó Seto tomando una guitarra - Que lo disfruten.

Y comenzaron a tocar una melodía lenta, representando todo el dolor que sufrieron cuando se alejaron de ellos. Mientras, Joey y Yugi aún no podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

**Tienes todos los espacios**

**Inundados de tu ausencia**

**Inundados de silencio**

**No hay palabras no hay perdón**

/Flash Back, POV's Seto/

Volví con paso lento hasta la casa que compartí hace solo unos días con Joey. Abrí la puerta y todo estaba en orden: la mesa en su lugar, las sillas donde corresponde y el mantel bien puesto. Dejé el saco y el maletín sobre la mesa y me asomé al cuarto. La cama bien tendida, los adornos lustrados y el piso barrido. Todo en orden.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta el balcón de la habitación de huéspedes. Apoyé los brazos en él y cerré los ojos. Silencio... fue lo único que pude escuchar. Mis manos apresaron el frío mármol de la barandilla, tratando de esa forma eliminar la tensión que sentía al contener el llanto. Todo aquel lugar había perdido su brillo para convertirse en una monótona y constante pesadilla. La dulce melodía de tu voz ya no me recibiría como antes, solo tendría como eterno compañero a tu silencio. A tu silencio y a tu ausencia que algún día de estos, acabarían por matarme.

/Fin Flash back/

_**Tú me tienes olvidado**_

_**No respondes al llamado**_

_**No eches tierra a la palabra**_

_**Me condenas a la nada**_

_**No me entierres sin perdón**_

/Flash back, POV's Yami/

-Yugi, ya llegué - dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa-tienda donde vivía con mi novio - ¿dónde estás amor?

La luz mortecina del amanecer era suficiente para ver sin la necesidad de encender las luces. Dejé mi saco en el perchero y volví a llamar a Yugi, con la esperanza de que contestara, peor no obtuve respuesta alguna. Entre a la cocina, tal vez estaba ahí tomando algo, pero lo que encontré me dejó sin habla. Ví los restos de una taza esparcidos en el suelo, cubiertos de sangre. El suelo blanco contrastaba de manera aterradora con el líquido carmesí. Trataba de tener mi mente en blanco, pero la imagen de la cuchilla de cocina clavada en la tabla y con sangre fresca sobre su hoja hizo que perdiera la cordura.

_"No... Ra, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, ¡QUE NO SEA LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!" _

Corrí en dirección a su cuarto con el corazón en la mano sin antes tropezar con lo que quedaba del teléfono fijo. Me levanté y seguí corriendo hasta abrir de un portazo la puerta del cuarto que compartíamos. La cama estaba un poco desecha y sobre mi almohada había una nota.

_Yami:_

_"Solo voy a hacer horas extras para poder darte un regalo especial" ¡Si! ¡Menudo regalo el que te estés acostando con mi mejor amiga! ¿Creíste que era tan estúpido de no darme cuenta? Sabes, mejor podrías irte con esa basura a donde se te de la gana, pero recuerda, no tengo intenciones de volver a tu lado. Jamás. _

Mi mente quedó en blanco. Yugi... ¿en verdad me había dejado? Es cierto que me acostaba con ella, pero solo era un juego, no esperaba que una relación formal saliera de eso. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos al entender lo que en verdad pasaba. Sí, Yugi me había dejado por la estupidez más grande de mi vida. Saqué mi teléfono y marqué al de Yugi, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que contestara.

El aparato sonó una vez, dos veces, tres. "Bienvenido al buzón de correo de..." El maldito contestador. Cerré el celular y lo arrojé con fuerza a la pared, haciéndolo añicos.

_"¿Cómo pude se tan estúpido?"_

**Mira corazón que es el engaño**

**Se revierte y hace daño**

**Se revienta en el aire como pompas de jabón**

/flash back, POV's Seto/

Mokuba me había obligado a salir de la casa durante ese día. Vi que el sol brillaba, demasiado para lo que estoy acostumbrado, y que el canto de los pájaros se me hacía algo insoportable. Sin ganas de nada, me senté en una de las bancas del camino, mientras me distraía viendo las pequeñas burbujas que comenzaron a aparecer en el parque.

-Mira amor - escuché como le hablaba un joven a su novia - ¿Sabes lo que pasará si toco esta burbuja?

-¿Se reventará? - dijo ella.

-Exacto. El amor puede ser tan fuerte como una roca, pero también, tan frágil y delicado como una burbuja. Por eso hay que saber cuidarlo.

Sonreí sin sentirlo en realidad, mientras veía como una de las burbujas se acercaba a mi rostro al compás del viento. Vi mi rostro reflejado en la burbuja, agregando el brillo multicolor del jabón en la superficie. Ese no parecía yo, ni en la piel extremadamente pálida ni en el contraste con las ojeras debajo de mis ojos. Sin embargo, en lo profundo que aquellos ojos sin vida de un modo u otro pude reconocerme y reconocer que ese sentimiento podía ser más fuerte que la Muralla China, y a la vez tan frágil y delicado como una pompa de jabón

/Fin flash back/

_**¿Cómo pude haberte yo herido,**_

_**Engañarte y ofendido? **_

_**Alma gemela no te olvido **_

_**Aunque me arranque el corazón**_

/Flash Back POV's Yami/

No pude seguir mi paso, no cuando sentía como mi alma era destrozada sin piedad hasta reducirla a polvo. Podía incluso escuchar el sonido discordante de algo similar a una sierra atravesando en lo más hondo de mi pecho. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, de la misma forma en la que temblaban las hojas amarillas que caían con la suave brisa en aquella tarde de otoño.

Aún sin entender la causa de mis temblores ni del sonido entrecortado que escuchaba me senté a los pies de un sauce llorón. Menuda ironía si se lo quería ver de ese modo, pero cuando me calmé lo suficiente pude identificar el origen del sonido. Era yo. El sonido similar a una sierra eran en realidad los sollozos que escapaban de mi pecho y el temblor era producto de los mismos, sintiendo como me consumían lentamente.

Si los dioses me escucharan les pediría regresar al Mundo de los Muertos en ese mismo instante. O mejor aún, al Reino de las Sombras. Estar muerto no era suficiente castigo por cometer semejante infidelidad.

-No puedo creer que te perdí Yugi - dije ocultando mi rostro con las manos, desgarrándome el alma con cada sollozo.

-Nada va a cambiar lo que hiciste - escuché la voz de mi hikari. Levanté la mirada para verlo salir de los arbustos que estaban enfrente de mí, con una expresión que no conocía

-Yugi... - susurré, intentando decir algo más, pero el hielo en sus preciosos ojos amatistas fue para mí lo mismo que un duro golpe a la realidad.

-Ayer me pediste que recordara lo que viví - me dijo con una calma tan fría al igual que sus ojos - Esto es lo que viví...

Me lo contó todo, con lujo de detalles. Como se sentía cada vez que despertaba y no me encontraba a su lado, pude sentir como él había sufrido por haberle traicionado de aquella manera. El impacto que tuvo el mensaje de Tea en el contestador del cual no tenía idea de su existencia, y su decisión de borrarse por completo de mi vida. Podía sentirlo como si todo ese sufrimiento fuese mío, tal vez por que así lo deseaba. Jamás había soportado que una lagrima se escapara de los ojos de Yugi, habría matado a todo aquel que osara hacerle cualquier tipo de daño, y ahora, el hecho de que fuese yo el causante de su estado actual me partía el alma.

Tomé una de mis muñecas y con furia enterré mis uñas en ella hasta hacerme sangrar. Era tanta la ira contra mi mismo, el rencor hacia Tea, el dolor por la herida que de seguro Yugi tenía la intención de dejar abierta en mi por el mayor tiempo posible me hicieron sentir una basura. Solo ahora podía ver el resultado de mis acciones, solo ahora podía ver la tortura y el sufrimiento al que sometí a la persona que más he querido.

Pero de algo estaba seguro: él había intentado por todos los medios de desaparecer de mi vida, destruyendo y ocultando cada cosa que nos hiciera recordar nuestra relación, como si el jamás hubiese existido para mi. Incluso el Rompecabezas del Milenio desapareció la noche que se fue. Pero aunque me ahorcaran, me fusilaran, me arrancaran el corazón directo de mi pecho, yo jamás iba a poder olvidarlo... Nunca.

/Fin Flash Back/

**Hay... el rencor**

**Que nos envenena, nos hace daño**

**Aunque no regrese corazón, has de perdonarme**

**(Ambos) **_**El verdadero amor perdona**_

_**No abandona, no se quiebra, no aprisiona**_

_**No revienta como pompas de jabón**_

_"No puedo creer que el faraón y el sacerdote se estén poniendo es ridículo de esta manera por sus ex-novios" _pensaba Bakura mirando a ambos con burla. Pero no servía de nada engañarse a si mismo, envidiaba el valor que ese par había tenido al presentarse de esa manera.

_"¡Qué romántico!" _pensaron Ryou y Serenity a la vez, rogando a los dioses por que esa hermosa canción llegara a los destrozados corazones de sus amigos y los recompusiera.

Mientras, Yugi y Joey no podían salir del asombro. Se les antojaba imposible que Yami y Seto se unieran para tratar de recuperarlos. Podían ver en los ojos de sus ex-parejas que en realidad estaban arrepentidos por lo que habían hecho, y buscaban la mejor manera para hacérselos entender.

Joey cerró los ojos por un momento, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no quebrarse en ese mismo momento. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca, dejando el pase libre a sus ojos y así no perderse el más mínimo detalle.

Del mismo modo, Yugi respiró profundamente para poder así serenarse, agradeciendo internamente por estar en una de las mesas mejor ocultas del escenario. Aquello era hermoso, pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse extraño, y prefirió que Yami continuara cantando mientras él lo observaba desde la mesa.

Ra observaba la dulce escena desde su trono, conmovido por la honestidad que se desprendía en cada nota, y el dolor que habían tenido que soportar para darse cuenta de que no podrían vivir sin ellos. Sonrió para sí, feliz de que tanto el antiguo faraón como el sacerdote por fin comprendieran qué era lo que faltaba en sus vidas.

-Hator - llamó el dios a su hija, diosa del Amor - Por favor, entrégales el maravilloso final feliz que esta triste historia se merece.

-Nada me haría mas feliz Padre - dijo la diosa, y de inmediato su magia comenzó a aliviar y sanar a los tristes corazones de Joey y Yugi, devolviéndoles poco a poco, al ritmo de la canción, la felicidad que se les fue arrebatada.

_**Un error es algo humano**_

_**No justifico la traición**_

_**Los amantes verdaderos se comprenden**_

_**Se aman y se olvidan del rencor.**_

/Flash Back POV's Yami/

Estaba acostado en el sillón de la casa de Ryou y Bakura, tratando de entender que fue lo que hice mal. Pensaba y analizaba cada momento y solo encontraba una explicación para mis actos: un estúpido y egoísta error.

_"Los humanos siempre cometemos errores ¿Cierto?_" me decía una voz en mi cabeza, tratando de convencerme de que no todo era mi culpa. _"¡Al demonio con los errores humanos!" _pensé mientras arrojaba uno de los cojines lejos de donde me encontrara _"¡Eso no es excusa para lo que hice!"_

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO! - gritó Ryou entrando da un portazo a la sala. Traía puesta una mochila al hombro y estaba haciendo ademanes de irse cuando Bakura lo detuvo.

-Espera Ryou - le dijo, tomando uno de sus brazos para evitar que saliera. Yo, por mi parte, sentía que hacía mal tercio y que era mejor dejarlos solos.

-Voy a la habitación de huéspedes si no les molesta – dije "de casualidad", y salí de la sala solamente para quedarme oculto a un lado de la puerta de la cocina para poder escuchar lo que pasaría a continuación.

Escuché como discutían, se corrían las sillas de forma brusca, algunos gritos y lamentos por ambas partes. Me sentía terriblemente mal por ellos, ya que sabía de antemano lo que era perder a la persona amada. Yugi lo había sido todo para mí desde que nos conocimos. Su inocencia e ingenuidad eran simplemente adorables, y siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerle. Y luego ese cariño fraternal que nos unía se convirtió en amor, un amor puro y verdadero. Fuimos tan felices y dichosos en aquellos tiempos, que nunca imaginé que un error tan estúpido nos pudiera separar.

-Sabes que te amo Ryou - tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que casi ni escuche por que estaban peleados ni cuando terminó la disputa - Sabes que preferiría ser enviado al Reino de las Sombras antes que negar mi amor por ti.

-Kura... - dijo Ryou antes de lanzarse a por los labios de su novio, besándolo de una manera lenta y pausada - Yo también te amo... Y también te perdono.

Me recosté en la pared, todavía oculto a la vista de la pareja, con una sonrisa en mi rostro _"Ustedes si que se aman de verdad"_ pensé, feliz por ellos.

/Fin Flash Back/

**La noche empieza a amotinarse**

**De sueños rotos y el dolor**

**y me revuelvo en esta cama, aferrándome a la nada**

**Implorando tu perdón.**

/Flash Back POV's Seto/

Sentí las sábanas frías sobre mi piel, a medida de que cambiaba mi posición en aquella cama. Solo. Con la nula esperanza de poder conciliar el sueño después de todas esas pesadillas. No dejaba de moverme, por que era la única manera de no pensar en él, en sus besos, en su rostro sonrojado cada vez que le decía "Te amo", en esos ojos que era muy probable que jamás volviera a ver.

_"Tantas cosas aprendí a tu lado" _ pensé _"Pero solo una no aprendí... A olvidarte". _Y es que cada vez que intentaba apartarle de mis pensamientos una aguja se clavaba y se retorcía en mi interior, negándose a soltar su recuerdo. Mis ojos escocían al pensar que nunca regresaría, que nunca podría volver siquiera a verle de casualidad. Que mi vida y la suya nunca volverían a cruzarse.

Me levanté de la cama. A pesar de estar en la habitación de huéspedes su recuerdo me asechaba cada vez que tocaba la seda de las sábanas. Con paso lento abrí el ventanal y me detuve en el balcón. Ya me estaba desesperando, le necesitaba aquí, conmigo. Ya había hecho todo lo que se me había ocurrido para recuperarlo y aún así no lo había conseguido. Levanté la vista hacia las estrellas, rogando porque algún día, pronto, él pudiera perdonarme.

/Fin Flash Back/

_**Mira corazón cuanto te extraño**_

_**Pasan días, pasan años**_

_**Y mi vida se revienta como pomas de jabón**_

**¿Cómo pude haberte yo herido**

**Engañarte y ofendido?**

**Alma gemela, no te olvido**

**Aunque me arranque el corazón**

_**Hay...El rencor**_

_**Que nos envenena, nos hace daño**_

_**Aunque no regreses corazón, has de perdonarme.**_

/Flash Back POV's Yami/

-Te escucho - me dijo Seto, antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarme pasar a su pieza - ¿Cuál es tu brillante plan?

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada. En verdad era enorme, y podría caber mi dormitorio dos veces en ese lugar. Todo estaba decorado finamente en colores blancos y dorados. En una de las paredes se notaban las marcas de unos cuadros que debieron ser retirados hace poco.

-Debo suponer que en este lugar estaban tus fotos con Joey - dije señalando la blanca pared.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta - dijo Seto de manera fría - ¿Me vas a decir por que el repentino interés de ayudarme?

-Ambos tenemos el mismo problema Seto - le dije dándole la cara - Yugi me dejó hace una semana y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en como recuperarle.

-¿Yugi? ¿Te dejó? - volvió a preguntar algo incrédulo - ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

-Por la misma razón por la que Joey de abandonó a ti - le dije - Infidelidad.

-Nunca creía que lo fueras a traicionar de esa manera - me reprochó de tal manera que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Pues yo tampoco lo creí de ti, Seto - respondí - Escuché que hay un concurso de karaoke hoy en un bar del centro de la cuidad y Ryou y Bakura van a ir. Y por supuesto me negué para que Ryou pudiera invitar a Joey y a Yugi sin temor a que nos crucemos.

-Alto ahí Yami - me dijo el castaño acercándose - ¿Insinúas que los dos irán al bar, y que nosotros los esperaremos ahí para darles una serenata?

-Algo así - dije - Con la única diferencia de que va a ser una canción creada por nosotros.

-Estás demente - me dijo para luego darme la espalda y caminar en dirección al pomo de la puerta.

-¿Acaso Joey no vale este pequeño intento? - le dije, haciendo que se detuviera - Se lo que sientes Seto. Se lo que se siente ser un completo inútil, una basura que no merece absolutamente nada - comencé, mientras sentía como mi voz se iba quebrando poco a poco - Se lo que es no tener el amor de la persona a la que en verdad has amado. Se lo que se siente que te arranquen el corazón de un solo movimiento ¿O crees que soy un insensible? Todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad, y esta es NUESTRA segunda oportunidad Seto. ¿La vas a aceptar, o prefieres dejarla ir como lo hiciste con Joey?

De seguro mis palabras fueron muy duras, porque vi como los espasmos invadían su cuerpo demacrado por el ayuno y la falta de sueño.

-Si esta es nuestra única oportunidad... - dijo dándose vuelta, con los ojos vidriosos - Tiene que ser perfecta.

_**(Ambos) El verdadero amor perdona**_

_**No abandona, no se quiebra**_

_**No aprisiona**_

_**No revienta como pompas de jabón**_

-Yami, tu... - murmuró Yugi al escuchar la letra de la canción. Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos amatistas, aunque esta vez no eran lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Acaso en verdad lo está haciendo... por mi? - dijo Joey limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

-Es una canción preciosa - dijo Serenity mirando de reojo a sus amigos, mientras crecía en ella la esperanza de un final feliz.

_"Ojala que esto los saque del infierno en el que han estado condenados" _pensó Bakura, sorprendiéndose de tener tales pensamientos.

_**/El verdadero amor perdona, el verdadero amor perdona**_

_**Si el amor es verdadero, no se quiebra no abandona/(bis)**_

Todos los que estaban presentes en el bar aplaudieron entusiasmados cuando la canción terminó. Yami y Seto se inclinaron a modo de saludo y luego salieron por la parte de atrás del escenario sin detenerse a dar una última mirada.

-Joey, Yugi - los llamó Ryou cuando los susodichos se levantaron de sus sillas para seguir a los cantantes.

-Déjalos - le dijo Bakura sosteniéndolo del brazo para que no los siguiera.

-Bakura tiene razón - le dijo Serenity - Esto tienen que arreglarlo ellos solos.

El pequeño albino solo pudo mirar a su mejor amiga y a su novio, y comprendiendo que era un dos contra uno, no le quedó mas remedio que volver a sentarse, haciendo un puchero que lo hacía verse infantil.

-No te preocupes - le dijo Bakura pasándole un brazo por los hombros - Ya encontraré la forma en que el faraón y el sacerdote me digan lo que pasó.

/Mientras, en el parque cercano/

-¿Tu crees que nos habrán perdonado? - le preguntó Seto al tricolor mayor mientras caminaban por uno de los senderos del lugar, teniendo como luz algunas farolas y la imponente presencia de la luna llena.

-Pues al menos lo hemos intentado ¿Cierto? - le contestó Yami, y apenas terminó de decir esa frase un par de voces gritándoles hicieron que los dos se voltearan.

-¡Seto!

-¡Yami!

Los nombrados solo pudieron mirar con alegría como Joey y Yugi se acercaban corriendo a toda velocidad hasta donde ellos estaban. Cuando los dos llegaron se tiraron encima de los cantantes envolviéndolos en un abrazo.

-No puedo creer que ustedes dos hicieran todo ese teatro por nosotros - decía Joey con la voz quebrada de la emoción y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del castaño.

-Yami - dijo Yugi separándose del faraón - Mírame a los ojos y dime lo que me dijiste la primera vez que me tuviste así entre tus brazos.

-Te amo Yugi - dijo Yami con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos - Te amo más que a mi propia vida - le dijo antes de besarlo con todo el amor del mundo.

-¿Y qué me dices tú neko? - dijo el rubio deshaciendo un poco el abrazo para mirar a Seto a los ojos.

-Si vuelves a irte, primero mátame - le dijo el castaño - Porque mi vida no vale nada si no estás a mi lado.

Ante esas dulces palabras Joey solo pudo sonreír, besándolo suavemente pero con pasión, demostrándole en ese sencillo acto que lo perdonaba y le pedía que nunca más se fuera de su lado.

Mientras, desde arriba, Ra y su hija Hator miraban la escena complacidos, felices de que por fin el martirio para estos jóvenes hubiese terminado...

**Antígona: **Nunca creí que mostrar una faceta emocional de Seto me resultara tan difícil.

**Zinger: **Al menos no te quedó tan empalagoso como la primera vez. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos luego!

**Antígona: **No se olviden de dejar comentarios, una buena crítica siempre es bien recibida.

**Canción: **El verdadero amor perdona

**Artista: **Mana & Prince Ryoce

**Atte.**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	5. Que vida la mia

**Que vida la mia (Tendershipping POV Bakura)**

_**Me despierto una mañana para verte pasar**_

_**Y te anote en mi mente por el resto de día**_

_**Que vida la mía**_

"Ring- Ring-Ring"

-¡Bakura! - gritó mi primo Marik desde el cuarto contiguo.

-¡¿Qué?! - le grité yo en respuesta.

-¡Apaga esa porquería! ¡Quiero dormir!

Me senté como zombie en la cama, y aún dormido apagué el reloj tirándolo al suelo de un manotazo, tomé una muda de ropa y me fui a bañar. Cuando salía, sentí el agradable aroma del café recién hecho y el dulce de las medialunas.

-Aaahhh - suspiré bajando las escaleras hasta el comedor - Mi desayuno favorito.

Me senté en la mesa de roble a tomar el desayuno junto con Marik, quien me miraba de manera sospechosamente amigable.

-Es extraño que me hagas el desayuno - le dije algo receloso - Y aún más por el hecho de que lo hagas a las seis de la mañana en un día en que tú debes entrar a las 9:30.

-¿Acaso no puedo darle un capricho de vez en cuando a mi querido primo? - respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo, impasible, pero su mirada pícara lo delataba.

-Ya escúpelo Marik - le dije - ¿Que quieres?

-Bien me descubriste - suspiró levantando las manos en señal de derrota - Quiero saber a donde te vas tres veces a la semana a las seis y media de la mañana. Tengo entendido que la Preparatoria no abre hasta las 8:00 y que tú tienes la costumbre de llegar media hora tarde mínimo.

Si no fuera porque mis malditas mejillas me traicionaron podría haberle dicho que estaba haciendo cualquier cosa sin importancia, y no pude evitar ver la sonrisa malévola que surcó el rostro de mi primo al ver el color en mi cara. Me negaba rotundamente a decirle qué era lo que hacía esos tres días a la semana, no quería echar a perder mi reputación por un simple capricho de mi estúpido primo.

-Sólo voy a ver a alguien – dije como si estuviera comentando acerca del clima, pero mis mejillas me traicionaron.

-...- el solo atinó a mirarme cono si fuera un fenómeno - ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

-Pues yo... - decía ya con los nervios a flor de piel y sin poder ocultarlo - El ni siquiera sabe que existo.

-Así que solo lo espías.

-¡Por supuesto que no! - grité escandalizado.

-Si vas a verlo tres veces a la semana, si el no sabe quien eres y tu si, entonces lo estas espiando – dijo con expresión de científico explicando su tesis.

-Tal vez - admití - Pero no con malas intenciones.

-Eso si que es nuevo en tí - dijo el rubio - Yo también conocí a Malik de la misma forma.

-¿Tu nuevo novio? - pregunté.

-Algún día te lo presentaré - me dijo extrañamente calmado - Tal vez te agrade, además tiene un amigo que es muy lindo.

-Solo tengo ojos para mi ángel - dije levantándome de la mesa, arrepintiéndome al instante de la frase que acababa de salir de mis labios.

Escuché sus carcajadas al escuchar lo que había dicho y no tenía intención de detenerse. Esa era la última vez que hablaba ese tipo de cosas con Marik.

Ni siquiera me molesté en despedirme de él y fui caminando hasta una esquina que me era bien conocida. Observé el reloj de pulsera que me regaló uno de mis amigos y vi que todavía faltaban cinco minutos para que él pasara por aquella calle, así que tomé mi MP4 y me puse a escuchar música.

-¡Apresúrate Yugi! - gritó una voz en la acera del frente, llamando a un chico muy parecido a Yami. Me quité los auriculares de los oídos para escucharlo mejor y me escondí para que no pudiera verme.

Ahí estaba, el ángel que gobernaba mis sueños. Cabello blanco, un poco largo y algo despeinado, simulando unos traviesos y delicados hilos de plata. Su rostro, de facciones suaves y perfectas, expresaban ternura, ingenuidad, inocencia, el alma misma del más divino ángel sobre la tierra. Sus movimientos eran suaves y elegantes y tenía unos preciosos ojos color chocolate

Me quedé observándolo desde mi escondite con fascinación. En ciertas ocasiones seguía doliéndome el orgullo el reconocer que estaba enamorado, pero… ¿Como era posible que los dioses hayan dejado abandonado en este lugar a una criatura tan divina?

-Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo - murmuré, antes de retomar el camino hasta la preparatoria para que no me descubriera.

_**Aún no se tu nombre y ya eres dueño de mi**_

_**y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa**_

_**Que vida la mía**_

El timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases por ese día tocó al fin. Estaba guardando todas mis cosas para reunirme con mis amigos cuando la peor profesora de la escuela me llamó. Otra vez.

-Joven Bakura - dijo la vieja vaca desde la puerta del aula - Acompáñeme al despacho del director.

_"¿Que carajo?" _pensé molesto mientras la seguía por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala que había visitado innumerables veces y que concia casi de memoria.

-Señor director - dijo la vieja mientras me obligaba a sentarme en la silla en frente del escritorio - Aquí le traigo al joven Bakura.

-Gracias Anacleta - le dijo el hombre gordo en frente mío.

-¿Y ahora que hice? - dije para que esta pequeña visita acabara de una buena vez.

-Eh recibido muchas quejas de todos los profesores que tienes – _"Y dale con lo mismo"_- Todos están de acuerdo: "Es un chico muy distraído, anda prácticamente en las nubes toda la clase. Es imposible tratar con el"... ¿Tienes algo que decir a tu favor?

-Soy como soy - le dije con desgano - Y si los profesores tienen algún problema conmigo deberían decírmelo a la cara, no andar trayéndome a esta podrida oficina cuando tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

No quería pasar más tiempo en ese lugar, así que tomé mi mochila y salí de ahí hasta llegar junto con Marik y Yami, quienes ya habían salido y me estaban esperando.

-No digas nada - dijo Yami cuando aparecí - Otro boleto gratis a la sala del director.

-Si me dieran un peso por cada vez que has pisado esa maldita oficina sería millonario - dijo Marik pasándome un brazo por el hombro - ¿Y esta vez por que fue?

-¿Acaso no es obvio? - dijo Yami de forma burlona- Esta soñando despierto toda la clase. Eso saca de quicio a todos los profesores.

-¿Eso es cierto primito? - preguntó Marik con picardía y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡Lo sabía! - grito mi mejor amigo al ver mi muda respuesta - ¡El Señor-Yo-Soy-De-Roca-Nada-Me-Altera está enamorado!

-¡Cierra la boca, maldito sopenco! - le dije mientras tapaba su boca con mis manos para evitar que alguien escuchara y viendo en todas direcciones.

Sentí algo húmedo chocar contra mi mano.

-¡Wacala! – grité agitando mi mano para sacarme la saliva – Eres un asco.

-Relájate hermano - dijo el tricolor - Los tres estamos en tu misma situación.

-¿Tu también? - pregunté curioso.

-Si - admitió sin inmutarse - Pero no hablemos de mi, hablemos de ti. Dinos... ¿Quien es la afortunada?

_"Afortunado" _ corregí para mis adentros, mientras mi mente hizo lo que estaba haciendo durante toda la mañana, evocar el recuerdo del precioso ángel que había logrado cautivarme.

_**No se que hacer, para ser al aire que va a tu alrededor**_

_**Y acaricia tu piel**_

_**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte**_

_**Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte**_

_**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo**_

_**Dame una señal solo dame una mirada**_

_**Si tu estas a mi lado ya no me **_

_**Me importa nada**_

_**Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por probar tus labios**_

_**Rojos, llenos de ti**_

_**Solo dime que si**_

-¿Tienes un plan para esta tarde? - me preguntó Marik saliendo de darse una ducha.

-Además de aburrirme como hongo... - respondí desde el sillón - Nada.

-Perfecto - dijo sentándose en una silla - Malik y yo decíamos ir al cine. Yami irá con su "amigovio" y para no dejarte solo y no que hagas mal tercio, le dije a mi pareja que invitara a su amigo.

-¿El que me hablaste hace unos días?

-El mismo - dijo -Quien sabe, tal vez hagan una linda pareja...

Estaba aburrido hasta la coronilla, y el día estaba propicio para ver una película así que acepté. Prefería estar rodeado de gente que conocía antes que quedarme sentado como mula frente al televisor

-Será mejor que te pongas guapo - me molestaba Marik - No querrás causar una mala impresión

-Ni que fuera a salir con el - repliqué - Además, sabes que solo tengo ojos para **él**.

-Cierto - contestó - Tu pequeño amor imposible. Al menos intenta ser amable con él ¿Vale? Hazlo por mí, por todas las veces que te salvé de las suspensiones para no decir de las expulsiones.

-Vale, vale - le dije, solo para que se callara - Pero conste que esto lo hago solo porque te debo varias.

-¡Eres el mejor!

/En un parque cerca del cine/

-¿Seguro que vinieron? - pregunté al no ver ni una cara conocida en el lugar.

-Seguro - dijo buscando entre la gente - ¡Mira ahí están!

Sentados en una banca pude identificar a un joven muy parecido a mi primo, Malik Isthar. Este le devolvió el saludo cuando nos ubicó, y vi que también estaba Yami, tomando de la mano al mismo chico que vi con mi ángel aquella vez.

-¡Marik! - grito el moreno al ver a mi primo, saltando a sus brazos y robándole un beso.

-Hola hikari - contestó al saludo con ese apodo por el cual solía llamarlo.

-Vengan, quiero presentarles a un par de amigos - dijo Malik mientras nos llevaba con los dos tricolores - Chicos el es Yugi. Yugi, ellos son mi novio Marik y su primo Bakura.

-Un placer conocerlos chicos - dijo el tricolor menor con una sonrisa - Y tenias toda la razón Malik.

-¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué? - al igual que yo, el joven moreno no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando Yugi.

-Bakura es muy parecido a Ryou.

-Con la diferencia de que Ryou es mucho más lindo y tierno que esta patata - dijo mi primo dándome un codazo cómplice en las costillas.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te parto la cara - le dije a Marik listo para asentarle el primer golpe.

-¿Por que no mejor dejan sus riñas familiares para después del helado? - nos interrumpió Yami señalando a un chico que venia hasta nosotros haciendo malabares con seis potes de helados.

-Siento la demora chicos, la heladería esta repleta - _"¡No puede ser, es imposible!" _

-Ryou hay alguien que quiero presentarte - dijo Yugi al chico, a quien no se le veía el rostro por estar tapado por los potes - el es Bakura, Bakura el es Ryou.

El chico dejó los potes a un lado antes de volverse a saludarme.

-Me da mucho gusto co... - le estaba saludando, pero al ver quien era las palabras abandonaron mi boca - …nocerte

-Es un pla... cer - dijo mi ángel, callando al verme con los ojos abiertos como platos y un leve color carmín en las mejillas.

Si esto es un sueño que alguien me pellizque. Sencillamente me quedé mudo al ver al dueño de mi corazón parado justo frente a mí. Podía sentir como mi corazón latía con fuerza y como la sangre se agolpaba en mi rostro. Era aún mas hermoso de cerca y no quería despertar de ese maravilloso sueño, pero como en todo sueño tiene que haber un despertar, y deseé matar a mi mejor amigo justo en ese instante .

-No quiero interrumpir pero ¿Cual es mi helado?

-E... es este - dijo Ryou dándose la vuelta y entregándole a Yami el pote de su helado.

-Lindo ¿Cierto? - me preguntó por lo bajo Marik - Te dije que te agradaría.

-¡Idiota! - contesté en su lugar, también en voz baja - ¿Por que no me dijiste que tu novio conocía a **él**?

-¿Ryou es el chico que te trae como estúpido? - pregunto con sorpresa

-Si - dije rojo como tomate.

-Menuda coincidencia - murmuró - Pero ahora ya tienes la oportunidad de conocerle. Además, por la forma en la que se quedó mirándote, apostaría a que le impresionaste de sobremanera.

No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones, así que hice como si esa conversación nunca hubiese existido y seguí al grupo hasta el cine.

La tarde se me pasó volando. Primero los helados, luego una película bastante cursi para mi gusto y una cena en un restaurante. La verdad es que no se si fue casualidad, el destino, los dioses, o la obra de otro de los tantos planes de mi primo, pero en toda la salida no pude apartarme ni un solo momento de Ryou. Este pequeño ángel cumplía a la perfección con la definición que le había dado: era dulce, inocente y muy, pero muy hablador. Así fue que pude conocerlo a fondo: descubrí que se había mudado a Dominio hace un año por problemas familiares, que estaba en primero de la preparatoria, que tenía una hermana en America, que conoció a Malik en una competencia de baile, y que tanto el como Yugi lo habían terminado arrastrándolo hasta el parque.

-La pasé fenomenal - dijo Ryou frotándose la barriga después de una abundante cena - Espero que podamos juntarnos mas seguido.

-¿El fin de semana que viene les parece bien? - propuso Yami guiñándome un ojo al notar mi creciente relación con el pequeño albino.

-Perfecto - dijo él - Yugi no tendrá trabajos pendientes, Malik descansará de las tutorías y yo voy a dejar de aburrirme como hongo en mi casa jeje.

-Entonces esta arreglado - dijo Marik para luego besar a su novio - Nos vemos mañana.

-Me gustó mucho haberte conocido Bakura - me dijo Ryou - Es bueno hacer un nuevo amigo.

_"Amigo… es un buen comienzo" _pensé para mis adentros con una sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Ryou. Nos vemos el fin de semana que viene - le contesté antes de darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

_**Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti**_

_**Y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias**_

_**Que vida la mía**_

_**Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti**_

_**Y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día**_

_**Que vida la mía**_

_**No se que hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor**_

_**Y acaricia tu piel**_

3:30 am.

_"Que tarde" _pensé dando vueltas en la cama por enésima vez. Marik tuvo que llevarme a la fuerza a mi cama y encerrarme en mi cuarto para que no deambule por la casa como si fuera un zombi.

Esa tarde fueron las horas mas felices de mi vida, pensaba una y otra vez. Había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al dueño de mi corazón, mi alma y mi mente, y había sido simplemente perfecto. No podía apartar la mente de su recuerdo, su voz, sus ojos al mirarme, su sonrisa angelical...

-Ryou eres tan perfecto... - murmuré con alegría - Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo... Y lo que daría por que me correspondieras...

Otra punzada en mi orgullo al decir palabras de mujer, pero la ignoré completamente. Me estaba preguntando qué estaría haciendo a estas horas. Seguramente durmiendo, soñando un sin fin de cosas bellas. _"Me pregunto si estaré hoy en tus sueños". _Quería creer que sí, pero sabia que para ganar el corazón de alguien hacia falta tiempo, paciencia y por sobre todo, cariño. Un cariño que de seguro nadie le había negado nunca, y del que era merecedor.

"Tin-Tin-Tin"

-¿Hum? ¿Quien podrá ser? - murmuré tomando el celular y descubriendo que había un mensaje de texto:

_"¿Estas despierto primito?"_

Creo que no hay que ser un genio adivino para saber quien había mandado un mensaje tan estúpido. Decidí no contestarle para darle como respuesta que sí estaba dormido y que dejara de molestar, aunque un nuevo mensaje corto el hilo de mis pensamientos:

_"Se que estás pensando en Ryou..."_

_"Maldito cretino"_ dije en mi fuero interior pero después una idea brillante me hizo componer una sonrisa en mi rostro:

_"Veo que tu tampoco estas dormido ¿Tengo que suponer que estas pensando en Malik? O mejor aún, después de ese escenita en el baño del cine ¿Debo suponer que estás pensando en como follártelo?"_

Me reí con ganas al escuchar un golpe en seco y el plástico hecho añicos. Sabía perfectamente que a Marik no le gustaba hablar de esa parte de su vida sentimental.

_**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte**_

_**Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte**_

_**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo**_

_**Dame una señal solo dame una mirada**_

_**Si tu estas a mi lado ya no me **_

_**Me importa nada**_

_**Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por probar tus labios**_

_**Rojos, llenos de ti**_

_**Solo dime que si**_

-¡Bakura! – escuché como gritaban mi nombre apenas puse un pie en el parque.

-¡Ryou! - contesté agitando el brazo y viendo como el corría a mi encuentro.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo - dijo el mientras me daba un abrazo, al que correspondí todo sonrojado - Ven quiero mostrarte algo – continuó, jalándome de la mano sin darme tiempo a saludar al resto de mis amigos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, prefería mil veces estar solo con Ryou que rodeado de los tortolitos (N/A: entiéndase por Marik y Malik) y los futuros tortolos (Yami y Yugi).

-Mira - me dijo al detenerse en una feria de artesanos que había esa tarde-noche en la ciudad - ¿Que te parece si echamos un vistazo?

-Por supuesto - dije siguiéndolo por todos los puestos viendo joyas, recipientes de cerámica, títeres y lo mejor de todo, peluches.

-¡Que tierno! - dijo mi pequeño albino al ver un peluchito con forma de gatito blanco en uno de los puestos - ¡Lastima que le di mi billetera a Yugi!

Estuvo refunfuñando por su mala decisión hasta que al final se interesó mas en un lugar donde hacían figuras de origami.

-Me llevo ese gatito - le dije a la vendedora, una señora mayor que nos había estado mirando con ternura.

-De seguro que el jovencito estará encantado - respondió la mujer envolviendo cuidadosamente el paquete - Aquí tiene.

-Gracias - le pagué y tomé el paquete tratando en todo el camino en el que seguí al dueño de mi alma que no se diera cuenta de lo que escondía.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? - le sugerí al ver como miraba con la boca echa agua a un puesto donde vendían hamburguesas.

-Me muero de hambre - dijo Ryou caminando hasta el puesto, pero lo detuve antes que llegara.

-Tengo un plan mejor - le dije, y lo saqué de la feria llevándolo a un restaurante muy elegante.

-No podría dejar que pagues una comida en un lugar como este - titubeó mi compañero al llegar.

-No te preocupes, uno de mis contactos es el empresario dueño de este restaurante - le dije y nos ubicamos en una mesa alejada, para más privacidad.

Comimos una abundante cena, y pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo platicando sobre nuestras vidas y anécdotas divertidas.

-Vaya, mira la hora - dijo Ryou terminando lo que quedaba en su copa - Creo que será mejor irnos.

-Tienes razón, pero antes... - dije sacando el paquete que traía escondido - Esto podría gustarte.

No puedo describir la sensación de dicha que inundó mi pecho al ver los ojos iluminados y la carita sonriente de Ryou al abrir mi regalo.

-Bakura... No debiste haberte molestado - me dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

-Es para que siempre me recuerdes - contesté con algo de rubor - Ven, se nos hace tarde y tus amigos se preguntarán donde están

Fuimos en el auto y lo ayudé a bajarse cuando llegamos a su casa.

-Me divertí mucho Kura - afirmó Ryou haciéndome sonrojar con ese nuevo apodo. Realmente me gustaría que me llamara "Kura" con más frecuencia - Fue muy lindo.

-Me gustaría repetirlo - dije yo, acercándome lentamente a el. Pude ver como el también se inclinaba hacia mi, solo faltaban milímetros para poder besar sus labios cuando...

-¡Ya era hora de que llegaran! - gritó Malik desde la ventana de arriba de la casa.

-Chicos volvieron - dijo Yugi abriendo la puerta y haciéndose a un lado para que Ryou pasara.

-Entonces, nos vemos Kura - se despidió el, con un adorable color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Nos vemos - contesté mientras la puerta se cerraba, pero no había terminado de llegar a la vereda cuando Ryou salio de la casa, se acercó a mí, y me dio aquello con lo que había estado soñando desde el primer día en que lo vi: La dulce presión de sus labios sobre los míos. Fue un roce leve, tímido, con el que deseé que el tiempo se parara. Lo abracé suavemente por la cintura y lo acerqué más a mi, besándolo de una manera lenta y romántica.

-Nos vemos mañana - murmuró mi Ángel antes de separase de mi y entrar como un rayo a la casa.

Sin lugar a dudas, ese fue el día mas feliz de mi vida...

**Antígona: **¿Y, que les pareció? Seré breve y diré que este es el primer Tendershipping que escribo y se lo dedico a Sky Angels ¡Espero que lo disfruten chicas!

**Zinger: **Sin dudas mas coherente que la vez anterior. ¡Nos vemos!

**Cancion:** Que vida la mía

**Artista: **Reik

**Atte.**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	6. Seducción

**Seducción ( Bronzeshipping POV Malik)**

_**Ya no puedo resistir la tentación**_

_**De tu piel cuando me tocas, mil cosas me provocas**_

_**Yo me alejo para sentir alivio**_

_**Y volver al aire tibio**_

_**Calmar esta revolución**_

-Mira Ryou – dije en cuanto salimos de la cafetería – Llueve.

-Tienes razón Malik – contestó él extendiendo su mano fuera del techo para comprobar, mientras se ponía una cazadora y se dirijía a su clase – Creo que con este clima no vendré a Educación Física. Nos vemos en casa.

-De acuerdo – contesté, y tomé camino hasta el aula 7 subiéndome la capucha, donde, por suerte, no había llegado todavía mi profesor de Historia.

-Hola Malik – me saludó Yugi desde uno de los bancos cercanos al mío cuando entré al aula.

-Hola – dije al sentarme en un banco detrás del suyo- ¿Me pasarías las respuestas de los puntos 4 y 5? No los entendí y necesito aprobar ese práctico.

-Ten – contestó entregándome las hojas.

Las recibí con una sonrisa agradecida y luego volví mi mirada hacia la puerta. No creo poder decidir si esto que ocurre cada día viernes me sabe a gloria o a una pesadilla. Alto, piel morena, ojos lilas con los que es capaz dejarte petrificado, con un físico condenadamente envidiable, cabello rubio cenizo y despeinado que respondía al nombre de Marik. Creo que nunca podré decidirme si tenerlo de compañero de banco es un sueño o una condena.

Escondí mis ojos entre mi flequillo cuando se estaba acercando al banco, y traté de estar concentrado en copiar de la hoja que Yugi me había pasado. Para qué engañarme si lo que menos me importaba en ese momento eran las estúpidas respuestas. Sentí como dejaba caer el bolso en el suelo, arrastraba la silla y se sentaba a mi lado. También podía sentir la penetrante mirada lila sobre mi oculto rostro, causando que la sangre se agolpara en mis ya de por si encendidas mejillas. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano en volver a copiar de la hoja de Yugi, pero su cercanía me hacía imposible realizar un pensamiento coherente. Mi mano tembló junto con el bolígrafo en ella, haciendo que las palabras escritas en la hoja no pudieran ser leídas ni con un traductor universal.

Suspiré aliviado cuando llegó en profesor al aula, arrastrando consigo un televisor y sentí como me liberaba del peso de sus ojos. Miré hacia el frente y traté de calmarme observando cada detalle del negro pizarrón como si de la octava maravilla se tratase. Tenía que controlar mis actos si no quería cometer la indecencia de besarlo en ese mismo momento.

Para lograr mi cometido, me propuse prestar la mayor atención posible en lo que decía el profesor. Explicaba que íbamos a ver un video antes de apagar las luces.

Di un pequeño respingo cuando la oscuridad invadió el aula. El hecho de tener al dueño de mis sueños a escasos centímetros de mi y que nadie pudiera ver absolutamente nada me estaban sacando de las casillas. Ladeé la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre la fría superficie de la pared que tenía a mi izquierda cuando una luz blanquecina anunciaba el comienzo del documental que nuestro profesor nos haría ver.

Marik apoyó la cabeza en el escritorio, usando sus brazos como almohada en cuando el video comenzó. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sentí como tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, debajo de la mesa. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero cada vez sentía que mi piel se derretiría al contacto con la suya. ¿Acaso no tenía idea de las numerosas sensaciones que me producía? ¿O lo hacía a propósito para provocarme?

La hora y media que estuvimos encerrados en esa clase, mi mente solo se concentró en mi mano, y en como la suya describía pequeños círculos y figuras sin sentido. Miraba sin ver en realidad la pantalla del televisor. De seguro que mi expresión parecía la de un autómata.

En uno de esos roces empezó a describir las letras de una palabra. Primero una T, luego una E, a esas le siguió una A, para luego terminar con una M y una O. Me sonrojé en extremo en el momento en que uní las letras en una frase coherente, y mi pulso se aceleró cuando sentí sus suaves labios sobre mi piel.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, sacándome de mi pequeño mundo de ilusiones para traerme a la realidad. Con desgano liberó mi mano del roce y ambos empezamos a guardar nuestras cosas con rapidez, yo casi a la velocidad de la luz

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del aula, directo al patio descubierto. Mi corazón todavía parecía un potrillo desbocado y sentía mucho calor, en contraste con el frío del ambiente. Me senté a los pies de un árbol para calmarme y pensar en el por qué, desde hace mas de un mes, Marik siempre trataba de acercarse de esa manera, acorralándome, dominándome… y seduciéndome.

_**Ya no puedo volver atrás**_

_**Soy parte de este juego**_

_**Que se juega con fuego amor**_

_**Todo quema en mi corazón**_

_**Que se agita a mil por hora y yo perdiendo el control**_

"_Como pesan estos libros" _ me dije mientras caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela transportando los libros que tapaban mi vista _"antes de que me de cuenta estaré tumbado en el piso"_

Y parece que el destino interpretó mi pequeña broma como un deseo, ya que resbalé con uno de los escalones de la escalera que tenía a mi derecha, perdiendo el equilibrio.

Cerré con fuerza los ojos, esperando el duro golpe en mi espalda, pero nunca llegó. En vez de eso, sentí un fuerte brazo que me sostenía la cintura, impidiendo que cayera.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó una voz familiar.

Lentamente abrí los ojos, para toparme con otros de un hermoso color lila, observándome preocupado. La sangre inundó mis mejillas y el pulso se me aceleró al descubrir en la comprometedora pose en la ambos habíamos quedado.

-Eehh… Si… Estoy b-bien – le dije como pude, tomándolo del brazo para no caerme, e inconscientemente acercándome mas a él.

Ni siquiera reparé en los libros que habían quedado regados por la escalera, solo era conciente de la forma en que Marik me sostenía, abrazándome, y en como yo se lo retribuía.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos – me dijo mientras me acariciaba el rostro, causando estragos en mi ritmo cardíaco. Ahora estábamos de pie y no inclinados; el me pasaba un brazo por la cintura, mientras yo tenía las manos sobre su pecho.

Apoyó su frente sobre la mía, dejando escasos centímetros de separación entre nuestros labios. Ya no era conciente de nada mas, solo de su cercanía, de su protector abrazo que me reconfortaba. Su respiración golpeaba mi piel de una manera deliciosa, que hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera de gusto. Simplemente una bendita tentación el tenerle tan cerca y solo para mi, que no resistí el impulso de besarle.

Pareció sorprendido ante mi repentino acto, pero no perdió tiempo y me correspondió, comenzando de manera suave y tranquila al principio, para luego volverse mas hambriento y necesitado….

_**Seducción, peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí**_

_**Seducción, peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

-No hablas en serio – me dijo Ryou cuando le comenté lo que pasó. Ahora estábamos en el pasillo durante el receso – Te dejaste atrapar.

-Fui tan estúpido – me dije mientras me apoyaba contra la pared – Necesito tranquilizarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó Yugi, quien acababa de llegar.

-¿Cómo te sentirías si… besaras a uno de los Yamis? – le preguntó Ryou a Yugi.

Llamábamos Yamis a los tres chicos más populares del colegio por tener a casi todo el mundo a sus pies, y también por el aire siniestro y misterioso que los tres emanaban. Eran Atem, un chico parecido a Yugi, Bakura, muy similar a Ryou y por supuesto Marik.

-Raro – contestó nuestro pequeño amigo con un adorable carmín en las mejillas cuando hubo ubicado a los nombrados, especialmente al primero – Y confundido.

-Pues nuestro buen amigo Malik hoy besó a nuestro no tan amigo Marik – dijo el albino, provocando que el tricolor abriera sus ya de por si enormes ojos.

-¿Es en serio? – me preguntó.

-¡No fue mi culpa! – grité, atrayendo a medio mundo y luego completé con un murmuro – El me provocó.

-Te está seduciendo – dijo Yugi – Debes tener cuidado.

-Si lo se – comenté – debo ir a clase, nos vemos en la casa.

-Nos vemos – se despidieron y yo tomé camino hasta el laboratorio.

Iba caminando por los pasillos llenos de estudiantes, pero mi mente vagaba por otro sitio. Traía las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza un poco gacha, mirando mis pies y ensimismado en mis pensamientos cuando algo rompió mi concentración.

Como salidos de la nada, aparecieron un par de dedos morenos que acariciaron mis labios con sutileza. Sorprendido, alcé la vista y me di vuelta, justo para ver como Marik me miraba y llevaba los dedos que me acariciaron hasta su boca, en una especie de beso indirecto,

"_¡Maldito seas por provocarme de esta manera!" _le grité en mi fuero interno al ver su sonrisa traviesa después de mirarme, y de manera inconsciente mi corazón agregó _"Aunque desearía que nunca te detuvieras"_

_**Taquicardia y aceleración**_

_**Ya son una constante**_

_**Son síntomas que da tu amor**_

_**Pienso en nada para volver a ser**_

_**Hoy te veo de igual modo**_

_**No para este deseo amor**_

-¡Uf! Cómo odio a la profesora de Educación Física – comentó Ryou mientras estábamos en la sala de casilleros cerca del gimnasio. Habían cambiado la hora por la lluvia y tuve que obligarlo a asistir de todos modos

-No se de que te quejas – le dije mientras me sacaba la sudadera – Después de todo, tienes 10 en esta materia.

-Eso no significa que me agrade quien me enseña – contestó cerrando su casillero.

Seguí cambiándome de ropa, y ya estaba por irme cuando Yugi llega con un extraño mensaje.

-Marik quiere que lo veas lo antes posible en el estacionamiento – dijo algo preocupado – Si quieres podemos decirle que te sientes mal o algo por el estilo.

La idea de mi hermano me agradaba, puesto que necesitaba un tiempo a solas conmigo mismo para aclararme las ideas. Pero algo me decía que tenía que verle, así que pese a los reclamos y advertencias de Yugi y las súplicas de Ryou, tomé camino hasta el estacionamiento. Ambos estaban tratando de cuidarme y que no resultara herido, por eso se los agradecía. Pero si quería manejar esto debía mantener a mis hermanos lejos de esto, en especial a Yugi. En temas da amor, él siempre era el más sobreprotector.

Recorrí con la mirada el casi desierto estacionamento, hasta que lo vi. Lo encontré recostado sobre el capó del flamante BMW que ostentaba, mirándome de una forma muy seductora.

-Adoro tu rostro cuando te sonrojas – me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla – Eso hace que te veas muy tierno.

-Marik yo… - me era muy difícil articular alguna palabra teniéndolo tan cerca, con su mano ahora sobre mi barbilla y la otra en mi cintura; mi pulso se aceleraba. Estaba seguro de que el también podía oírlo

-¿Si, mi amor? – murmuró cuando sentí la punta de su nariz rozando sutilmente mi mejilla de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? – pregunté al fin, perdido como estaba en sus caricias.

-Porque te amo – contestó simplemente, abrazándome - ¿Tú me amas?

Mi mente quedó en blanco, sencillamente porque decidí mandar a la conciencia al traste. Me alejé un poco para mirarle bien y contestar a su pregunta…

_**Ya no puedo volver atrás**_

_**Soy parte de este juego**_

_**Que se juega con fuego amor**_

_**Todo quema en mi corazón**_

_**Que se agita a mil por hora y yo perdiendo el control**_

-Claro que te amo – dije besándolo – Has logrado seducirme.

-He logrado lo que nadie pudo – susurró contra mis labios antes de volverme a besar, esta vez mas apasionadamente.

Perdido me encontraba en las numerosas sensaciones que me brindaba. Corrían por mis venas como si no hubiera un mañana, quemando todo a su paso. Ya no era consciente de mis actos, ahora solo me dominaba el instinto. En vez de sentir mi pulso, solo escuchaba un sonoro zumbido; si me llegaba a dar un ataque cardíaco, lo haría directamente responsable.

Los pulmones me dolían, pero me dolía más el tener que separarme después de haber esperado tanto tiempo algo como esto. Ambos jadeábamos por aire y sentíamos la dicha de por fin estar juntos.

-Esto será una locura ¿Cierto? – me preguntaste cuando te recuperaste.

-Será difícil hacer entrar en razón a mis hermanos – comenté con una risita.

-Bueno, para eso tendremos mucho tiempo. Por ahora, frente al mundo, no seremos nada. Pero al estar solos… – dijiste, antes de volver a besarme y llevarme contigo de vuelta a ese mágico mundo de ensueño.

_**Seducción, peligrosa poción**_

_**Que me envenena el cuerpo**_

_**Me pone al descubierto amor**_

_**Sin defensas estoy tan propensa**_

_**Al pecado de tu boca**_

_**Que todo esto provoca en mí (bis)**_

"_Esto será bien complicado" _me dije mientras caminaba a mi clase al día siguiente.

-¡Malik!¡Malik! – escuché gritar a Ryou, y al darme la vuelta, vi como este corría a mi encuentro.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté cuando lo tuve cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quería Marik ayer?

-EEE… pues… solo…. Molestarme un poco, nada más jeje – contesté riéndome como un tarado, con las mejillas encendidas – Al final no lo encontré en el estacionamiento.

-¿Solo eso? Pues menos mal que no pasó nada malo – _"¿Consideraría malo el que ahora esté saliendo con uno de los Yamis?"_- ¿Me acompañas a la sala del director? Tengo que entregarle estos papeles.

-Vale – contesté, y juntos nos fuimos a la sala del viejo director.

El timbre sonó antes de que llegáramos, pero decidí de todos modos que lo acompañaría.

-Y mas vale que no vuelva a verlo por aquí en un largo tiempo – se escuchó hablar al director, mientras Marik salía de la sala – Que ésta sea la última vez.

Ryou y yo nos hicimos a un lado para que el pasara, pero contrario a lo que mi hermanito pensaba, mi novio secreto se escondió detrás de la pared que da a la escalera. Una vez que se metió en la sala, Marik salió de su escondite, me abrazó y me besó dulcemente.

-Anoche soñé contigo – dijo en mi oído, estremeciéndome con su aliento.

-¿Y qué soñaste? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Nada que no quisiera soñar – dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

-Me gustaría saber los detalles – murmuré, ocasionando que el aprisionara mi boca sobre la suya en un contacto demandante, rayando en lo hambriento.

Gemí por lo bajo al sentir las suaves sacudidas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo por su cercanía, y antes que me diera cuenta, él ya se había ido, dejándome sin aire, apoyándome en la pared y sosteniéndome la cabeza.

-Malik – llamó Ryou angustiado; acababa de salir de la sala - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me agarró una fuerte jaqueca – mentí lo mas rápido que pude, tratando de recuperar la poca cordura que me quedaba.

_**Lo que has hecho es violar mis derechos**_

_**Has tomado mi cuerpo y ya no tengo control**_

_**Dictadura de mis movimientos**_

_**Sublimes a tu antojo**_

_**Que sufro pero gozo…**_

-Marik – suspiré cuando lo sentí rodearme con sus brazos – Te extrañé

-Eso es nuevo – dijo sobre la curvatura de mi cuello – y me agrada.

Sonreí para mi, y sin separarme de el me di vuelta para encararle.

-¿Cómo lo haces? – le pregunté con calma.

-¿Hacer qué? – inquirió con curiosidad.

-Esto – dije, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos – El tenerme a tu merced.

-Baka – contestó con una risita y besando la punta de mi nariz – Tú eres el que me tiene a su merced.

-Tal vez tengas razón – dije, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y las manos en su pecho – Y aunque no me gusta que me dominen, me alegro de que tú seas mi dueño.

-Yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío – murmuró, haciendo más presión en su abrazo.

-Por toda la eternidad – completé, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara

**Zinger: **Aún con las mejoras sigo creyendo que se te fue la mano con la cantidad de besos

**Antígona: **Voy a dejar que eso lo decidan nuestros lectores.

**Zinger**: ¡Nos vemos en la próxima canción!

**Canción**: Seducción

**Artista**: Thalía

**Atte.**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	7. El Poeta

**El poeta (Yami X Hikari/ Puppyshipping POV Yami/Seto)**

_**Nací para amarte**_

_**Yo te daría lo que quieras**_

_**Mi corazón, mi vida entera**_

_**Tu pide que yo te voy a complacer**_

-Maldita sea Bakura ¡YA LLÁMALO DE UNA P**TA VEZ! – gritó Marik desde el sillón - ¡Y ya deja de ir de un lado a otro si no quieres abrir una zanja en el piso!

Bakura estuvo tentado a romperle la cara de un buen puñetazo si no se callaba, pero se contuvo. Miró el objeto blanco entre sus manos sin evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su columna vertebral. En su mente se imaginó arrojando el móvil al suelo y verlo hacerse añicos. Pero sin dudas eso era un acto de cobardía extrema y no, Bakura no era ningún cobarde, así que marcó el número y apretó la tecla verde con un sentimiento extraño de so saber lo que estaba haciendo. El sonido de la línea sonando un par de veces lo hizo medir las consecuencias, pero ya era tarde para colgar antes de que alguien contestara.

-¿Hola? – ahí estaba esa cantarina voz…

-Hola Ryou, soy yo, Bakura – su garganta se secó por los nervios y no pude agregar algo más. Maldita vergüenza.

-Hola Bakura ¿Necesitas algo? Es raro que me llames.

"_Si, porque mis nervios me traicionarían cada vez que lo hiciera" _ pensó.

-No es por nada malo, es solo que… quería saber si tenías algún plan para esta noche jeje – se sintió como un idiota al reír de esa manera y de milagro consiguió decir una frase sin tartamudear.

-Pues… Yugi nos invitó a mí y a Malik a una cena – dijo un poco… ¿Apenado? Al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

-¿Una cena con Yugi y Malik? – sonrió divertido cuando Marik prestó atención al escuchar el nombre de su amado.

-Me encantaría que vinieras, de verdad – sus mejillas de seguro le estarían traicionando por la risa mal disimulada del joven sentado en el sillón - Pero Yugi dijo que tenía que hablarnos de un asunto de verdad urgente e importante y no quiero que se sienta incómodo ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo – _"¡MALDITO ENANO DEL DEMONIO!" _– Bueno, no importa ¿Qué te parece si te invito a una cita la próxima semana?

-Me… gustaría mucho – Bakura pudo percibir un sonrojo en el timbre de su voz.

-Entonces te espero el próximo sábado en mi casa.

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces – dijo antes de colgar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – _"¿Puede alguien ser tan chismoso?"_

-Dijo que el enano tenía algo urgente que tratar con ellos así que no habrá salida esta noche – contestó arrojándole el teléfono.

-Oh no, por supuesto que habrá salida esta noche – dijo Marik atrapando al vuelo el objeto - ¿El enano del que hablas no es de casualidad el amor no declarado de Yami?

-El mismo – respondió, acostándose en uno de los sofás libres y sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

Marik no agregó ningún comentario, simplemente se limitó a marcar un número en el teléfono, aumentando las dudas y la curiosidad de Bakura. El albino se sentó en el sillón, estirando su cuerpo en dirección al moreno, tratando de escuchar a quién estaba dirigida la llamada y de qué estarían por hablar.

-¿Yami? ¿Tienes algo que hacer a la noche que no sea fantasear con tu "amor imposible"?

Un sonido salió del parlante del aparato, proveniente del otro lado de la línea. Bakura sonrió al imaginar el rostro del faraón ante las palabras del egipcio y la cantidad de insultos indescifrables salidas del aparato. Carcajeó con ganas al ver como Marik se masajeaba sus adoloridos oídos manteniendo lo más alejado posible el aparato de la sensible zona.

-Te propongo… - comenzó, antes de mirar al albino y corregirse – Les propongo una misión de espionaje

"_Esto va a ser tan divertido" _ se Bakura dijo en cuanto llegaron al restaurante donde ellos cenarían.

Iban los tres disfrazados para que nadie los reconociera y pidieron una mesa alejada de todos, pero desde donde podía verse el lugar completo.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó Yami, asfixiado por el traje negro que lo obligaron a llevar – Sabes, no se ni por qué te pregunto esto, ustedes dos son los que tienen a sus chicos en una cena, no yo.

-Pediremos una comida y estaremos aquí como si nada viendo lo que ellos hacen – respondió Marik, ladeando la cabeza hacia la mesa donde estaban para que entendieran mi mensaje – Y en cuanto a lo segundo, vamos, todo el mundo sabe que estás hasta el cuello por Yugi.

Vio como en faraón llenaba sus pulmones para gritarme en la cara otra vez que no estaba enamorado de Yugi, pero se calmó al caer en la cuenta del lugar en donde se encontraban y sin duda no quería armar una escena semejante.

-¿Sólo eso? ¿Solo vamos a estar aquí como idiotas espiando lo que hacen?– Bakura tenía dibujado en su rostro un cartel que decía "¿Y para esto nos hiciste venir así?"

-¿Qué prefieres? – le increpó el moreno - ¿Ver otra de las tantas películas aburridas que pasan por televisión o ver lo que está haciendo tu amorcito?

Marik debía admitirlo, le fascinaba hacer rabiar a sus amigos con el tema del amor. Se reía a carcajadas en su interior al ver la expresión de rabia y vergüenza mezcladas que ambos ponían ante frases referentes a sus sentimientos.

La camarera llegó en ese momento y tomó sus órdenes antes de volver a marcharse, dándoles un poco de tranquilidad y seriedad al asunto. Bakura le pidió una revista cualquiera antes de que se fuera, y cinco minutos después fingía que leía un interesante artículo sobre cómo cultivar tomates en una huerta casera.

-Hey Bakura – Yami le había quitado la revista de las manos en cuanto comenzó realmente a leer el artículo - ¿Por qué no le prestas más atención a "tu ángel" que a esa revista?

El albino lo maldijo entre dientes. Ya suficiente tenía con Marik, ahora Yami se había sumado. Iba a gritarle varias verdades a la cara, cuando él señaló con el dedo en dirección a Ryou y esas verdades murieron antes de ser pronunciadas.

En la mesa donde estaba Ryou, la camarera se le insinuaba de una forma que francamente nadie desearía ver ¿Acaso esa mujer no conocía el significado de la palabra "discreción"? Bakura vio como Ryou se sonrojaba por las constantes sonrisas e incontables guiños de esa zorra y no pudo evitar doblar el tenedor que tenía entre sus manos para descargar tensiones. Francamente hubiera deseado que fuese un cuchillo para así poder arrojárselo a esa rubia mal teñida. Pero cuando ella acarició "accidentalmente" la mano de Ryou, su paciencia terminó por explotar.

-Listo, a ésa yo la mato – dijo antes de ponerme de pie bruscamente.

Mientras, Yami y Marik habían visto divertidos los celos de Bakura hacia la camarera. Marik incluso había sacado una videocámara para captar aquella imagen nunca antes vista por los mortales. Yami tapó su boca al verlo doblar el tenedor, de seguro imaginando que era el cuello de la mujer, pero al ver ese brillo asesino que no había visto en mucho tiempo y la frase de que iba a matar a la camarera le advirtieron que la cosa iba en serio. Marik también notó el cambio de actitud del albino, así que dejando de lado la cámara y con ayuda del faraón tomaron al ex ladrón para evitar que cometiera alguna locura.

-Tranquilízate Bakura – le decía Marik, obligándole a tomar asiento.

-¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran? Te recuerdo que espiarlos fue idea vuestra.

Bakura se libró del agarre de sus amigos y se acomodé el saco, en parte molesto por no haber matado a esa zorra y en parte feliz de que no le hubieran descubierto. Lo cierto es que se le hacía muy difícil no mandar al Reino de las Sombras a cada persona que se acercaba a Ryou con "esas" intenciones. Estaba celoso, había pasado mucho tiempo para que pudiera reconocerlo abiertamente y ahora que lo sabía, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre él y Ryou. Cuando un ladrón clava la vista en una joya no descansa hasta verla entre sus manos.

_**Quiero recordarte**_

_**Que yo soy tuyo cuando quieras**_

_**Que yo te amo a mi manera**_

_**Quisiera que algún día tú fueras mi mujer**_

_**Y así juntos poder algún día**_

_**Vivir la alegría**_

_**De darnos placer**_

_**La razón de esta sutil melodía**_

_**De una poesía que te quise hacer**_

Marik despertó en su estudio luego de la noche de espionaje. Se desperezó en la silla que tenía frente al escritorio, diciéndose a si mismo que fue una pésima idea salir esa noche ya que a la mañana siguiente lo esperaba su estudio con una pila de relatos que necesitaban su edición. Aunque en el fondo no se arrepentía, fue divertido ver como Bakura ideaba formas de cometer un homicidio en primer grado sin resultar sospechoso.

Ya había tomado un lápiz negro y una de los manuscritos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Con un suspiro salió del estudio y bajó las escaleras mientras trataba de peinar su rebelde cabello.

-¿Si, diga? – abrió la puerta para ver quién era, y se sorprendió gratamente al darse cuanta de quién era – Malik…

-Hola Marik – saludó el nombrado con una mano – Perdona que viviera sin avisar, pero mi familia está de viaje de vuelta a Egipto y estar en una casa enorme y solo realmente me pone los pelos de punta.

-Ni me lo imagino- dijo haciéndose a un lado – Ven pasa.

-¿Estabas ocupado antes de que llegara? – preguntó el menor viendo los muebles de la sala.

-Tratando de volver a la rutina del trabajo – dije mientras subía las escaleras - ¿Vienes? Hay algunos manuscritos terminados que creo que te gustarán.

Ambos subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de madera del estudio. Marik le señaló una pila ordenada de hojas sobre una mesa, para que la viera a su gusto sin desacomodarla. El moreno menor tomó las hojas agrupadas en folios grandes y comenzó a leerlas, mientras que el mayor volvía al manuscrito que tenía que corregir antes de mandarlo a la editorial.

-Vaya, esto sí que es lindo – dijo Malik mientras ojeaba unas hojas sueltas que había encontrado justo detrás de la pila de manuscritos - ¿De qué autor son? Es raro que no estén junto con el resto, son muy bonitas

Marik se volvió para aclarar su duda. Seguramente eran esas páginas que había decido quitar de ciertas historias ya que solo servían como relleno innecesario. Pero no eran las hojas que el tenía en mente. Al contrario de lo que había pensado en un principio, Malik había dado con una colección de papeles que él mismo aseguraba haber escondido con extremo cuidado. Su boca se secó en señal de nerviosismo al ver como la lectura del menor iba avanzando, y su mente estaba atrofiada por el hecho, haciéndole imposible pensar en una forma de salir de su aprieto.

-Son… mías… - contestó Marik sin pensarlo lo suficiente, y cuando recobró la compostura se maldijo internamente.

Malik abrió los ojos sorprendido, en parte por el extraño tono en la voz del mayor y en parte porque fuera él el autor de tan bellas poesías. Volvió a leerlas con entusiasmo y curiosidad, pero para alivio de Marik y para decepción del menor, en ninguna poesía se hallaba el nombre de la chica a la que eran dirigidas.

-Esta persona… - comenzó Malik, sin despegar sus ojos de las hojas antes de devolvérselas – Tu musa, debería sentirse orgullosa de tener a tan buen poeta escribiendo para ella.

El mayor tomó las hojas, sin dejar de ver a Malik. Tragó en seco al pensar en si algún día él tendría el valor suficiente como para revelar que la musa de la que estaba hablando era en realidad su persona.

_**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**_

_**Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta**_

_**Miro al cielo esperando un cometa**_

_**Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aquí**_

2: 30 am

Y aún seguía despierto. Despierto y con una pluma y un lápiz en sus manos.

Con una sonrisa, Yami pasó con cuidado una a una las hojas de aquella vieja libreta que llevaba consigo desde que consiguió un cuerpo propio. Una suerte de diario lo llamarían algunos, pero él prefería decirles una simple y vieja libreta llena de poesías.

-Yugi… - ese nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro débil, mientras cerraba la libreta y abría la ventana de su cuarto.

Se quedó en esa posición durante un tiempo indeterminado, a la espera de una estrella fugaz que cumpliera su deseo de por fin estar entre los brazos de su adorada luz.

_**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**_

_**Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas**_

_**Un armario de páginas completas**_

_**Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz**_

Era un día de limpieza en Kaiba Corp. O al menos eso era lo que su hermano Mokuba había intentado hacerle creer. El CEO estaba sentado en su escritorio sin poder decidirse si hacer el traba él mismo o llamar a los hombres de mantenimiento y así irse a su mansión por un buen merecido descanso. Casi al instante desterró la idea de su mente. En esos archiveros podía haber registros de negociaciones valiosas y estrategias de negocios sumamente importantes que de ningún modo podían caer en manos de la competencia.

Abrió y revisó minuciosamente cada hoja que llegaba a sus manos, acomodándola en el escritorio si era de utilidad o tirándola en el piso si ya no le servía. Estuvo así durante toda la mañana, salvando y desechando todos esos papeles. Ya creía haber terminado su trabajo cuando se dio cuenta de que faltaba un armario. Tratando de hacer memoria para recordar qué tipo de archivos almacenaba ahí, abrió una de las puertas, sorprendiéndose de lo que encontró dentro.

Tomó uno de los cuadernos que estaban ubicados ahí y leyó su interior. Una minúscula sonrisa apareció en su semblante comúnmente serio al ver que eran versos, ésos que había escrito su último año en la preparatoria al darse cuanta abiertamente de sus sentimientos.

-¡Mokuba! ¡Ya llegué! – escuchó aquella voz, aquella que en el pasado hubiera considerado repelente a causa de su inmadurez, y que ahora podía dejarlo en vela durante toda la noche.

Se acercó a la ventana, cuidando de que no lo vieran. Pudo reconocerlo a la perfección: postura orgullosa, su paso firme y seguro, su inusual gusto por ropas de segunda mano y su cabello rebelde como los rayos del sol que se negaban a seguir un peinado estructurado.

Seto se mantuvo oculto por las cortinas de la ventana, volviendo a admirar a ese cachorro que ahora se reunía con su hermano. En la preparatoria ambos habían sido como perro y gato, incluso ahora, ya mayores y más maduros, sus discusiones sin sentido seguían siendo motivo de risa para Mokuba. Suspiró al darse cuenta que con su madurez había venido también el tiempo de aceptar que estaba enamorado. Total y perdidamente enamorado de Joey Wheeler.

Sobre el vidrio, apoyó su antebrazo y sobre éste su frente, pensando en si es que había una mínima posibilidad que Joey sintiera lo mismo que él.

_**Me hace feliz tenerte**_

_**Y es que me imagino al lado tuyo hasta la muerte**_

_**Siempre que me asomo a mi venta es para verte**_

_**Quiero que la siguiente mañana traiga suerte**_

Bakura volvía a recorrer su recámara en círculos mientras miraba la fotografía de Ryou entre sus manos. Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro al recordad cómo había gritado esa zorra la noche anterior.

Se había escapado de la casa cuando consideró que Marik estaba roncando en su cuarto y no se percataría de su ausencia.

Esperó a la mujer hasta que terminara su turno para emboscarla en un callejón. Sin preámbulos ni dudas la envió directamente al Reino de las Sombras, riéndose de sus actos de forma sádica. Nunca más se acercaría a su propiedad.

"Ding-dong"

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de ese estremecedor recuerdo. De inmediato, como si fuese un resorte, giró hacia la ventana, esperando ver al dueño de sus sueños. Abrió la ventana casi de un tirón, y por primera vez temió romperla, ya que si lo hacía tendría que pagarla.

-Hola Bakura – le saludó una voz desde la puerta de abajo. Sus ilusiones se fueron al piso al ver que no era Ryou, sino Malik, el objetivo de Marik.

-Hola – saludó de forma seca y bastante decepcionado.

-Oye… ¿Marik está en casa? –preguntó algo apenado. Bakura se rió para sus adentros, y dando media vuelta gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mientras se reía a carcajadas en su fuero interno

-¡MARIK! ¡YA LLEGO TU NOVIO! – el albino decidió correr por su vida antes de que su moreno amigo le diera caza y lo despellejara vivo para final del día.

_**Para convertirme en el dueño de tu corazón**_

_**Parar ser realidad lo que paso como ilusión**_

_**Una sensación, la falta de razón**_

_**La combinación de amor con atracción**_

-¡BAKURA! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE PREPARES TU ACTA DE DEFUNCIÓN! – gritó a su compañero de piso justo antes de salir a la vereda – Perdónalo, espero que no te haya incomodado.

Malik se sonrojó ante el comentario halagador. Su sonrojo se incrementó cuando Marik extendió su mano detrás de su espalda, obsequiándole una rosa. El menor la tomó con cuidado y le regaló una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

-¿Nos vamos? – preguntó Malik; el mayor se avergonzó internamente por no tener nada planeado

-Claro – dijo haciendo tiempo para pensar en algo rápido - ¿Qué tal a los bolos? – se dio pena de sí mismo ¿A quién se le ocurre en su primera cita invitar a alguien a jugar a los bolos?

En su mente aparecía la imagen de mi mismo golpeando mi cabeza contra una pared. Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que su compañero se había entusiasmado con la idea hasta que lo llamó.

-¡Marik! ¿Qué no querías ir a los bolos?

Salió rápidamente de su estupor agitando la cabeza a ambo lados y lo siguió hasta el lugar donde podrían jugar. Marik le dio al encargado sus talles de zapatos y él nos entregó los calzados y la llave de un casillero para guardar sus zapatillas.

-Te informo que no sé jugar muy bien – le dijo el menor mientras su acompañante guardaba los zapatos.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño – le contestó cerrando el casillero y dedicándole una mirada.

Malik estaba por contestar a esa mirada cuando un hombre abrió bruscamente la puerta de su casillero, que estaba a sus espaldas. El acto hizo que la puerta le golpeara, y para no perder el equilibrio se tambaleó y tomó la cazadora de Marik entre tus manos, sujetándose y quedando abrazado a él y a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Estaban avergonzados. Se podía percibir el ligero sonrojo que lucían las mejillas de ambos y sus pulsos aumentaron considerablemente.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! – gritó Malik cuando se dio cuenta de la posición en la que acabaron, mientras su rostro estaba completamente rojo y se alejaba rápidamente de su compañero.

Marik se rió para sus adentros, adorando su expresión. Le volvió a abrazar y acarició su espalda en un roce sutil.

-¿Qué-qué estas haciendo?- dijo el menor con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó, sorprendiéndose a si mismo de lo calmado que se escuchaba - Solo me aseguro de que tu espalda no esté lastimada.

-¿Eh? – lo veía tan adorable confundido – Ah si, estoy bien...

Cómo deseó poder besarlo en este mismo instante, pero temía que luego de eso, Malik empezara a verle con otros ojos y se alejara paulatinamente de su lado. Debía tranquilizarse, respirar profundamente y calmar sus impulsos. Aún no era el momento, debía ser paciente. Aunque, con él tan cerca, eso se le antoja algo imposible.

Tú me gustas, como negarlo

_**No me asusta, solo hay que demostrarlo**_

_**Estoy buscando una oportunidad para expresarlo**_

Por lo que veo yo voy a amarte por un rato largo

-Veamos – se dijo abriendo su casillero – Hoy tengo Física, Geografía...

-Hola Yami – lo saludó y a la vez interrumpió Bakura, apoyándose en la puerta del casillero y viendo dentro del mismo como gato curioso- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Una foto?

"_¡Qué estúpido! Debí haberla ocultado mejor"_

-¡Oye devuélveme eso! – exclamó, pero ya era tarde, ese bastardo que Yami llamaba "amigo" ya se había apoderado de la foto.

-No me digas que tu… - le dijo el albino con cara de medio en broma, medio en serio.

-Solo dame la foto ¿Quieres? – respondió de la forma más fría que pudo dado el nerviosimo.

-Te la doy si me dices que yo tenía razón – contraatacó.

-¡Esta bien Bakura! Si, tenías razón. Ahora ¿Me devuelves la foto?

Se quedó mirando la foto, poniendo su mano en su barbilla y exclamando un "mmm" de pensador. Algo le decía al antiguo faraón que si esperaba la respuesta no le quitaba la foto en ese momento, algo realmente MALO iba a pasar.

Vio con temor como bajaba la foto y llenaba sus pulmones de golpe después de dedicarle una sonrisa que se le antojó maléfica.

-¡YUUUUUUGIIIIIIIIIIIII! – gritó el muy idiota, corriendo por el pasillo - ¡TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO IMPORTANTE!

-¡*%$/#=°|%&$! ¡Bakura! – Salió a perseguirlo "_¡¿Por qué no le quité la condenada foto cuando tuve la oportunidad?!"_

Comenzó a correrlo, pero el muy cabrón era más rápido que él. Al poco tiempo de perseguirlo y perderlo de vista un par de veces lo encontró. Estaba rodeado de gente, con la foto en la mano y tenía a Yugi justo en frente de él, en el medio del círculo que conformaban todos los estudiantes curiosos.

-¿Qué querías decirme Bakura? – preguntó Yugi con inocencia.

-Este… - vio como se rascaba la nuca.

Yami dio unos pasos más para ver mejor, lo justo para que el albino lo ubicara. Con rapidez le tomó de la chaqueta y jaló de ella hasta dejarlo al lado suyo y en medio del círculo de cotillas.

-Él tiene que decirte algo importante – dijo mientras lo señalaba para luego salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a medio instituto y a Yugi pendiente de lo que Yami dijera.

-¿Podrías decirme a que va todo esto Yami? – preguntó, y como si de un partido de tenis se tratara, todo el mundo volteó para escuchar la respuesta.

"_Piensa rápido, piensa rápido" _se dijo, respirando hondo antes de contestar.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con el último tema de Biología? Falte esa clase y no queda mucho para el examen – _"Por Ra, qué escusa más patética"_

Yugi abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo raro de la pregunta. Escucharon varios comentarios desilusionados sobre aquella situación, viendo como todos se retiraban. De seguro que se esperaban otra clase de información. Yami hubiera querido confesárselo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba. Pero no, no era el momento adecuado ni tampoco era la situación adecuada el tener a media Universidad observándote.

Tan ensimismado estaba en el hilo de sus pensamientos que no pudo percibir su presencia hasta que estuvo frente suyo.

-¿Y cuando quieres que nos veamos para ver el tema?

¿Querer? ¿Juntarnos? Su mente atrofiada luchaba por colocar ambas ideas en una oración coherente ¡Por supuesto que si! Al fin un poco de tiempo a solas con Yugi, al fin la oportunidad que estaba esperando. _"Gracias Ra"_

-¿Qué tal esta tarde, después clases, en mi casa? Tengo una biblioteca, podríamos buscar algo de ahí.

-¡Perfecto! – dijo Yugi, regalándole esa sonrisa de ángel que le quitaba la respiración. Ya no podía esperar a que terminen las clases de este día, estaría contando los segundos.

_**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**_

_**Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta**_

_**Miro al cielo esperando un cometa**_

_**Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aquí**_

Seto decidió salir de la ventana antes de que Joey notara su presencia y se delatara solo.

-Ok, veamos esto – se dije volviendo la vista al enorme montículo de papeles que habían quedado esparcidos por todo el piso luego de revisar todos los armarios.

Después de juntar todo lo inservible en un solo lugar, se dispuso a revisar de nueva cuenta el último armario, el que estaba lleno de poesías. Las tomó una por una, con un cuidado excesivo para ser simples hojas de papel. Pero sabía que aquello no era cierto, sabía que esas "simples hojas de papel" eran una parte muy importante de si mismo. Las leía de vistazo, recordando como si fuera ayer la razón por la cual escribió cada una de ellas.

Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta le despertaron de su sueño despierto. Era Mokuba.

-¿Seto? – preguntó su hermano abriendo la puerta, con la mano aún en el pomo.

-¿Si Moki? – le llamó cariñosamente.

-¿Qué es eso? – le dijo, viendo con detenimiento la pila de papeles y tomando uno de ellos.

-La poesía con la información que me sacaste a la fuerza – contesté algo serio, pero sin dejar de ser un poquitín divertido. Ahora podía permitirme ese lujo en frente de mi hermano.

-Hablando de información… - dijo haciéndose para atrás, sacando medio cuerpo del cuarto – Creo que ustedes dos… – vio como jalaba a alguien que estaba a su izquierda; abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver que se trataba de Joey – Tienen algo de que hablar.

Empujó al cachorro de una patada a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave, para que no pudieran salir. Joey recorrió con la vista la espaciosa habitación, sintiéndose incomodado por la mirada penetrante del CEO. Decidió concentrar la vista en sus pies, creyendo que de ese modo podía evitar la incomodidad

-Mokuba dijo que teníamos algo sobre lo cual discutir perro – dijo Seto yendo en su dirección y colocándose entre él y los papeles que de seguro le delatarían.

Joey estuvo entado a responderle, pero decidió hacer caso omiso del insulto, y en vez de enfurecerte como normalmente lo hace, tomó una de las libretas que tenía sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó abriéndola.

-Mis cosas personales no son algo de tu incumbencia perro – dijo el castaño de forma ácida, arrebatándole la libreta de las manos _"¿Cómo podría verte a la cara luego de que lo supieras"_

-¡Oye yo quiero leer! – gritó como un niño haciendo berrinche y se abalanzó sobre él, en un intento de recuperarla.

Forcejearos un rato; Kaiba se sorprendió con la cantidad de fuerza que poseía. En un intento de tomar el brazo con el que el castaño sujetaba la libreta, su mochila se desprendió, cayendo al piso y desparramando su contenido.

Cuando Joey se diste cuenta, se apresuró a recoger todo, como si tuviera miedo de que Seto pudiera ver algo que no debería. Esa actitud le causó curiosidad, y antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, tomó algunos de los papeles que se encontraban más próximos a sus pies. La mayoría eran prácticos o evaluaciones reprobadas, así que no les dio mucha importancia. Pero al leer la última hoja, se quedó estático.

Era una poesía. Vaga, con muy pocas rimas, pero bonita al fin de cuentas. La leyó con detenimiento, y apenas me percaté de que Joey tomó ese momento para quitarle la libreta. No le importó, después de leer ese pequeño poema donde figuraba su nombre como el destinatario secreto e imposible ya nada más le importaba.

-Lo que aquí dice… - preguntó Joey; Kaiba alzó la vista, apreciando el brillo de sus ojos y el carmín de sus mejillas - ¿Es verdad?

Volví a mirar la hoja que el rubio escribió, antes de responder caminando y tomándole de la cintura para darle un suave beso en los labios, esos labios con sabor a miel.

-¿Tu que crees? – le dije sin separase de sus labios, de la forma más tierna que pudo, consiguiendo una sonrisa de parte del joven y que lo volviera a besar ahí, en ese momento, en su cuarto y con esas hojas aferradas a sus manos que reflejaban todo lo que no se habían podido decir con palabras.

_**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**_

_**Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas**_

_**Un armario de paginas completas**_

_**Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz**_

-¡Yugi¡ ¡Yugi! – le llamó sin obtener alguna respuesta. Ya habían acabado las clases del día y tenían que ir a la casa de Yami a que le "explique" el tema de Biología que él "no entendía".

No lo encontró en el campus, así que supuso que estaría por alguno de los caminos que salen de la universidad. Decidió ir al estacionamiento, en el auto sería más fácil y rápido encontrarlo. Se sorprendió y alegró a la vez el encontrarle justo al lado de su auto, esperándolo para irse.

-Yugi, te estuve buscando – le dijo sonriendo; el mas bajo contestó con otra similar.

-Pensé que sería mejor encontrarte en el estacionamiento – dijo, apartándose un poco del coche - ¿Nos vamos?

Yami le quitó la alarma al auto y le abrió la puerta para que subiera. Manejó con cuidado hasta llegar a su casa, un departamento ubicado en uno de los edificios que estaban en la zona céntrica de la ciudad.

-Wow,¿Esta es tu casa? – preguntó Yugi al entrar en el departamento. Tal parece que el pequeño lujo que poseía le sorprendió bastante – Es bellísima.

-No es para tanto – trató de quitarle importancia – Recuerda que Mokuba convenció a Seto de que me diera un lugar para vivir, así que no me ha costado mucho trabajo.

-Aún así es muy linda – dijo yendo a la sala de estar.

-Puedes dejar tu mochila en el sillón y tu abrigo en el perchero – dijo el mayor sacándose de encima el bolso – La segunda puerta por el pasillo de la derecha es la de la biblioteca. Si quieres, puedes ir buscando algo de información mientras yo preparo algo para comer.

-Ok – respondió, antes de desaparecer y que Yami entrara a la cocina. Decidió que lo mejor era preparar un chocolate caliente para Yugi, sabía de antemano lo mucho que le gustaba, y para él sería un cappuchino. Todo acompañado de unas buenas medialunas. Colocó todo en una bandeja y la llevó de vuelta a la sala.

-Yugi la merienda ya esta… - se interrumpió al ver que no solo estaba ya sentado en la mesa, sino que tenía consigo unos papeles que yo conocía muy bien y me maldecía por no haberlos cambiado de lugar - …lista

Había descubierto sus poesías. Las leía con detenimiento a la vez que se sonrojaba. Levantó la vista en cuanto lo llamaron, sonrojándose aún más de lo que ya estaba. Yami sentía que de seguro compartía su condición, su rostro sonrojado, con un aditivo de pulso acelerado y un extra de miedo terrible a ser rechazado.

-Yami, tu… - dijo el menor, levantándose de la silla para encararlo con las hojas aún en sus manos - ¿En serio sientes esto… por mí?

El faraón respiró hondo y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Ya se había metido solo en aquel lío y no tenía vuelta atrás. Con un poco de esfuerzo trató de mirarle el lado positivo: al fin tenía una oportunidad para declararse, sin nadie más que él para cuestionarle u opinar. Estaban los dos solos, en una casa tranquila, sin nada que los interrumpiera.

-Yugi… - dijo, acercándose hacia el nombrado, poniéndose de rodillas en frente suyo y tomando su mano libre –¿Recuerdas… que una ves preguntaste por qué me quedé, cuando podría haber elegido estar con los míos? – el menor asintió débilmente - Hoy voy a responder esa pregunta: Porque te amo. Es por eso que decidí quedarme en esta época, porque sabía que sin ti, jamás podría vivir, ni siquiera como espíritu. Descubrí… que mi verdadero lugar está donde tú estés.

Lágrimas de cristal surcaban las mejillas de Yugi para luego morir en sus labios. Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y en un movimiento rodeó mi cuello y fundió su boca con la del mayor en un beso corto, pero cargado de emoción.

-Yo también te amo – murmuraste con la respiración acelerada, sin separarse más de lo necesario – Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Desde aquel entonces el ex faraón supo que no se había equivocado en elegirle a él en vez de su pasado, en vez de las cadenas de su antigua vida. Ya nada de lo que ocurriera podía alejarle de su lado, NADA.

_**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**_

_**Hago rimas en mi vieja libreta**_

_**Miro al cielo esperando un cometa**_

_**Para pedirle un deseo y es que te traiga hasta aquí**_

-Bakura ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – le preguntó una voz a sus espaldas que provocó un disparo en su ritmo cardíaco.

-Por supuesto Ryou – dijo volteándose - ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-¿Me prestarías la información de tu tema para estudiarlo? – que adorable lucía con esa sonrisa.

-Toma – le entregó las hojas recién sacadas de su casillero. Se sonrojó al darme cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no había dejado de verle como un completo idiota. Que patético.

-Gracias – las tomó a todas salvo a una que cayó a sus pies.

Te agachaste a recogerla, cosa que el mayor imitó, haciendo que los dos tomaran la hoja al mismo tiempo. Ryou la miró por un momento; Bakura solo le veía a el. Las mejillas del menor enrojecieron y lo miró con sorpresa. Confundido por esa reacción, Bakura miró la hoja que antes había llamado su atención.

Mierda. Ahora entendía esa reacción: era un poema que había escrito ayer en la última hora y que por algún descuido había terminado en ese lugar.

El mayor se puso de pie de golpe, negándose a reunir la mirada con la de su compañero. Ryou también se puso de pie, sonriendo tiernamente mientras volvía a leer las rimas escritas en el papel cuadriculado. Vio como Bakura cerraba con fuerza su casillero seguía esquivando sus ojos, incluso al realizarle una pregunta.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? – su tono de voz volvía a ser frío, como no lo había escuchado hace ya varios años.

No supo que responderle, solo volvió a ver la doblada hoja con emoción. Harto del silencio de Ryou, Bakura lo empujó contra los casilleros mientras le robaba un beso de por sí demandante. El menor cerró los ojos, reponiéndose del golpe y pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bakura.

-¿Y bien? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez apoyando la frente en la contraria.

Ryou simplemente volvió a besarlo, atrayéndolo más hacia su cuerpo si era posible.

-¿Esto contesta tu pregunta?

-Completamente – dijo el mayor, tomándolo por la cintura y asegurándose de ese modo que nunca se alejara de su lado.

_**Por ti me he vuelto un poeta**_

_**Ya yo tengo mil hojas repletas**_

_**Un armario de paginas completas**_

_**Que escribo cuando te veo y eso me hace feliz**_

/POV Marik/

Al final, Malik no era tan malo como lo hacía creer. Le ganó justamente en todas las rondas que jugaron, y encima, le reprochaba a Marik por "dejarle" ganar.

-La próxima vez juega Marik –dijo con una sonrisa – Aunque igual estuvo divertido.

-Si, fue divertido – contestó, al tiempo que miraba la hora – Se nos hizo tarde ¿Me dejas invitarte a algo?

-Mmm – lo pensó por un momento – De acuerdo, me parece bien.

Salieron del complejo, se subieron al auto del mayor, y éste lo llevó a un restaurante ubicado en el centro de la cuidad. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos al llegar, de seguro no se esperabas algo como esto. Pero claro, meterse en una deuda, que haría que la mitad de su sueldo de los próximos siete meses acabara en ella, es algo que valía la pena para Marik por ver su sonrisa.

Había reservado con anticipación una mesa para dos ubicada en una esquina del lugar. Un ambiente cálido, íntimo, solo Malik y él.

-¿No crees que exageraste un poco? – dijo mientras agitaba la copa de vino tinto entre sus manos - Quiero decir, hubiésemos ido a algún puesto de comida rápida, encargado unas pizzas y comérnoslas viendo alguna película.

Marik tragó el pedazo de carne de ternera que estaba masticando. El menor continuó observando el patrón de las lágrimas del vino sobre la copa.

-¿Te sientes más a gusto en un restaurante de comida rápida? – preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

-Cualquier lugar me gusta – contestó, desviando la mirada hacia un costado. Aún así pudo notar el rubor de sus mejillas - … mientras esté contigo.

Aquella última frase fue apenas murmurada por sus labios, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Le observó, y vio que no había vuelto a mirarle. Algo en su interior le decía que debía contestarle con alguna leve insinuación; otra que no debía arriesgarse.

Optó por la primera.

-¿Recuerdas… el trabajo de las hojas sueltas en mi estudio? – dijo Marik, atento a sus movimientos.

-Claro – sonrió – Eres un escritor nato. No hay duda de que si presentas tu trabajo en la editorial no dudarán en aceptarlo.

-No me importa que la editorial se fije en mis poesías – trató de sonar lo más informal que pudo – La persona por la que hice esas poesías… Creo que solo ella tiene el derecho de leerlas.

-¿A sí? - ¿Acaso es desilusión lo que se notaba en sus ojos? ¿Acaso es un timbre molesto el que se filtraba en su voz? ¿Le desilusionaba que estuviera enamorado de alguien y que no lo sepa? ¿Será acaso que creía que no era el destinatario de los sentimientos de Marik? Pobre iluso.

-Sí – la voz del mayor sonaba firme, decidida, y Malik agachó un poco la mirada al ver que hablaba en serio – Solo esa persona podrá leerlas… y solo esa persona las leyó.

Aún tenía la cabeza gacha cuando sus ojos violetas se abrieron sorprendidos. La sangre subió a sus mejillas y Marik notó que le costaba verlo a la cara. Al final lo hizo, y el calor de su rostro le indicó que estaba sonrojado.

-¿Acaso tu… - el moreno mayor no dejó que terminara su oración. Simplemente se levantó, se arrodilló en frente suyo, y plantó un pequeño beso en sus labios, tan delicado como si temiera romperle.

-Sí Malik – le dijo, sin separarse más de lo necesario para verlo a los ojos– Te amo.

Esta vez fue Malik quien comenzó el beso, rodeando su cuello con sus manos. La increíble sensación de su boca sobre la suya le recordó que, aunque no fuese un amor perfecto, mientras el sentimiento sea verdadero no habrá fuerza en el mundo que lo separe de su lado.

**Antígona: **Espero que les hayan gustado las mejoras.

**Zinger: **Nos vemos en la próxima canción

**Canción: **El Poeta

**Autor:** Chino y Nacho

**Atte**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	8. La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago

**La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago (Tendershipping POV Bakura)**

_**Cuenta la historia de un mago**_

_**Que un día en su bosque encantado lloró**_

_**Porque a pesar de su magia **_

_**No había podido encontrar el amor**_

Aquel bosque a las afueras del pueblo estaba prohibido para cualquier humano. Así lo habían decretado los sabios y así lo dictaban las antiguas profecías, el Bosque Encantado era el hogar de las leyendas, los mitos y la magia.

Árboles milenarios, hierbas mágicas, un sinfín de caminos estrechos y llenos de criaturas sobrenaturales, ése era el hogar del mago más poderoso del mundo. Era un joven alto y esbelto, de cabellos tan blancos como la luna que iluminaba los claros en la noche y ojos marrones, profundos al igual que los conocimientos que poseía. Sus ropas eran oscuras, como lamentablemente también lo era su alma. Se llamaba Bakura, y era conocido tanto en el bosque como en el pueblo por su increíble poder y su ánimo cambiante. Podía ser alguien gentil en contadas ocasiones, pero también podía matar a quien osase desafiarlo.

Sin embargo, aquella vez algo había cambiado. Caminó por largo tiempo por los desabitados caminos, buscando un pequeño claro en donde desahogarse. La luz cálida del anochecer se filtraba por las verdes hojas dándole al lugar reflejos entre jades y naranjas. Se sentó en una piedra, apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol caído.

"_¿Por qué no he podido hacerlo yo?"_ se había dicho una y otra vez sobre esa misma piedra, recordando sin querer hacerlo _"¿Por qué ningún hechizo puede ayudarme?"_

Alzó la vista al cielo, maravillándose por el hermoso paisaje de las nubes pintadas de rosa. Una lágrima pálida escapó de sus ojos, la cual fue rápidamente secada con una manga. Estaba solo en aquel claro, no había nadie ahí para juzgarle y, sin embargo, no quería parecer débil ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo. Observó el bello cuadro que se pintaba a su alrededor. El claro era muy hermoso a esa hora, emanando aquella paz que su trastornada mente tanto reclamaba.

Cuántas veces había deseado el poder compartir aquella preciosa vista con alguien. Y no solo la vista, sino también cada minuto de su vida. Quería saber qué era eso que los humanos llamaban "Amor" ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Cómo sería estar por siempre con aquella persona tan especial? ¿Cómo sería amar y ser amado? Por mucho que se lo preguntaba no encontraba respuesta, y por muchos hechizos que buscara, nunca encontraba uno que le mostrara aquella misteriosa sensación, sintiendo verdadera envidia de los humanos que se paseaban por las fronteras ostentando aquel desconocido sentimiento.

_**La luna su única amiga le daba fuerzas para soportar**_

_**Todo el dolor que sentía por culpa**_

_**De su tan larga soledad**_

_**Es que sabía muy bien**_

_**Que en su existir nunca debía salir**_

_**De su destino**_

No recordaba cuanto tiempo se había quedado recostado en aquel árbol, mientras su mente se perdía por todo ese tiempo. Sólo fue consiente del paso de éste cuando vio la luna llena aparecer en el claro al abrir los ojos.

"_Es la única compaña que tengo"_ sonreía con melancolía, mientras sentía el escozor en sus ojos cafés. Agitó levemente su cabeza, negando otra vez a que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Odiaba sentirse débil, pero la falta de amor en su corazón era como un veneno que le iba sorbiendo de a poco la vida, la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Volvió su vista a la luna, aquella que lo miraba desde el firmamento con su sabia e inexpresiva mirada. No hizo más esfuerzos, dejando que en sus mejillas se dibujaran suaves caminos cristalinos dejados por sus lágrimas que caían sin contención. Ni siquiera se molestó en secárselas, como habría hecho noches atrás, no había nadie a su lado, ni para criticarle ni mucho menos para apoyarle. La soledad podía ser una amiga compasiva y silenciosa al principio, pero pasados los años podía llegar a convertirse en el peor enemigo de un corazón necesitado.

Tomó el colgante de oro entre sus pálidas manos. Era un objeto hermoso, al que en el bosque llamaban "Sortija del Milenio". ¿Cuantas veces había soñado con poseerlo? era una pregunta de la que ni él se acordaba la respuesta. Un guardián del bosque debía dar su vida entera para protegerlo. Desertar equivalía a la muerte, pero en noches como aquella, entregarse al sueño oscuro no se le antojaba una idea muy desagradable.

"_Un guardián del bosque nunca debe dejar su puesto. Su guardia comienza esa noche, y terminará el último día de su vida"_ recitó en su mente las palabras que le dijo su maestro el día que pronunció el juramento. Palabras que nunca debía olvidar y que lo llevaban poco a poco a la locura… 

_**Si alguien te tiene que amar**_

_**Ya lo sabrás, solo tendrás que saber reconocerlo**_

Cansado estaba ya de esperar a encontrar su alma gemela. Estaba harto de desahogarse en las noches, así que decidió visitar aquella parte del bosque a la que pocas criaturas se aventuraban. Se decía que solo las más desesperadas podían llegar a ella, y eran solo a ellas a quienes escuchaba.

El camino era largo, y a medida que se acercaba se hacía más traicionero. Hasta que al final llegó, a la estrecha cueva de la adivina. Miró con desconfianza el paisaje alrededor: Un árbol de madera negra caída, en donde la tierra tenía un aterrador color rojo oscuro. Las piedras rajadas por enormes garras de una criatura demoníaca le daban un aspecto aún más tétrico al cuadro.

Acarició sutilmente la pesada puerta de madera, en un intento de llamar. Reconoció un hechizo que hizo que la puerta se abriera con el toque, y entró en la estrecha cueva. Ésta estaba repleta de telas de araña, y el cavernoso pasillo era demasiado bajo como para que Bakura pudiera pasar erguido. Caminó agachado hasta llegar a una pequeña bóveda, en donde podía ver un caldero humeante, y a una anciana revolviendo su interior.

-Veo que vienes por la misma respuesta que tus hermanos de juramento, joven Bakura – dijo la anciana alzando sus blancos ojos.

Bakura detuvo sus pasos. Así que Atem y el resto también habían venido aquí.

-Lamento decirte que el amor no es algo que pueda ver en una bola de cristal – le dijo mientras dejaba el caldero y se colocaba frente al mago – El amor es considerado desde tiempos antiguos la magia más poderosa, magia que ningún mago ni hechicero puede ni debe controlar.

-Al menos dime como puedo saber quién será – le pidió.

-Eso es algo que solo sabe el corazón – le dijo la anciana, poniendo una mano huesuda en el pecho del joven albino – Solo él sabrá quién es la persona correcta.

_**Fue en una tarde que el mago**_

_**Paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó**_

_**Con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida**_

_**Jamás conoció**_

Bakura salió de la cueva con más preguntas que respuestas. Comenzó a caminar por una parte del bosque que no conocía, así que se dispuso a explorarlo. Era un lugar bonito, mucho más alegre que la parte de bosque que el habitaba.

Caminó despacio por los espaciosos senderos desde donde se podían ver a gran parte de los animales y plantas. Pequeñas florcitas blancas caían de los árboles y delicados pétalos rosados formaban una alfombra en el sendero. Se sintió desubicado en aquel bello lugar, con sus ropas negras y aquella capa oscura que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Decidió no desentonar más quitándose la capa; ya la recogería luego, cuando volviera.

El sendero lo llevó hasta un claro, y se maravilló con su hermosura. El pasto creía en color verde vivo, moteado con manchas multicolores de distintas especies de flores. Era grande, bordeado de rocas cubiertas de enredaderas y desde donde se podía ver un manantial de aguas cristalinas. El agua salía a borbotones de la pared de roca hasta caer en una laguna. Vio que las orillas estaban cubiertas de flores blancas como la espuma, y que las ondas del transparente líquido eran formadas por algo más que la cascada.

Bakura recorrió la orilla con la mirada, y ahí fue que lo vio. Cabello blanco que cubría sus ojos, su piel pálida que parecía seda hilada por mariposas. Se encontraba semi recostado en la orilla opuesta, apoyándose en su codo y jugando con el agua. Llevaba una camisa delgada color verde y sus pantalones eran blancos. No llevaba zapatos. Además, de su espalda salían un par de delicadas alas de mariposa, de un traslúcido color celeste.

Dio un paso adelante para verlo mejor, y pisó por accidente una rama. El más joven alzó la vista, y Bakura pudo ver un deje de asombro y temor en esos ojos chocolate. Una punzada le atravesó el corazón.

"_Es él" _le dijo su corazón, mientras en su rostro aparecía una sonrisa _"Es él no me cabe la menor duda"_

Se acercó un poco más, cuidando sus pasos al sentir como el cuerpo del menor se tensaba. No debía de extrañarle el que estuviera asustado, con aquellas ropas, Bakura podía dar bastante miedo.

_**Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el mago**_

_**Quisieron estar solos los dos en el bosque**_

_**Amándose siempre y en todo lugar**_

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó el mas joven, parándose en un solo movimiento. Aunque tratara de hacer caso omiso, el misterioso visitante lo tenía encantado.

-Mi nombre es Bakura – dijo el mago, lazando las manos a los costados para que viera que no quería lastimarlo – No quiero preocuparte, no voy a hacerte ningún daño.

El habitante del claro desconfió un momento, pero algo en su interior se revolvió, inquieto. Un calorcillo en su pecho al cruzarse con los ojos cafés del mago lo hizo confiar.

-¿Bakura dijiste? – Preguntó para asegurarse, el mayor asintió – Eres el guardián de este bosque ¿Cierto?

Bakura alzó la Sortija del Milenio para que el muchacho pudiera verla.

-Lo soy – dijo – y como el guardián de este bosque, debo saber quienes habitan mi bosque.

En labios Bakura aquello podría haber sonado a una amenaza, pero el conocer a esa inocente criatura lo había cambiado drásticamente.

-Ryou – contestó con una sonrisa tímida y un leve sonrojo – Me llamo Ryou. Soy el Protector de éste manantial, para que los humanos no puedan acceder a sus poderes.

-Un manantial hermoso debe ser protegido por alguien igual de hermoso – la voz de Bakura podía fácilmente confundirse con el susurro de la brisa que movía las hojas; una de sus manos fue a parar al rostro de Ryou.

-Este bosque necesita un guardián igual de poderoso que los misterios que encierra – parecía un ángel cuando sonreía; el mago se estremeció al sentir la mano de Ryou sobre su pecho, en su corazón.

-Un guardia necesita algo que custodiar – murmuró, tomándolo por la cintura – Pero un mago necesita un compañero.

Ryou lo miró con sus bellos ojos. Sus rostros se acercaron hasta sentir sus respiraciones fundiéndose.

-Contéstame una pregunta, Ryou – le pidió, rozando apenas sus labios - ¿Tú eres aquel a quien mi corazón siempre ha querido encontrar? ¿Acaso eres tú el que convertirá mi alma en una sola pieza?

-Supongo… - murmuró el más joven dándole un corto beso - …Que si lo soy.

Ese fue un día de gloria para el guardián del bosque. Ya nunca estaría solo. Ahora tenía a Ryou y se sentía completo. Todo el bosque era su lienzo, y junto con su príncipe, lo llenarían de los más bellos colores que solo un alma enamorada podría conocer.

_**Y el mal que siempre existió**_

_**No soportó ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres**_

Por debajo de ellos, a miles de leguas de distancias, donde la vida no florecía y donde los condenados estaban obligados a cumplir su sentencia, una pequeña luz brillaba sin apagarse. Era un caldero humeante, embrujado, para que aquel que lo controlara pudiera ver lo que ocurría más allá de su territorio. La bruma blanca mostraba a Ryou y Bakura, ambos sentados en la sombra de un árbol milenario, uno en los brazos del otro. Demasiado amor, demasiada felicidad. Era definitivamente demasiado.

Una garra grotesca tomo uno de los bordes del caldero, dejando la marca de sus dedos en el viejo metal. Un siseo escapó de la única criatura que estaba en la caverna, a medida que una cola escamosa serpenteaba alrededor de las brasas que calentaban el líquido.

-Así que el mago encontró un nuevo juguete – gruñó el demonio - ¡Esto es inaceptable!

-¿Acaso estás celoso? – preguntó una joven hechicera a sus espaldas.

-¡Tú no te metas! – rugió la criatura, lanzando un zarpazo al aire sin dañar a la muchacha.

-No soportas que él esté completo – dijo ella, dando voz a los pensamientos del demonio – Le odias porque el tendrá lo que tu nunca alcanzaras… Pero puedes hacer que eso cambie…

-¿Estás loca mujer? – increpó el monstruo – Atentar contra ellos es atentar contra el equilibrio mismo. Sí, deseo acabarle, pero no soy estúpido. Si el equilibrio se rompe tanto ellos como nosotros pereceremos.

-¿Y quién dijo que tú romperías el equilibrio? – dijo la bruja con una sonrisa maligna, pasando su mano sobre la bruma del caldero – El mago está embelezado con la belleza del guardián del manantial. Tanto, que ha descuidado su deber como Guardián del Bosque. Si le atacas ahora y te atrapan no pueden dañarte, ya que estarías dándole una lección al mago por no cumplir con sus obligaciones.

El demonio volvió la vista al caldero, ahora con una sonrisa en la cara. Si, con aquella excusa podía hacer lo que quisiera, después de todo, el que desobedecería su juramento… sería Bakura.

_**Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó**_

_**En ese sueño fatal de no existir**_

Un día más perfecto no se podía pedir. Bakura sentía la buena vibra del bosque esa tarde, con el sol entibieciendo su rostro. Sintió un cosquilleo en su cabeza, enredándose en sus cabellos albinos como los dedos de un amante.

-Ryou ¿Te gusta jugar con mi pelo? – murmuró Bakura, volviéndose a su protector.

-Tonto – contestó en broma, tomando su rostro y acercándolo al suyo – Es sólo el viento.

Le dio un casto beso en los labios, mientras que Bakura acariciaban con sutileza las celestes alas de Ryou. El menor se separó del beso, riéndose.

-¿Qué es tan chistoso? – preguntó el mayor.

-Me haces cosquillas – respondió, sonrojándose.

Bakura admiraba los rasgos angelicales de Ryou, quien se sonrojaba cada vez más por aquella atención. El cabello del protector le hacía sombra, pero una nube oscura tapó los rayos del sol. Extrañados, los dos observaron como una espesa bruma violeta ocultaba el astro rey, extendiéndose por todo el firmamento.

Se pusieron de pie, y Bakura se colocó delante de Ryou para protegerlo. Aquello no le daba buena espina, así que se concentró en los hechizos que le enseñaron para atacar y defenderse. Ryou no se quedó atrás. Sus alas brillaron mientras concentraba su poder en sus manos, listo para usarlo en caso de ser necesario.

Como si fuese un tornado, las nubes formaron un cono hasta la superficie del claro. Las densas nubes de pura energía maligna dieron forma al espantoso demonio.

-Se supone que tú no puedes estar aquí – dijo Bakura en ademán de atacar.

-Y se supone que tú cumplirías con tus obligaciones – contestó la criatura dando certeros pasos en dirección al menor – Ese chico está distrayéndote, y por eso he venido a llevármelo.

Dio otro paso, pero una cuchilla de energía roja casi le cerciora el brazo que estaba extendido en dirección al nombrado. Solo unos hilos de carne impedían que el miembro se separara por completo de su cuerpo.

-Tocas aunque sea uno solo de sus cabellos – el mago no estaba para juegos - ¡Y te juro que haré que el infierno te parezca un lugar paradisíaco!

El demonio lanzo un rugido, y respondió el ataque del mago. Bakura tomó a Ryou alejándolo del rayo, lo paró en la hierba y continúo con sus ataques. Ambos albinos atacaban sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero sus energías se iban debilitando al igual que la frecuencia de sus ataques. La criatura lo notó, y con sus garras rasgo el suelo debajo de sus pies, causando temblores y que la tierra se abriera separando ambos amantes. El mago trataba de no perder el equilibrio, y no se dio cuenta del ataque del demonio hasta que éste le abrió una herida profunda en uno de sus costados.

-¡Bakura! – lo llamó cuando vio la sangre manando de su cuerpo.

-¡Ryou! – gritó a su vez, arrodillándose para evitar caer en el foso.

El menor, en vez de sujetarse como el mago alzó vuelo hasta llegar al mayor, interponiéndose entre la bestia y su pareja.

-Ryou, vete – le pidió el más alto poniéndose de pie – Por favor, sal de aquí. Busca refugio en algún sitio, entre los humanos si es necesario pero vete de aquí.

-¡No pienso abandonarte aquí! – exclamó, decidido – Estamos juntos en esto, en las buenas y en las malas ¡Siempre estaremos juntos!

La actitud desafiante con la que encaraba al monstruo demostraba por qué había sido elegido para ser el Protector del Manantial. Al ver aquel ademán, el engendro sonrió con sus dientes afilados, y atacó. La bola de energía fue parada por el escudo del menor, pero no por mucho tiempo. En un descuido de Ryou, el demonio quebró sus defensas, clavando sus filosas zarpas en su cuerpo.

Un alarido salió de la boca del protector, cayendo de rodillas mientras sentía un dolor lacerante en su hombro y ala derecha. Observó horrorizado la herida que sangraba mucho más que la del mago.

-¡Ryou! – gritó Bakura, maldiciéndose por no haberlo obligado a marcharse. Si quería una excusa ahí la tenía – Vete, estás herido y es más grave que lo que tengo yo. Hazlo, te prometo que iré por ti en cuanto termine.

Ryou estuvo a punto de negarse, pero una mirada de Bakura fue suficiente para que echara a correr a un lugar seguro. Su ala derecha estaba destrozada así que no podía volar. La sangre manaba con fuerza por la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón, esa falta de sangre le estaba debilitando de manera alarmante. Los árboles habían perdido su brillo, sus hojas caían negras al suelo y las ramas quemadas le daban un aspecto tétrico al paisaje.

"_El boque esta muriendo_" se dijo, mientras trataba de apurar la marcha _"El demonio llegó a nuestro mundo y ahora se ven las consecuencias"_.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegó a un claro. Una sonrisa lastimera se formó en su rostro al distinguir el manantial. El césped estaba marrón, seco, y el agua se iba enturbiando poco a poco. Ryou se arrodilló en una parte en donde el agua todavía era cristalina, se sumergió hasta las rodillas en el y con su magia comenzó a curar sus heridas. El manantial siempre había sido mágico, desde que fue creado por las antiguas hadas. Ya comenzaban a sanar, cuando una mano de mujer se posó en la lacerante herida de su hombro. Exclamó con sorpresa y dolor al sentir aquello, y también por el filo de un acero helado sobre la piel de su cuello.

Bakura, que en ese momento entraba al claro con las ropas desgarradas, vio la espalda de la mujer de abundante y rizada cabellera rojiza. Ella se dio vuelta al notar su presencia, mostrando al joven inmovilizado por su herida y por el acero.

-Tarde – dijo con la voz más afilada que la daga que poseía – Muy tarde.

-¡NO! – gritó, pero la bruja tenía razón, ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde.

Ryou soltó un suspiro. La daga había abierto una segunda boca en su cuello. El agua salpicó sobre su ropa ensangrentada cuando calló de rodillas. Antes de que el resto de su cuerpo cayera, Bakura lo tomó entre sus brazos, acercándose a su rostro con lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-¡Ryou! – estaba desesperado al verlo así - ¡Ryou, por favor no, no mueras! ¡No! ¡RYOU! No te mueras…

Sus sollozos le impedían hablar con claridad. El agua se teñía con el rojo de su sangre y el corte en su cuello parecía un enorme gusano que le chupaba la vida lentamente. Colocó su cabeza en el hombro sano, llorando, suplicándole que fuese fuerte y que no lo dejara.

-Bakura… - murmuró Ryou, atrayendo su rostro – Yo jamás… voy a dejarte… siempre estaré a tu lado… en la vida… y en la muerte.

Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ryou le dio un beso que expresaba todo lo que sentía por Bakura. Con sus últimas fuerzas, fue capaz de darle su último beso.

-No… no por favor ¡Ryou! ¡Ryou, despierta! – no había abierto sus ojos, sus miembros ahora están rígidos como las rocas que bordeaban el claro.

Sintió un dolor lacerante en su pecho. Por un momento pensó que la bruja le había clavado la daga en su corazón, para unirlo a su amado. Pero no. Era el dolor que te produce la pérdida más grande que has tenido en la vida. No podía con ello, era peor que sus noches en soledad, era peor que la estocada en su costado. Era peor que todas las miserias juntas.

-¡RYOU!

Aquel aullido de dolor estremeció a todo ser viviente en el bosque. Un aura negra los rodeó, un aura de tristeza, dolor y desesperación. Hasta el resto de sus compañeros guardianes pudieron sentirlo, pese a estar a kilómetros de distancia y no conocer lo que había pasado, podían sentirlo.

En el claro, en aquel manantial en donde se conocieron, en el manantial en que se habían unido por primera vez y para siempre, ahora los veía destrozados, separados por el abismo que solo la muerte puede poner entre dos amantes. Se habían jurado amor eterno bajo aquellas aguas. Ahora, la eternidad se había convertido en su peor pesadilla.

_**En su castillo pasaba las noches el mago**_

_**Buscando el poder**_

_**Que devolviera a su hada su amor su mirada**_

_**Tan dulce de ayer**_

Permaneció en el manantial toda la noche, llorándolo, velándolo aunque ya no fuera necesario. No se iba a mover de su lado a pesar de que lo único que quedara fuese una cáscara sin vida.

-Bakura…

Una voz familiar lo hizo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la muerte.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Faraón? – preguntó, molesto y dolido.

-Quiero ayudarte – el joven de ojos violetas caminó unos pasos hacia él – No quiero hacerte falsas ilusiones, pero una magia prohibida sería capaz de devolverle la vida. Quiero ayudarte a encontrar esa magia, si me lo permites

El nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Se puso de pie, con el cadáver en brazos y le dedicó una mirada a Atem, donde le daba las gracias por su apoyo.

El poseedor del Rompecabezas del Milenio siguió al mago hasta su castillo, en donde pusieron a Ryou en una de las camas.

-La biblioteca está en el tercer piso – dijo Bakura; su voz parecía la de un autómata.

Atem se retiró del cuarto para comenzar su búsqueda. El albino permaneció en la habitación, recordando dolorosamente a Ryou en vida, en el césped, trepado en un árbol, riendo en el agua. Lo recordó entre sus brazos, bañado de sangre, dedicándole su última mirada y el roce de sus labios…

Corrió fuera del cuarto, cerrando la fuerza tras de si. Se obligó a respirar profundamente, a destrabar el nudo en su cuello y secar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya calmado se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Atem rodeado de varios pergaminos. Siguió su ejemplo, ahora sólo tenía un objetivo en mente: Pasaran días, noches, semanas, meses o años, no iba a darse por vencido. Sabía que en aquellas amarillas hojas se encontraba el secreto para devolver a Ryou de la tumba.

_**Y no paró desde entonces buscando la forma **_

_**De recuperar a la mujer que aquel día**_

_**En medio del bosque por fin pudo amar**_

-Bakura, deberías descansar – le dijo Atem, sentado en una larga mesa.

El albino no le escuchó. Seguía tratando de decodificar un pergamino que había conseguido tiempo atrás. Sus búsquedas habían sido infructuosas en la biblioteca, así que viajaron a cada rincón del bosque y más allá de sus tierras, buscando secretos oscuros y hechizos prohibidos hasta que dieron con una colección de pergaminos de magia negra codificados. El agotamiento hacía estragos en su cuerpo, pero el mago los ignoraba. Se había dicho no descansar hasta verse de nuevo en los brazos de Ryou y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Atem estaba cansado de esa actitud en su hermano de juramente, así que se acercó a él y lo tomó por los hombros.

-¡Para ya! – le gritó – Si no descansan no podrás razonar ni mucho menos encontrar el hechizo que lo reviva. Vamos, unas horas de sueño no van a dañarte.

El faraón lo soltó, viendo como el albino ocultaba sus ojos entre su flequillo.

-¿Qué pasaría… - comenzó el mago - …si alguien asesinara a Yugi?

Esa pregunta tomó con la guardia baja al joven ¿Cómo sabia de la existencia de Yugi?

-Recuerda el día en que te enamoraste de él – le dijo, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor en su voz – Recuerda su mirada en cuanto te vio. Tú estabas solo antes de que él llegara, igual que yo. Ahora imagínalo muriendo a tus pies, sin que pudieses evitarlo ¿Qué harías? ¿Eh? ¿¡QUÉ HARÍAS!?

-Yo no… - intentó decir, pero su brazo fue fuertemente tomado por un furioso Bakura.

-Escúchame bien – lo miro fijo a los ojos – Yo amé a Ryou, fue la única persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida. El me salvó de la soledad, me salvó de mi mismo, y ahora voy a devolverle el favor salvándole de la muerte. Y no pienso detenerme hasta volver a verlo coma la primera vez que lo vi.

_**Y hoy sabe que es el amor y que tendrá**_

_**Fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro**_

Atem no volvió a pedirle que descansara luego de aquello, sino que le ayudó aún más a descifrar los papiros que trajeron de su último viaje. Era un texto muy complicado pero habían logrado avanzar bastante. Ahora estaban en habitaciones separadas, ambos con unos veinte papiros cada uno. Su mente estaba atrofiada de tanto pensar, y estaba por quedarse dormido cuando Bakura llamó a su puerta.

-Lo he conseguido – dijo Bakura con una sonrisa – He conseguido descifrar el hechizo.

Bakura arrastró a un asombrado Atem al cuarto en donde estaba Ryou. Gracias a la magia habían evitado que su cuerpo se descompusiera, dándole la apariencia de estar dormido. Atem tomó la traducción del pergamino y lo leyó para si. Sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de que el hechizo era en realidad un sacrificio, una ofrenda a la muerte misma, que necesitaba de mucha magia y energía para realizarse.

Volvió a leerlo para estar seguro. El hechizo requería de un animal de raza pura, el cuerpo del fallecido y la presencia del mago. Volvió a revisar los conjuros necesarios una vez más. Aquello era demasiado. Si todo salía bien, Ryou volvería a la vida, y él y Bakura podría estar juntos. Pero si fallaba…

-Bakura… - se preparó para la negativa de su compañero a lo que estaba a punto de decirle, pero el albino lo interrumpió.

-Dicen que el amor es la magia más poderosa de todas ¿Algo cursi, no crees? – Murmuró tomando la mano de Ryou – Pero es cierto, el amor te da fuerzas, te da valor, te da todo lo que necesitas. Soy consiente de que puedo morir haciendo el sacrificio, pero de una u otra forma, sé que volveré a su lado.

-¿Estás preparado? – se cercioró Atem.

-Lo estoy – contestó, saliendo del cuarto, en busca de todo lo que necesitaba para efectuar aquel conjuro.

_**Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar**_

_**Y para siempre con él se quedará**_

Bakura se vio a si mismo en un bosque tan similar y a la vez diferente al suyo. Había un círculo de hierba descubierto, y en el medio un pequeño lago. Escuchó risas y chapoteos, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al exceso de luz pudo reconocer a aquella persona que creía haber perdido.

Ryou estaba en el agua hasta la cintura, chapoteando, haciendo que las gotas cristalinas empaparan sus alas y dieran aún más brillo a su cabello.

Comenzó a llorar, ahí parado, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos estaba viendo. Ryou escuchó los sollozos y vio a Bakura inmóvil en la hierba. Con una sonrisa, salió del agua y corrió hacia él, abrazándole por el cuello, secando las lágrimas de ese rostro con dulces besos.

-Tu… cumpliste tu promesa, siempre estuviste a mi lado – dijo Bakura, aferrándose a la cintura del menor – Lamento haberme tardado tanto en encontrarte Ryou.

-Sshh, calla – le dijo colocando un dedo sobre sus labios – Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos. Ahora el bosque vuelve a ser nuestro escenario, y la eternidad ha vuelto a ser nuestra mejor amiga.

Bakura miró con ternura esos ojos chocolate que lo habían hipnotizado y que hoy lo volvían a hacer. Qué más daba si estaban vivos, muertos o entre ambos mundos, nada le importaba ahora más que permanecer en aquel lugar junto a la primera y única persona que amó, que ama y que amará por el resto de sus días.

**Antígona: **no encontré mucho que agregarle o quitarle a este fic, pero espero que los pequeños arreglos hayan valido la pena.

**Zinger: **Los esperamos en la próxima canción!

**Artista: **Rata Blanca

**Canción: **La Leyenda del hada y el mago

**Atte.**

**Los Hermanos Greenwood**


	9. No Hablaré de mi Amor

_**No hablaré de mi amor (Puzzleshipping POV Yami)**_

_**Si a los engaños dieran premios**_

_**Hubiera varios ya ganado**_

_**No me interesa tener novio**_

_**Eso es historia ya lo se todo**_

"_¿Acaso siempre debía terminar así?"_

Una pregunta que rondaba mis pensamientos más frecuentemente que de costumbre. Suspiré hondo para poder relajarme, pensar con claridad y colocar las curitas que mi mano llena de diminutos cortes necesitaba.

"_Si nos dieran un trofeo por cada engaño mi cuarto estaría mas lleno de medallas de oro que la de cualquier atleta olímpico" _pensé con ironía después de acabar en la banca de ese parque luego de haber visto a Tea en brazos de otro. No pude evitar reírme ante lo repetitiva de la situación.

Primero fue ella, la mejor amiga de Yugi la que declaró sus sentimientos. Tea me gustaba en serio desde antes de obtener un cuerpo propio, así que no dudé en proponerle que fuésemos novios. Todo fue felicidad durante los primeros meses, pero la felicidad nunca dura para siempre.

También había sucedió exactamente lo mismo en mi antigua vida. Recuerdo haber estado enamorado de Mana desde que la conocí, pero ella también terminó por engañarme luego de un tiempo.

Volví la vista hacia las nubes que surcaban el cielo, tratando de encontrar alguna forma divertida que me ayudara a olvidarme del daño de aquellas rupturas. Ya conocía la sensación, más de lo que me gustaría aceptar y no iba a permitirme sentirla de nuevo. La solución: No volverme a enamorar. Fácil… ¿Cierto?

_**¿A quién crees que engañas?**_

_**El es lo que tu más quieres**_

_**Ocultarlo tratas**_

_**Es hermoso lo que sientes**_

_**No lo disimules**_

_**Bien sabemos dónde está tu corazón**_

Me dí cuenta de que se hacía tarde y aún no había nada para comer en la casa-tienda en la que vivía con Yugi y su abuelo. Por ahora el mayor estaba en un viaje en El Cairo, así que yo debía cuidar a Yugi durante su ausencia. Él ya estaba en la Universidad, estudiando Arqueología y por lo general salía muy tarde de sus clases, así que yo debía ocuparme de la mayoría de las cosas de la casa. Pasé por un puesto de comida antes de volver a la casa y poner un poco de orden antes de que Yugi llegara.

-¡Ya volví! – le escuché saludar en un tono que mostraba que se estaba muriendo de sueño.

Lo vi entrar arrastrando los pies, con la cabeza gacha y el bolso en el suelo, mientras murmuraba un sinfín de incoherencias. Sonreí al ver lo infantil que se veía balanceando su cabeza y sus brazos antes de sentarse a la mesa y apoyar la frente en la superficie.

Fui a servir un plato de pasta con salsa y cuando me volví él ya estaba dormido sobre la mesa. Con una sonrisa apoyé el plato y moví su hombro para que se despertara y pudiera comer.

-Yugi – le llamé mientras seguía moviéndolo suavemente – tienes que despertarte, es hora de comer no de dormir.

-¡Estoy despierto, Profesora! – gritó mientras saltaba en su lugar y levantaba una mano como si estuviera en clase.

-Yugi estás en casa y yo no soy tu profesora – le dije mientras le acercaba el plato de comida – Ten, ahora come.

Él parpadeó un par de veces hasta sonreírme en agradecimiento. Dijo que debía terminar de hacer varios trabajos para entregarlos mañana, así que se quedaría despierto hasta tarde. Mientras él comía yo me dediqué a limpiar un poco más la casa, pasando un paño por los muebles, la aspiradora a las alfombras y la escoba a los pisos, hasta que…

"_¿Qué se supone que estoy haciendo?_" me pregunté al darme cuenta de que me había quedado viéndote estudiar… otra vez. No me dijiste nada después de ponerme a hacer la limpieza, solo seguiste sumido en tus libros. No supe cuando terminé parado delante de ti, para deleitarme con cada mueca que ponías al tratar de resolver los problemas de álgebra. En verdad te veías muy tierno así.

-Creo… que mejor no te molesto mas – musité sacándote de tus pensamientos.

-Quédate conmigo Yami – _"Esa voz". _Alparecer no te diste cuenta de mi sorpresa, y sonrojado te apresuraste a decir –Es que me agrada tu compañía.

¡Por todos los dioses egipcios! ¿Quién puede resistirse a tu voz y a esas preciosas amatistas clavadas en mí? Te regalé una sonrisa, la cual incrementó el carmesí de tu rostro y trataste de ocultar fingiendo volver a tus libros.

"_Ra, se ve hermoso con sus mejillas sonrojadas"_… un momento, ¿Acaso dije "hermoso"? mi mente volvió a ser el caos de horas atrás ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amigo? Eso es imposible, no puedo estar enamorándome de el… ¿O si?

_**No van a oír que lo diga, no, no**_

_**Tu sueño es, no lo niegues wow**_

_**Jamás lo haré, no hablaré de mi amor**_

Tú y yo estábamos sentados en un bello prado. No recuerdo cómo llegamos ahí, pero no iba a perder el valioso tiempo que tenía contigo pensando en esa trivialidad. El césped debajo de nosotros era suave y a lo lejos se veían manchas de colores formadas por los grupos de flores que conformaban la pradera. Un árbol enorme nos hacía sombra en el lugar en donde estábamos sentados.

-¿Esto no te parece una verdadera hermosura? – preguntaste cuando una mariposa se posó en tu nariz.

-Mmmm si – repuse con desgano, para luego añadir con picardía – Pero no es nada comparado contigo.

Sin darte tiempo a reaccionar, te tomé de la nuca y besé el dulce néctar de tus labios. Los míos se movían con delicadeza al principio, temiendo romperlos cual frágiles cristales, para luego ir demandando más de ellos. Al final obtuve el acceso a tu boca, de manera lenta me puse encima tuyo, y cuando estabas empezando a corresponderme, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

_-_Auch – exclamé sobandome el lugar del golpe, mientras iba abriendo los ojos. Grande fue mi desilusión al ver que no estaba en el prado, ni contigo, sino que estaba solo y en el piso de mi cuarto.

-Yugi – murmuré recordando, y mis mejillas se volvieron rojas - ¿¡Acaso te besé!?

Por más que lo intentara, no podía apartar de mi mente ese extraño sueño. De manera inconsciente mis dedos acariciaron mi boca, y no pude evitar pensar en que aquello se había sentido tan real ¿Lo que siento tal vez sea mucho más que amistad y el lazo del Rompecabezas?

Aún confundido, me puse de pie y pasé a pisar algo de vidrio. Me agaché y lo sostuve en frente mío para poder reconocerlo.

-Esto es por tu culpa – dije sonriendo – Es muy mala idea beber antes de dormir – comenté en voz alta poniendo la botella de cerveza en la mesita de luz antes de volver a dormirme.

_**Creía ya haber aprendido**_

_**Siempre el inicio es hermoso**_

/Flash Back/

-¿Seguro que nadie nos ve? – preguntó ella, oculta entre los arbustos.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, Mana – le dije extendiendo mi mano para que ella la tomara – Nadie va a vernos en este lugar.

-Usted sabe que no es correcto, Faraón – me dijo saliendo del arbusto – Yo no soy de la realeza.

La abracé. Me encantaba sentir su cuerpo pequeño entre mis brazos y ver aquella esencia tan propia de ella reflejada en sus ojos. Me separé de ella lo justo para besar sus labios por un momento antes de dirigirle la palabra.

-Y tu sabes que eso no me interesa – acaricié sus mejillas – Además mírame. Con estas pintas dudo que me reconozcan.

Me había deshecho de mis atuendos reales por ese día. En su lugar, solo tenía puesta una túnica de color marrón claro, con una capucha para cubrir mi cabello.

-Nadie pensaría que eres el Faraón.

-Exacto – dije, tomándola de la cintura y llevándola por el mercado – Ahora ¿Qué tal si comenzamos?

Ella rió con ganas, mientras jalaba mi mano a los puestos más cercanos. Nunca había estado así de cerca de los plebeyos, pero no me incomodaba en lo absoluto. Todos los sentidos los tenía puestos en Mana, en como hacía preguntas a los comerciantes, en como tomaba mi brazo y me arrastraba hacia donde veía algo interesante. No quería que ese día acabase, pero la noche cayó y de seguro se estarán preguntando en el palacio en dónde nos habíamos metido. Ni modo, teníamos que regresar, pero a pesar de recibir varias reprimendas por parte de mis tutores, nunca me arrepentí de salir con ella.

/Fin Flash Back/

…

/Flash Back/

-¿Y bien? – Pregunté alzando una copa de vino - ¿Qué te parece?

-Maravilloso – dijo Tea, alzando su copa y chocándola con la mía en un brindis – Si que sabes complacer a una chica.

-Para complacer a una dama sólo hace falta saber escucharla – dije, tomando un sorbo del vino y dedicándole una sonrisa – Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó ella, viendo las velas, la comida de primera, la vajilla de plata y los ostentosos adornos de ese restaurante de lujo – En serio, es demasiado, esto debió haberte costado una fortuna reservar una mesa.

-El gasto mereció la pena, no te preocupes por eso – dije al tiempo que dejaba la copa en la mesa y tomaba su mano – Preocúpate por seguir el ritmo de la canción.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que un grupo de músicos tocaban melodías románticas esa noche, por eso había decidido llevarla a ese lugar. Tea miró mi mano con algo de duda antes de tomarla y la llevé a la pista de baile.

-Yo… no se bailar este tipo de música Yami – dijo un poco apenada.

-No te preocupes – respondí colocando una mano en su cintura – Yo te enseño.

Comencé a bailar con ella, sonriendo al ver que estaba muy concentrada en no pisar mis zapatos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo y ella se iba acostumbrando al ritmo pude ver que la tensión en su cuerpo desaparecía y comenzaba a disfrutar del momento. Se sentía bien estar en esa pista de baile, junto con ella. Cuando estaba a su lado, sentía que estaba completo.

/Fin Flash Back/

_**Mi mente dice ten cuidado**_

_**Porque no todo es maravilloso**_

/Flash Back/

No había podido hablar con Mana desde hace varios días. Hace poco estábamos tratando de ver varios asuntos del gobierno y no había podido salir del lugar donde estábamos discutiendo ni siquiera para tomar aire. Ya cuando al fin firmé el último acuerdo pude darme un merecido descanso.

Decidí caminar por los jardines del palacio y de esa forma respirar algo más que el pesado y caliente aire dentro de la cámara. Recordaba que había una pequeña laguna en el centro de los jardines y me supuso un excelente lugar para descansar. La arena era suave y fina, así que dejé mis sandalias por el camino mientras sentía la cálida brisa del desierto.

Un gemido de mujer proveniente de la laguna me hizo parar en seco. Sacudí la cabeza un par de veces y volví a prestar atención para ver si eran reales o producto de mi mente saturada de información. Tratando de no hacer ruido me acerqué a la laguna, y me mantuve detrás de una planta enorme para evitar ser visto. Volví a escuchar los gemidos y supe que no eran mi imaginación. El abundante follaje de las plantas en la orilla me dificultaba mucho mi visión, pero aún así, pude identificar a dos personas.

Una de ellas era Mahad, en parte porque reconocí su rostro y en parte porque la mujer gimió su nombre. No me acostumbraba al hecho de ponerlo en posición de mantener una relación íntima con alguien, se me hacía muy extraño. Me deslicé, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible, para ver quién era la mujer con la que estaba haciéndolo. Me sentía incómodo al estar observándolos, pe sentía como un pervertido. Pero esa vergüenza se disipó en cuanto pude ver el rostro de la mujer. Al reconocer sus facciones pude sentir como las piernas me flaquearon, y la rabia y el dolor se mezclaron en mi pecho. Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero ver a Mana siendo tomada por Mahad era algo que yo no podía soportar.

/Fin Flash Back/

Era una tarde preciosa para salir con Tea. Me había detenido a comprarle unas rosas para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario, sabía de antemano por los cumple meses anteriores que a ella le encantaban estas fechas

Caminé por el parque donde se suponía que habíamos quedado en vernos. Miré mi reloj, sorprendiéndome que ella llevara media hora de retraso. Tea jamás se había caracterizado por ser una chica impuntual y eso me extrañó mucho.

Comencé a preocuparme luego de que pasara una hora. Tal vez le había pasado algo en el camino y yo como estúpido no me había dado cuenta. Recorrí el camino que suponía Tea usaba para llegar al parque. No la encontré por ningún lado, tampoco estaba en su casa, así que pensé en una ruta alternativa para llegar. Fue caminando por esas calles que pude reconocerla. Desde mi posición solo veía su espalda. Vi que estaba hablando con un hombre, pero no logré identificarlo. Tampoco logré escuchar la conversación, pero sí vi cuando él la tomó de los hombros y la besó.

Me quedé quieto en el lugar en donde estaba. Si fuese otra la situación automáticamente hubiera ido ahí y los hubiera separado. Pero no, quería ver cuál sería la reacción de Tea ante ese toque, y así asegurarme de que ella me era fiel.

Se separaron, y por un momento que me pareció a eternidad ninguno hizo ningún movimiento. En mi interior le gritaba a Tea que lo empuje, que lo abofetee, que lo alejara de sí para poder ir en su ayuda. Pero los segundos pasaban y la quietud e impaciencia amenazaban con volverme loco.

De pronto, Tea se elevó en puntas de pie y giró su torso y cuello, dándome una vista perfecta de cuando ella estaba besando nuevamente a aquel sujeto. Abrí los ojos, cortando mi respiración y sin llegar todavía a creer lo que estaba viendo. Agaché mi mirada al entenderlo todo, ocultando mi vista con mi flequillo. Apreté los puños hasta sentir como la sangre abandonaba mis nudillos. No se por qué, pero las rosas del ramo aún conservaban varias espinas en sus tallos, que me hicieron un sinfín de heridas punzantes en una de mis palmas.

Me alejé de la escena, con el ramo aún en la mano y dejando un sendero dibujado con mí sangre. Para mí, esa era la huella dejada por mi corazón destrozado y no por mi mano. Dejé caer las rosas una por una, volviendo sobre mis pasos y sin querer mirar atrás.

/Fin Flash Back/

_**Ya lo entenderemos**_

_**Que lo quieres y lo extrañas**_

_**No lo aceptaremos, date cuenta que lo amas**_

_**Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo**_

_**Muy enamorado estas**_

" _Ahí va de nuevo_" pensé con fastidio_ "Rebecca"__._

¿Por qué, teniendo hoteles de sobra para elegir, se decidió por quedarse a dormir en nuestra casa-tienda? Realmente esa chiquilla me sacaba de quicio con todos sus caprichos.

-¿Y Yugi? – le preguntó a la vez que se le acurrucaba al costado mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde el nombrado estaba - ¿Ya te decidiste qué lugar me vas a llevar esta noche?

Pude ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de mi hikari cuando ella soltó esa pregunta. ¿Realmente Yugi estaba enamorado de ese trapo de pelo rubio?

Traté de concentrarme en la serie policial que estaba viendo en la televisión. Sonreí para mí mismo al ver el maquinado plan del asesino para deshacerse del otro sujeto. Era una buena idea, que mejoraba si se remplazaba a la víctima con Rebecca y al asesino conmigo mismo.

Apreté con fuerza el control remoto entre mis manos para alejar esa imagen tan tentadora de mi mente. Fruncí el seño mientas cambiaba de canal para pensar en otra cosa, pero las constantes insinuaciones y los repetidos coqueteos de esa chica estaban llevando mi cordura y paciencia a límites que ni y yo mismo conocía.

-Iré a revisar los informes que debo entregar mañana – dije mientras apagaba el televisor y subía las escaleras. Debía alejarme de ahí si no quería que mis instintos cometieran el mismo crimen que el hombre del policial.

-Qué bueno que Yami ya se fue - alcancé a escuchar, deteniendo por completo mi caminata - Así puedo mostrarte el regalo que tengo para ti.

Lo empalagoso en la voz de la chica hizo que mi estómago se revolviera y estuviera a punto de devolver su contenido.

-¿A... qué te refieres? – pude notar el nerviosismo en la voz de Yugi al contestar.

A duras penas conseguí que mis pulmones se llenaran de aire, para de ese modo recuperar la poca cordura que me quedaba en aquel entonces.

_"No lo entiendo, no debería andarme preocupando por las relaciones sentimentales de mi mejor amigo. Es más ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme de lo que haga con esa chica? No es mi deber preocuparme por eso"_

-Pero me preocupo – dije en voz alta, mientras continuaba yendo a mi habitación.

_**No van a oír que lo diga no, no**_

_**Ya ríndete, tu sonrisa es de amor**_

_**No insistan más, no diré que es amor**_

_**Quieras o no te atrapo el amor**_

No quería escuchar nada de lo que estuvieran haciendo esos dos ahí abajo. Encendí el MP4 y coloqué el volumen al punto más alto que el aparato podía llegar. No me importaba si fundía los auriculares, siempre se podían comprar otros.

Me quedé dormido en la anteúltima canción de la pista y comencé a soñar. Y digo que sabía que estaba soñando porque no era posible que me encontrara en el palacio en el que viví en mi antigua vida, sentado en el mismo trono y discutiendo con Isis.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – le pregunté mientras me incorporaba.

-Buscando respuestas, mi Faraón – dijo ella inclinándose en modo de respeto.

-Yo no necesito respuestas a nada – lo único que quería era dormir en paz.

-¿Está seguro? – inquirió ella - ¿No está buscando respuesta a por qué estaba molesto cuando llegó esa niña llamada Rebecca? ¿A por qué no quiere que nadie se acerque a Yugi con intensiones que vayan más allá de la amistad? ¿No quiere saber por qué razón no puede dejar de pensar en él?

Miré hacia la escalera como si fuese la octava maravilla. ¿El motivo? No quería ver a Isis a la cara después de lo que me había dicho. Nunca había tenido mucho contacto con ella en mi vida pasada, pero aquellos pocos encuentros siempre me habían resultado gratos, porque con ella podía desahogarme sin temor a ser juzgado. Pensé en lo que había dicho y comprendí que tal vez había algo de razón en sus palabras.

-Jamás había visto esa sonrisa en su rostro, Majestad – comentó, sacándome de mis pensamientos – No quiero adelantar nada, pero supongo que por fin se a enamorado, mi Faraón.

-Eso no es cierto – repliqué firmemente pero sin ser agresivo – Decidí nunca más enamorarme y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer.

-¿Nunca más? – repitió, como si no entendiera la expresión - ¿Acaso ya se ha enamorado y… todo terminó mal?

-Dos veces ocurrió.

-¿Se refiere a Mana y Tea? – asentí – Sinceramente no creo que eso haya sido amor. Yo creo que lo que pasó con Mana fue que se dejó influenciar por los sentimientos de los generales hacia ella. Al estar rodeado de gente que admiraba su belleza, supongo que se contagió del sentimiento.

Pensé seriamente en lo que Isis había dicho. Tenía mucho sentido.

-Y con respecto a Tea… pues supongo que fueron las constantes insinuaciones hacia vuestra persona, no sabría como expresarlo realmente.

-¿Entonces jamás estuve enamorado? – pregunté

-Es probable que así sea – contestó ella – Lo único de lo que estoy por completo segura, es que el amor no es algo que uno pueda predecir o manipular. Algo así es imposible, no hay modo de lograrlo

-No quiero volver a salir lastimado, Isis – le dije con pesadez.

-Pues no creo que Yugi sea capaz de lastimarlo – dijo con una sonrisa, antes de que el sueño s desvaneciera.

_**No pidan mas que lo diga**_

_**No lo pidan más**_

_**No harán jamás que lo diga**_

_**Su orgullo no deja que hable el amor**_

_**Aaaahhhh, nadie sabrá**_

_**No hablaré de mi amor**_

De todos los sueños que había tenido ese figuraba como el más extraño. Tratar de razonar las palabras que me dijo estaba fuera de mi alcance a esas horas de la noche.

Me levanté de la cama por el vaso de agua que mi garganta reclamaba. Como si fuera un zombie, bajé las escaleras, abrí el refrigerador me serví el agua, y cuando me disponía a volver a la comodidad de mi cama vi la luz del comedor encendida.

-¿Yugi? _¿Que hará despierto tan tarde?_

Aun grogui, me dirigí al comedor para encontrarme con la imagen del pequeño dormido en la mesa, con varios libros a su alrededor.

-¿Te volviste a quedar dormido estudiando? - con cuidado de no despertarlo apagué la luz y lo alcé para llevarlo a su cuarto.

Si despierto parecía un ángel, dormido lo era aun más. Un placentero cosquilleo me recorrió el cuerpo al verle sonreír y acurrucarse más en mi pecho.

Al llegar a su cuarto me metí en su cama y lo sostuve entre mis brazos.

Mi hikari se acercó más a mí y en un suspiro, mi nombre escapó de sus labios. En ese entonces me di cuenta de algo sumamente obvio, como si hubieran apretado un interruptor en mi mente. No se que fue lo que me hizo entender: o su dulce e inocente voz llamándome, o esos labios que recordaba haber besado en sueños.

Sin poder resistirme, acaricié el rostro de mi niño y acerque mi rostro al suyo para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Te amo Yugi - susurré antes de entregarme feliz a los brazos de Morfeo.

**Antígona: **Este fue el fic que más arreglos necesito ¿No creen? Y también notaron que lo puse al final. Supongo que el número de arreglos fue porque era el primer songfic que escribía, tengan piedad!

**Zinger: **Un poco más y tenías que volver a escribirlo jeje. Bueno, ojala que lo hayan disfrutado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Canción: **No hablaré de mi amor

**Artista: **Hércules, Disney


	10. Aviso muy importante

**Aviso:**

**Zinger: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que se estén preparando para las fiestas. No los quiero interrumpir pero mi hermanita quería decirles algo pero está muy ocupada. Tambien es momento para presentarles a Nimiko, nuestra hermana menor que hoy se une a nosostros

**Nimiko: **Gracias Zinger, bueno, el tema es el siguiente: quiere que les avise a todos que ella no podrá actualizar este fic por lo menos todo lo que queda de Diciembre y muy probablemente todo Enero. La razón es muy simple, Antígona está preparando una nueva historia que ya tiene final para poder publicarla como una serie de televisión, o sea, actualizar todos los días. Es una historia de Naruto, ambientada en el universo de Bakugan: Invasores Gundalianos.

**Zinger: **También es una historia Yaoi, así que todos aquellos fanáticos del anime Naruto y con la mente abierta a todos los cracks posibles, estan invitados a que la lean cuando ya esté terminada. Y aprovecho la ocasión para que Nimiko agradezca los Reviews de esta historia.

**Nimiko:** Bueno, aquí voy, recuerden que soy nueva asi que no sean malitos conmigo.

**Sky Angels:** ¡Kathy! ¿Estás bien? Waw, jamás pensé que las historias de mi hermana te hicieran desmayar jeje. Y si, Yami tendrá que regresar un dia de esos al bosque, pero será después de la boda y de la noche de bodas. Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, Steffy, cuídala bien. Nos vemos!

**3liiza luniita****: **¡Gracias por decir que el fic estuvo lindo e increíble! Antígona está feliz de que tu estes felíz, y espera que seas paciente para la actualización. Pásatelo bien en estas fiestas!

**Chiyo Asakura:** De veras que se lució en esta ¿Cierto? Yo también creo lo mismo y de seguro que vendrán mas historias emocionantes para el año que viene. Cuídate!

**: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitúlo y Antígona espera que seas paciente con la próxima actualización, apenas termine comenzará con un nuevo capítulo, te esperamos!

**Zinger:** Espero que no se molesten por este largo período sin actualizar, pero esperamos que la espera de resultado. Que tengan unas muy felices fiestas, coman mucho pan dulce y a no abusar del alcohol. ¡FELICES FIESTAS Y EXCELENTES VACACIONES!

**PD Nimiko: **Antígona está pensando en que si ustedes quieren que ella edite los capitulos publicados de esta historia y los suba el 25 como un regalo de Navidad ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren que lo haga?

_**Atte. Los Hermanos Greenwood**_


	11. Corazón Gitano

Nimiko: Bueno… ¿cómo voy a decirlo? ¡Ah si! Antígona ha entrado en una especie de depresión y no ha tenido grandes inspiraciones.

Zinger: Por qué esta deprimida? Es que nuestra pequeña hermanita estaba muy ilusionada con su fic "Pacto de Sangre"… y hasta ahora solo recibió un comentario cuando publicó dos capítulos.

Nimiko: Pero nosotros no podemos hacer nada. En fin, trataremos de animar a nuestra hermana y que les recompense por haber esperado demasiado.

Zinger: que lo disfruten!

Nimiko: _en cursiva, simboliza que canta Malik. __**En negrita canta Marik.**_

_**PD: **__Está ambientado en los capítulos "Yo quiero un Héroe" y "La Leyenda del Hada y el Mago"_

**Corazón Gitano (Bronzeshipping)**

_Te quitarán del paso_

_Me prohibirán nombrarte_

_Me llevarán a otro lugar ¿y que?_

_Aún bajo siete llaves_

Malik no era de esos jóvenes que se quedaban conformes con lo que adquirían en la vida. Era un aventurero se había dicho a sí mismo, y como tal, jamás le había gustado permanecer mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Pero había algo en ese pueblito en la frontera con el bosque, un aura especial que le hacía quedarse unos días más. Se había conseguido una pequeña casa para él solo, no muy alejada del pueblo, pero si lo suficiente como para gozar de una serena tranquilidad.

Aquel día había salido temprano al mercado para comprar los víveres de la semana. Tomándose su tiempo para elegir los mejores, Malik paseaba tranquilo por ese lugar atestado de gente y alegría. No hacía mucho contacto con el resto de los pueblerinos, pero era cortés con aquel que se le cruzara. Todos lo conocían por alguien recto y caballeroso, y le parecía bien. Siempre trataba de dar la mejor impresión que podía cada vez que llegaba un nuevo lugar.

La algarabía del mercado era un bullicio ensordecedor. Reconfortable pero intenso, que desgraciadamente, no pudo ocultar el repiqueteo rítmico de los cascos de los caballos.

Las personas del mercado vieron con sorpresa y no sin cierto temor, cómo una tropa de los soldados del rey del Este se abrían camino entre los puestos de la transitada calle.

"_¿Qué buscan éstos aquí?"_ se preguntó Malik, mientras les hacía señas a varias mujeres para que se quitaran del camino de los caballos.

-¡Busquen por todo el mercado! – bramó el que parecía ser el líder de la tropa – Revisen cada local, cada casa y cada taberna. Recuerden las órdenes del rey, le necesitamos con vida.

Los caballos relincharon ante el tirón de las riendas en su busca, haciendo que varios se tensaran y se alejaran más del camino. El rubio decidió abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre para cerciorase de que los soldados estuvieran haciendo su trabajo de forma civilizada y no como bárbaros al mando de un idiota.

Escuchó el sonido de la madera astillándose, y el de las cerámicas haciéndose añicos. Los líquidos que éstas contenían fueron volcados en el suelo rocoso y evaporados por el calor. Malik vio como los puestos eran destrozados uno por uno ante la barbarie demostrada por los soldados en un intento de encontrar a quien sea que estaban buscando. Apresuró su paso, llegando a tiempo de alcanzar a un pequeño niño que había sido arrojado de bruces al suelo por uno de los hombres.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Detente ahora mismo! – grito Malik mientras tomaba del brazo al soldado antes de que pudiera destrozar el pequeño local.

El hombre se sorprendió al ver su movimiento impedido, causando que su atención pasara de la madera en mal estado al rostro de Malik, con una expresión entre confusa y furibunda. Sintió la mano que lo sujetaba y estuvo a escasos momentos de increparle su osadía a interferir con una orden del rey cuando lo reconoció. Piel morena, cabello rubio cenizo, tatuajes cerca de sus ojos color violeta. Era él.

-¡General! ¡Aquí está! ¡Es el! – gritó el soldado, mientras se zafaba del agarre de Malik para tomarlo prisionero.

-¿Qué? – se dijo, antes de verse rodeado por los soldados, sin posibilidad de escape.

-Fue difícil pero te encontramos – dijo el general entrando al círculo – Eres muy escurridizo ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi? – gritó enfurecido, forcejeando con aquel que lo tenía prisionero con su brazos tras la espalda.

El general no respondió la pregunta del joven. Solo se limitó a caminar hacia él, mientras la gente del pueblo se amontonaba para ver lo que sucedía. Con una mano gruesa y callosa tomó con violencia los cabellos rubios de Malik, haciendo que un quejido sordo saliera de sus labios. Dejó el rostro del muchacho a escasos centímetros del suyo, antes de responderle con una voz que quemaba como el mismo ácido.

-Pronto lo averiguarás…

No se dijo nada más. El general caminó seguro entre los lugareños antes de llegar a su caballo y montarlo. Ordenó colocar a Malik en un carro especialmente traído para contener al joven. A pesar de las protestas e intentos de huida, nada pudo hacer el rubio para evitar ser llevado a la fuerza. La paja seca era inusualmente filosa, causando pequeños cortes en las palmas de sus manos y la piel que quedaba expuesta de sus piernas. El que el camino fuese de escabroso no ayudaba tampoco en lo más mínimo.

Por fin, después del intenso viaje, habían llegado a destino: El Castillo del Reino del Norte.

Lo sacaron con brutalidad del carro, obligándolo a arrastrarse hasta llegar a la sala del palacio. Ahí vio a la gente amontonarse frente a la sala del trono, mientras discutían entre ellos y el rey no les tomaba mayor importancia. Malik centró su atención en este viejo soberano, que nada tenia de intimidante salvo sus ojos. No eran unos ojos malvados ni sádicos, nada que influyera esa clase de miedo. Pero si mostraban seguridad y convicción.

Al principio, Malik no supo identificar el porqué de ese ademán seguro e indiferente, ni del porqué el rey lo estaba utilizando para querer intimidarlo. No lo descubrió hasta que escuchó las conversaciones y murmullos entre los señores vasallos.

Hablaban de un enfrentamiento inminente, del equilibrio, de la ruptura del pacto y de los principales culpables. De uno en particular parecía ser el centro de atención. Todos hablaban a la vez, contradiciéndose unos a otros pero estando de acuerdo en un solo punto: El culpable debía ser castigado. No fue hasta que uno de los vasallos del rey le dirigió una mirada despectiva cuando la mayoría de las piezas encajaron. No todas, solo las necesarias para que Malik pudiera entender su situación actual.

El culpable era él. De qué, aún no podía averiguarlo. Ahora estaban decidiendo su castigo.

Fue entonces que pudo descifrar el porqué de la mirada del rey, y del porqué debía estar asustado. Pasara lo que pasara, el rey ya había tomado una decisión, podía verlo. Su destino había sido sellado.

Horas más tarde estaba de regreso en el carro, dentro de la jaula como su fuese un animal salvaje y rabioso. Intentó por todos lo medios de huir, o al menos que le dijeran que planearan hacer con él. No obtuvo más que indiferencia por parte de los soldados.

A diferencia del viaje anterior, éste transcurrió en silencio. Un silencio incómodo para todos, donde pocos se atrevían a romperlo por alguna trivialidad. Aquella ausencia de sonido parecía ser más devastadora que todos los maltratos juntos. Solo había un lugar al que la gente iba con sumo respeto y silencio, y Malik sintió un escalofrío al recordarlo.

Al anochecer, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Ahí, alzándose majestuosas e imponentes, las Siete Puertas Sagradas de la Legión Divina ofrecían una vista casi irreal de lo divino sobre la Tierra. Un lugar sagrado para los ricos. Un infierno en vida para los pobres.

La Puerta Central se abrió con pesadez, siendo necesario que varios hombres empujaran desde dentro la madera vieja y ennegrecida con el tiempo, adornada con un sinfín de símbolos en oro.

Malik fue bajado del carro con sospechosa amabilidad, y conducido a través de la puerta hacia el interior. Un interior vacío y muerto, que competía con una ciudad fantasma. El aire formó una brisa, alborotando los cabellos rubios y causándole un estremecimiento. Sus pies descalzos escocían al contacto con la árida piedra, y fue un alivio momentáneo el llegar a una enorme torre de amplio diámetro en uno de los caminos más alejados de la cuidad.

Sospechó que lo colocarían en la habitación que de seguro estaba ubicada en lo más alto, pero se equivocó. Esta torre tenía una arquitectura interna muy particular e ingeniosa. Diseñada para que el prisionero no pudiera escapar, la única habitación de la inmensa torre estaba ubicada en el centro de la misma, desde donde salían numerosos pasillos que serpenteaban entre ellos, llenando el resto de la estructura. Era como estar en un laberinto dentro de la torre, donde todos los caminos daban siempre a la habitación central, salvo uno.

Para que Malik no pudiera encontrar el único sendero que lo sacaría de la torre y por el cual debería ingresar, el prisionero fue amarrado de pies y manos y luego colocado sobre la espalda de un soldado para evitar que memorizara los pasos y recordara los giros. Como principal precaución, sus ojos fueron vendados.

Se escuchó una cerradura abrirse, y el soldado arrojó a Malik sobre la puerta destrabada, haciendo que el joven se estrellara contra ella y luego contra el suelo. Sus ataduras fueron cortadas con una daga y automáticamente los hombres se retiraron.

-¡¿Por qué están haciendo esto?! – gritó Malik antes que los soldados se hubiesen retirado.

-¿Para qué preguntas? – ironizó uno de los hombres, causando la risa entre sus semejantes – Después de todo, tú más que nadie debería saberlo.

Como única explicación a sus palabras, el hombre de armadura oxidada arrojó una bola de papel hacia el joven, quien ávido de respuestas se abalanzó al papel como sediento ante un río. Desplegó el papel desesperado y sus movimientos se detuvieron. Observó ante sí, casi perplejo, la imagen de uno de los Guardianes del Bosque dibujada en carbonilla sobre el amarillento papel. Debajo de él, un recuadro con la leyenda "Se Busca" en letras rojas y debajo la cifra ofrecida completaban el texto.

El joven prisionero aún no podía procesar la información. Estaban ofreciendo una importante recompensa… por la cabeza de Marik Ishtar

_**Tus fotos y tus cartas romperán**_

_**Pero nunca lo que yo siento por ti**_

Era bien entrada la noche en el Bosque, cuando Marik había terminado su ronda. Ese día había comenzado como cualquier otro, tranquilo y con el paseo de siempre por su territorio para asegurarse de que nada sospechoso estuviera pasando. Nunca había imaginado que su vida daría un giro estremecedor a partir de esa noche.

Aquél lugar que él consideraba hogar – un enorme palacio en medio de un claro – estaba siendo ahora consumido por las lenguas de fuego que rodeaban el territorio. Reparó en las numerosas figuras encapuchadas alrededor del incendio, como si lo estuvieran mirando con satisfacción. No pudo evitar la oleada de furia corriendo por cada centímetro de sus venas al ver tal espectáculo, indicándole un enfrentamiento inminente.

-¿¡Cómo se atreven?! – gritó Marik, causando un revuelo entre las capuchas negras - ¡¿Quién les ha dado el derecho?!

-¡Tus actos nos han dado motivos suficientes para hacerlo! – gritó aquel que parecía ser su líder – Dentro de ese castillo estaba la razón por la cual nos ordenaron destruirlo.

-¿¡Quién ha dado la orden!? – aquella voz grave resultó ser más afilada que la mejor espada jamás creada.

Una voz diferente y familiar interrumpió la disputa.

-Los Mensajeros de los Dioses – Isis apareció por el lado norte del claro con una capa de delicada seda negra cubriendo sus hombros – Aún no se por qué lo han hecho, pero confío en su sano juicio.

-Confías demasiado en un grupo de viejos decrépitos – espetó Marik lanzando ácido en cada palabra.

-¡Respeta a tus mayores! – gritó el líder, dando zancadas en su dirección.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Marik desenvainó la espada y apuntó con ella al cuello del hombre, deteniendo su confiado y apresurado paso.

-Tú no te metas – su mano temblaba por el deseo que tenía de matar a alguien para liberar tensiones.

-No debes apresurarte – dijo Isis, colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Ni tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Ella giró sobre sus talones y con un gesto de su mano les indicó a los presentes que la siguieran. Resignado, Marik apartó el arma del cuello del hombre y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de la joven sacerdotisa por el oscuro bosque. Sus pasos no hacían ruido sobre la hierba, de modo que nada interrumpía sus pensamientos. Cuando esa estúpida reunión hubiese acabado se encargaría personalmente de cargarse a aquellos que habían destruido sus objetos más preciados. No fue ajeno el pensamiento del porqué de esa repentina – y totalmente absurda – orden impuesta por los Mensajeros. Cuando llegara se encargaría de ponerles las manos encima.

El hogar de los Mensajeros era una cueva abandonada, pero que poseía una ornamentación que podía rivalizar incluso con el palacio de los Dioses. Marik torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado. La única razón por la que había aceptado formar parte de los Guardianes del Bosque fue porque el Cetro del Milenio le había elegido a él, y como ambicioso que era, no pudo negarse a tal despliegue de poder.

Le sorprendió ver ahí también al resto de sus hermanos de juramento, salvo a uno.

Bakura.

Si, era conocedor de los sucesos que llevaron al joven mago a su muerte, y ahora se preguntaba del porqué Atem lo había apoyado. Observó por un tiempo al poseedor del Rompecabezas del Milenio, sorprendiéndose de verle en ese lugar y no estar desaparecido como hace varias temporadas. El porqué de esas repentinas desapariciones aún era un misterio ente los Guardianes y él se negaba a responder a las preguntas.

Unos pasos arrítmicos obligaron a Marik y a todos los presentes a dirigir su mirada hacia la colosal formación de estatuas de los Dioses al fondo de la cueva. Los hombres encapuchados hicieron una reverencia ante los honorables ancianos que caminaban descoordinados por el frío piso de mármol pulido. De a poco y con cuidado, los hombres se colocaron alrededor de un caldero de oro, que flotaba a escasos centímetros del lujoso suelo a causa de la magia que poseía.

Marik percibió un estremecimiento en su espina dorsal como jamás lo había sentido, al ver como los ancianos se tomaban de las manos y ponían los ojos en blanco, entrando en un estado de trance por el cual podía comunicarse con los dioses. Ese estremecimiento no podía augurar más que malas noticias. No es que les temiera a ellos, ni que les temiera a los Dioses. Ni siquiera los respetaba. Pero el poder del Cetro del Milenio no era suficiente contra la magia de un Dios a pesar de ser muy poderoso, por eso había tenido cierta cautela al momento de tratar con las leyes que éstos imponían.

El líquido que yacía en el interior del caldero se agitó de forma sorpresiva, cuando los ancianos salieron del trance de una forma abrupta. No se había dado cuenta de que los estaba mirando fijamente hasta que salieron del trance, donde el movimiento repentino le hizo dar un pequeño brinco.

-Los Dioses han hablado, Marik Ishtar – dijo uno de los ancianos con voz hueca; el Guardián rodó los ojos con descontento.

-Y han visto que infringiste la Ley mas sagrada para ellos – esa última frase no tenía ni pies ni cabeza ¿Infringir? ¿Ley Sagrada? ¿Qué carajo?

-Te has involucrado con un doncel.

Esas fueron las palabras detonantes. El impasible rostro de Marik, que solo mostraba seriedad o enojo, ahora estaba desfigurado en una expresión de completa sorpresa ¿Desde cuándo se les tenía prohibido relacionarse con un humano? ¿Acaso eso era un crimen capital?

Recordó al joven al que había estado viendo hace algunas semanas. Era humano, eso era cierto, pero jamás había abandonado su deber como lo había hecho el idiota de Bakura. Giró su rostro para mirar a sus hermanos, que mostraban la misma incredulidad que el resto. Isis murmuraba para sí misma que no había ninguna ley que sancionara una relación humano-guardián, que debía haber un error. El resto de sus hermanos se miraban entre sí para averiguar si alguno sabía algo al respecto. Solo un par de ojos miraron al grupo de ancianos con justificado temor.

Atem había comenzado a dar pasos cortos en dirección a la puerta, lento, para que nadie sospechara que intentaba huir. Marik supo en ese momento que él también estaba relacionado con un humano, lo que explicaba sus repentinas y prolongadas ausencias. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía qué es lo que pasaría en caso de saberse.

-Pero nunca se ha dicho que eso fuese algo que estuviera en contra de las Leyes de los Dioses – dijo Isis con incredulidad cuando hubo reorganizado sus ideas – No hay ningún escrito que lo confirme.

-La palabra de los Dioses es sagrada – contestó un anciano – Lo que los Dioses digan se hace, no necesitan de ningún escrito para saber que son válidas

-Pero jamás hemos sabido de ella – contraatacó la mujer - ¿Cómo esperan que cumplamos una ley que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía?

Tenían ese punto a favor. Marik intentaba por todos los medios de completar las incógnitas de la ecuación y descubrir a dónde querían llegar los venerables ancianos

-Siendo una guardiana deberías saberlo, Isis – le dijo otro de los hombres canosos – La ignorancia es un arma muy peligrosa para ustedes.

-Pero… - Isis intentó refutar pero fue interrumpida.

-No se hable más – decretó el más anciano de los hombres – Marik, has infringido una Ley fundamental para todos los aquí presentes ¿Cómo te declaras?

Todos los pares de ojos se posaron ahora sobre su semblante. Se sentía furioso y extrañamente herido por los sucesos acontecidos. También sentía cierto temor por las consecuencias de sus palabras, no hacia si mismo, sino hacia _**él**_. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio a Atem caminar hacia la puerta y quedarse cerca, lejos para no levantar sospechas, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escapar.

-Jamás esperen que me trague el cuento de que los dioses acaban de decirles que he cometido delito alguno – dijo Marik, caminando hacia los ancianos con paso firme pero pausado, como un depredador alardeando el tener a su presa acorralada – Ni esperen que el castigo que me impondrán logrará borrarle de mi memoria – tomó al mas viejo de sus ropas y lo alzó en el aire; los presentes lanzaron un jadeo – Me declaro culpable, pero nada de lo que tú hagas podrá borrarle de mi piel.

Soltó el cuerpo debilitado por el tiempo, que calló a sus pies respirando por aire.

-Solo hay un lugar al que tu alma debe ir a parar – dijo el anciano, mientras Marik caminaba hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda – Tu castigo será cumplir tu condena… en el Tártaro.

Marik detuvo sus pasos en seco y sus ojos se abrieron involuntariamente por la impresión, junto con el repentino jadeo de los presentes. La puerta hizo un sonido sordo al cerrarse. Atem ya se había marchado.

-…Por toda la eternidad.

_**Corazón gitano**_

_No te olvidaré_

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**Siempre te querré**_

_Sigues estando en mi vida, día tras día._

-Dilo…

-En tus sueños.

Un puñetazo fue a parar a su rostro. Malik se mantuvo en esa posición, con la cabeza ladeada y gacha, los labios sellados para no decir nada que lo delatara. El silencio era la única arma a la que podía aferrarse en esa habitación para poder protegerle. Así que mantuvo la boca bien cerrada, causando la molestia e irritación de los soldados que lo custodiaban.

El que lo estaba interrogando ese día, enfadado, alzó de nuevo la mano, para propinarle un segundo puñetazo que de seguro le rompería varios dientes. Estando Malik encadenado a una de las paredes, no tenía forma de defenderse.

-Detente – dijo el soldado que hasta ese momento había permanecido de pie en el umbral de la puerta – Hemos estado mucho tiempo con esta técnica y no ha soltado una palabra. Prívale del sueño y déjale hambrear. En unos tres días cuanto mucho nos dirá lo que debemos saber.

Su compañero sonrió, y Malik pudo presentir que esa tortura sería la más larga a la que lo hayan sometido. Cansado, se dejó caer de espaldas, mirando sus muñecas enrojecidas por los viejos grilletes. No le dedicó ninguna mirada al soldado que se quedó con él, ni siquiera un pensamiento. Su mente estaba ahora sumida en sus recuerdos… en unos cuantos en específico…

/Flash Back/

Malik había salio por la ventana en cuanto lo vio asomándose por el umbral de ésta. Lo esperaba. Sabía que alguien miraba desde el frío cristal en dirección a su cuarto, a su cama, donde él dormía. Le intrigaba de sobremanera saber quién era, y ya que nadie en el pequeño hotel parecía consciente de ése visitante, Malik no podía ignorar la fuerza que emanaba de esa presencia, y la curiosidad inmensa de desenmascararle se había hecho más ávida.

La sombra salió despavorida cunado vio las intenciones del joven rubio, corriendo hacia unos callejones ubicados en el lado este del pueblo. Malik no perdió tiempo en saber hacia donde se dirigía, solo le interesaba encontrarlo y saber quien era, más tarde se preocuparía de cómo regresar al hotel en una pieza.

El extraño ser hizo un movimiento extraño con su capa cuando llegaron a la frontera con el bosque. En un momento parecía que seguiría corriendo hasta las profundidades del territorio prohibido, y en el otro se había esfumado en el aire. Malik se detuvo en la frontera al contemplar la extraña metamorfosis, pero decidió que había sido un truco y que el misterioso encapuchado se encontraba en el bosque. Confiando en su suerte, Malik se adentró en la espesura, viendo su camino por la luz de la luna llena.

Sus pasos lo guiaron a un claro. Bonito pero pequeño, iluminado con la luz plata del astro menor. Malik tomo aire para luego soltarlo en un suspiro, antes de que un ruido a sus espaldas lo obligase a voltearse.

-No deberías haberme seguido – dijo la sombra, acuclillada sobre una enorme roca en uno de los costados del claro.

-De otra forma nunca ibas a contestar a mis preguntas – respondió, sin un ápice de temor.

-Mmm – la sombra se enderezó y caminó hasta quedar a pocos pasos de Malik – No necesito responder las preguntas de nadie.

Se dio la vuelta, pero no pudo dar ni dos pasos cuando el menor se colocó en su camino.

-Pues deberás responder a las mías si quieres que te deje en paz.

Malik tenía los brazos extendidos, como si fuera a atraparlo con ellos si intentaba escapar. Se miraron a los ojos durante largo tiempo; una brisa removió las hojas de las copas, creando un sonido de susurrante calma.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo el extraño, sin darse a conocer.

-¿Por qué estas espiándome? – más relajado, Malik bajó sus brazos sin perder detalle del rostro frente suyo.

El encapuchado se encogió de hombros.

-Eres nuevo – dijo simplemente – No ocurre nada en este lugar, y la llegada de un viajero es tema de conversación durante varios días.

Malik se echó para atrás, sorprendido de la simplicidad de la respuesta. Hubiera esperado algo más profundo dada la cantidad de veces que lo había visto dormir desde la ventana de su cuarto. Aguardó en silencio por si el joven agregaba algo, pero nada.

-¿Y quién eres tú? – preguntó el menor.

-Ah, eso es algo que no puedo decirte – el mayor cortó la distancia entre ambos, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Malik, en señal de que debía guardar silencio.

Malik se tensó por el toque frío en su boca, y por la sonrisa traviesa que surcaba el rostro del encapuchado. No podía verle los ojos, la sombra de la capucha se lo impedía inclusive a ésa proximidad. Trató de identificar el estilo de sus prendas, de seguro le darían algún indicio de quién era, o al menos a que grupo social pertenecía. Ropas negras, hechas de cuero, sin ningún emblema de casa noble distinguible. La hebilla del cinturón era común, sin ornamento, de modo que no pertenecía a una familia de dinero. No llevaba ningún indicador encima. Iba a dase por vencido, cuando vio el destello dorado en su cadera emitido por un objeto de oro sujeto a ésta. Ladeo su cabeza lo suficiente para poder ver el objeto con mayor precisión. La inhalación se quedó en el aire cuando reconoció aquello que estaba enganchado al cinturón del hombre, dejándolo momentáneamente aterrado.

-El Cetro del Milenio… - murmuró Malik contra la gélida falange, con la vista aún clavada en el objeto, para luego pasar a la persona que tenia en frente - …tú eres uno Guardianes…

-Shhhh – el encapuchado tapó la boca de Malik con suavidad, utilizando la misma mano que utilizó momentos antes para silenciarlo – No debes decir ni una palabra al respecto –antes de pronunciar la ultima frase, se acercó al lóbulo de su ojera, respirando sobre él - O sino ambos nos veremos en problemas.

Malik no supo identificar en ese entonces la seriedad de sus palabras. Estaba demasiado concentrado en recordar el escalofrío en su columna a causa del aliento caliente que aún sentía en su oído, tan contrastante con el helado clima en el claro donde se encontraban. Aún sumido en esas sensaciones, fue consciente cuando el guardián retiró su mano lentamente, haciendo presión sobre su boca para abrirla levemente y dejar que sus dedos recorrieran esos labios en toda su extensión. Un movimiento que quería parecer indiferente, pero estaba cargado de una sensualidad y un erotismo indecibles en palabras. Casi como una insinuación.

El guardian se retiró rápidamente antes de que el menor tuviera la posibilidad de cortarle el paso, aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos y en aquellos por venir.

Claramente, esa no sería la última vez que se cruzaran.

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**Todo sabe a ti**_

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**Contigo yo aprendí**_

_**A subir hasta la luna **_

_**Sin miedo a la locura**_

Marik había pedido unos momentos a solas con Isis antes de su partida a las mazmorras. No fue indiferente a la mirada intensa que la joven sacerdotisa le había dirigido antes de salir de la sala donde estaban los ancianos. Sabía que ella quería respuestas, y si iba a cumplir una condena eterna, se las daría sin rechistar.

Fue ella quien solicitó en primera instancia el acompañar al prisionero hasta ahí, pero la propuesta fue negada por los venerables ancianos. Fue el mensaje frío y atemorizante visto en los ojos violetas del Guardián los que cumplieron el pedido. Ahora ambos miembros caminaban sin prisa por los corredores vacíos y escarchados de aquella cueva subterránea a pasos de las montañas nevadas. Los relinchos de los caballos, exhaustos por el viaje, eran el único sonido identificable proveniente del exterior.

-No necesito preguntar lo obvio, Marik – las pisadas de la joven eran suaves, casi silenciosas – Solo quiero que me digas qué fue lo que pasó.

Marik detuvo sus pasos. Estaba en frente de Isis, así que ella estuvo obligada a parar igual que él.

-Le estuve vigilando – contestó simplemente, antes de reanudar su marcha.

Debía ir con cuidado. Preguntar algo comprometedor de forma apresurada haría que Marik callara irremediablemente.

-¿De verdad serás tan dócil… de permitirle a los ancianos encerrarte en el Tártaro? – preguntó ella, con un matiz leve pero sugerente de burla en su voz – De todos nosotros… tú has sido siempre uno de los más fuertes. Realmente esperaba más ingenio de tu parte, Marik.

-Escúchame, no lo hago por ti ¿Te quedó claro? – Marik estaba empezando a perder la paciencia – No me interesa lo que el vejestorio tenga para mi. No maté a ese estúpido viejo en la sala _solamente_ porque no le conocen ni saben dónde está.

-Pero tienen los recursos para hacerlo – contraatacó; su treta estaba funcionando – Pronto sabrán su identidad. No podrás hacer nada para evitarlo estando encerrado en el Tártaro.

Marik se permitió sonreír.

-Para eso estás tu – dijo simplemente – La ética de un Guardián le permite sólo castigar a los culpables. En este caso, el único culpable soy yo.

La conversación llegó a su final al ver la puerta enrejada de la mazmorra. La escarcha cubría con una alfombra blanca todo el suelo rocoso en donde Marik fue encerrado. Por brindarle un poco de ayuda, Isis depositó en sus manos una bolsa de cuero con víveres para hacer más llevadera su estancia por aquel sitio. Sus manos cerraron con delicadeza la cerradura, renuentes a girar la llave por completo. Debía permanecer ahí por un tiempo antes de partir al otro mundo. Esas mazmorras servían de primer castigo a los culpables.

Marik era inocente.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte – dijo, con la llave aun en la mano, como si existiera el modo de permitirle escapar.

-Céntrate en tu trabajo, protege a los débiles – le dijo, antes de darle la espalda y mirar a la nada.

Isis comprendió el mensaje entre líneas dicho por el rubio. Encontrar al doncel y evitar que algo malo le sucediera. Había que darse prisa, los venerables ancianos ya estarían en pos de una pista cuando ella recién comenzaría la búsqueda.

Salió deprisa de la caverna, tomó ambos caballos, y se fue en medio de la niebla fría y oscura de aquella noche sin luna.

_Un codigo secreto_

_Lleva a tu amor y el mio_

_Levantarán la muralla entre los dos_

_Y seguiré contigo_

Lo único que quería en esos momentos era una cama suave y algo de comida. Llevaba en ese maldito bosque más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Logrando por fin su objetivo de salir de su cárcel, Malik había logrado salir de la torre y traspasar las Siete Puertas. No habían dado la alerta de su huida, los guardias que lo custodiaban estaban muertos. Descalzo, un sinfín de heridas y rasguños hacían sangrar sus morenos pies, ahora pálidos por el frío.

Tardó, pero pronto encontró una taberna en la que logró refugiarse. Al no poseer dinero, tuvo que recurrir a dar lástima, convenciendo así al dueño de permitirle quedarse.

La habitación a la que le hicieron pasar era pequeña y precaria, pero era lo que necesitaba Malik para recuperarse. Se quedó dormido apenas se acostó en el lecho.

Pasó casi un día entero durmiendo, recuperando fuerzas. Cuando se despabiló ya era de noche y la taberna se atestaba de soldados y viajeros en busca de un respiro de la rutina. Malik se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la sala, para vigilar todo y que nadie se percatara de ello.

Llegaron un grupo de soldados una hora después de que el rubio terminara su comida y se dispusiera a marcharse. Por un momento llegó a temer que lo estuvieran buscando en ese lugar, alejado de la Legión pero el más cercano a ésta. Respiró aliviado cuando los hombres entraban sin intenciones más que las de pasar un buen momento entre copas y prostitutas. Eran cinco, pero dos se fueron rápidamente con una jarra de vino en mano y una mujer en cada brazo hacia las habitaciones. Los otros tres se dispusieron a devorar la carne asada que se les había servido.

-Mmm, maldito rey – dijo uno masticando la carne roja y jugosa – Todo tenemos que hacerlo nosotros. Ni que fuéramos adivinos para poder encontrar a esos malditos Guardianes.

Su compañero bebió un enorme vaso de cerveza de forma ruidosa y se atragantó con el líquido.

-Acabaremos todos muertos, eso dalo por echo – dijo luego de limpiarse los rastros de cerveza de la boca – El rey declara la guerra contra los Guardianes porque no es su culo el que se está jugando, es el nuestro.

-Maldito aquel que crea que podamos vencer a los Guardianes del Bosque – secundó el tercero, tomando de su copa de vino, tan oscuro como su cabello.

-A todos juntos olvídalo, date por muerto antes de agarrar tu espada – dijo el primer soldado que habló.

-"Divide y vencerás" Ingenioso lema ¿Cierto? – dijo el tercer soldado viendo las lágrimas violetas del vino en la copa de metal servida para el.

-Tú y tu romanticismo – dijo el segundo – Un libro no sirve de nada ante el filo del acero.

-Hay una forma de vencer a uno de ellos – contestó el tercer soldado, sin inmutarse por las palabras de su compañero y apartando con un movimiento de cabeza los mechones rubios de su frente.

Los dos hombres se atragantaron, uno con la comida y otro con la cerveza. Carraspearon fuertemente para aclarase la garganta antes de encarar al soldado.

-¿¡Cómo!? – gritaron ambos a la vez, causando que toda la atención se dirigiese al pequeño grupo.

El tercer soldado seguía con su rostro inmutable, sin dejar de ver el vino en la copa. Bamboleó el recipiente entre sus dedos, antes de alzarlo sobre su cabeza y beber el contenido violáceo de un solo sorbo. Se limpió los labios antes de devolverle la mirada a sus compañeros, quienes esperaban ansiosos una respuesta al igual que el resto.

-Tienen al compañero de uno de ellos encerrado en la Legión Divina de las Siete Puertas. Bien vigilado, no hay modo de que pueda escapar.

-¿Compañero? – preguntó el primer soldado.

-Su pareja grandísimo IDIOTA! – exclamó el segundo soldado, golpeando la nuca del hombre con la palma de su mano.

-Un doncel, para ser más exactos. Lo atraparon hace una semana – el tercer soldado ya tenía otra copa de vino entre sus manos y la examinaba municionamente – Es muy probable que lo utilicen para llegar a él.

Tanto los soldados como los presentes asintieron entusiasmados con la brillante idea del rey. Todos. Salvo unos ojos de color violeta.

-Sin embargo, aún con esa ventaja le será difícil dar con el Guardián – prosiguió el tercer soldado – Sólo lo ha visto una vez, y según tiene entendido, nadie sabe donde está.

Bebió un sorbo del vino en la copa. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con la mirada confundida de sus compañeros. El hombre soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-El Bosque está cambiando – dijo él – Mas oscuro, más tenebroso. Algo malo está ocurriendo del otro lado de la frontera. Los Dioses parecen haber enfurecido. Si las Leyes Divinas no permiten la relación entre un guardián y un doncel, descargarán su ira contra el Bosque, y contra todos aquellos que hayan tenido contacto con su compañero.

No más.

Malik salió de la sala sin que nadie supiera de su escape. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que había comido y estaba cansado. Se alejó para "poder descansar", pero lo hizo solo para organizar sus ideas. No cabía en si la posibilidad de que Marik estuviera sufriendo una condena solo por haber hablado con él en una ocasión.

Se detuvo en seco al considerar la opción de que el sentimiento entre ellos fuera algo más fuerte que una simple curiosidad el uno por el otro. Rápidamente descartó la idea de su mente, pero no pudo hacerlo de su corazón. Todavía confundido por la agotadora travesía en la torre y el bosque, trató de sentir en su interior la poderosa energía que emanaba del artículo del Milenio. Por ahora, esa era la única manera de encontrarle.

_**Me llevrán al último rincón**_

_**Y escrbiré tu nombre en la pared**_

Isis vio como Seto Kaiba montaba su caballo y partía hacia destino incierto. La joven cerró las cortinas de su cuarto en la casita que había hecho construir cerca de las mazmorras. Kaiba… Había sido elegido como sucesor de Marik luego de que éste fuese considerado traidor y condenado al Tártaro. Al igual que el resto de los Guardianes, había huido antes de que los Venerables ancianos vinieran con otro mensaje de los dioses. La guerra con el mundo humano había comenzado sin que ninguna de las partes se diera cuenta. Tal vez fue el miedo de los humanos hacia el poder de los Guardianes. Tal vez fue la envidia de los Guardianes a la libertad de los humanos. Nunca se supo.

La morena salió de la casa con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Estaba prohibido que se le llevara comida o agua a un prisionero, pero ¿Desde cuando alguno de ellos seguía las órdenes de los Dioses? Sonrió ante la cadena de sucesos tan similares entre sí: los humanos se revelaban ante los Guardianes. Ahora los Guardianes se revelaban ante los Dioses.

Caminando sin ver en realidad, estando en su propio mundo, llegó a la celda de Marik. El olor putrefacto de la comida en descomposición le indicó que no había querido comer nada de lo que ella le había enviado. Suspiró con resignación, dejando la bandeja a un lado de la celda.

-¿No vas a comer? – preguntó al interior de la mazmorra, tomando uno de los barrotes.

-No tengo apetito – dijo el prisionero con voz monocorde.

Isis no dijo nada. El tratar de discutir con el para que se alimentara ya era un caso perdido a estas alturas. Con lentitud abrió la puerta enrejada, causando un chirrido molesto y la curiosidad del Guardián.

-Ya es hora.

Esas palabras sonaron con resignación de la boca de Marik, y al mismo tiempo como un suceso ya esperado. No se molestó en quitarse el polvo de las ropas, al fin y al cabo, en el Tártaro no te juzgaban por tu apariencia. Marik salió de la celda en la que estuvo confinado por un tiempo indeterminado, entrecerrando los ojos ante la luz emitida por el fuego de las antorchas. Isis permitió que se adelantase. En su condición actual no podría escapar y si lo hacía, solo sería contraproducente.

Vio hacia el interior de la celda, donde curiosamente yacían restos de polvo y pequeñas piedras en los vértices entre las paredes y el suelo. Tanteó la roca sólida de la pared más cercana, notando las grietas artificiales en sus dedos. Tomó una antorcha para iluminar bien el angosto recinto, percatándose con sorpresa de los dibujos inscritos en la pared. No. No eran dibujos. Eran palabras. Tampoco. Eran solo dos palabras. Dos palabras escritas al azar, sin orden, sin renglones, y en diferentes idiomas. No había una en la misma lengua que la otra en cada una de las cuatro paredes. La única que pudo ser identificable para Isis; una frase solitaria escrita cerca del cabecero de la cama, o lo que se suponía que era una cama. Los bordes estaban redondeados por la erosión, lo que quería decir que fue una de las primeras palabras en escribirse. Leyó con cuidado.

Malik Ishtar

_**Corazón gitano**_

_No te olvidaré_

_**Corazón gitano**_

_Siempre te querré_

_Sigues estando en mi vida, día tras día._

Volvió a despertarse por tercera ven en la noche, completamente agitado y con las sábanas de la cama pegándose a su piel humedecida por el sudor. Malik pasó una mano por su frente, haciendo a un lado los mechones rubios de su rostro. Trató de normalizar su pulso y respiración, pero no podía al recordar la pesadilla que vez a vez en esa noche se sucedían con escalofriante exactitud.

/Flash Back/

Intentaba correr pero sus piernas no le permitían obtener la velocidad deseada. No podría definir el lugar en el que se encontraba, pero sí reconocía que era una caverna ancha y alta. Las rocas irregulares estaban iluminadas intensamente por el resplandor de algo parecido al magma naranja. Podía ver como caía de forma vertical, formando una cortina, al final del túnel. Pero no estaba solo. Ahí, delante de la ardiente cortina de roca fundida, una criatura demoníaca sostenía un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos. La criatura parecía ser un esqueleto con vida, porque donde deberían estar sus brazos y manos, sólo había hueso blanquecino. Donde deberia estar la cabeza, había un cráneo calcáreo, desfigurado en una mueca atemorizante. Solo una túnica con capucha, negra y rasgada, cubría la desnudez del espectro.

Pero a Malik no le interesaba ese demonio. Le interesaba la víctima entre esos brazos de hueso.

A pesar de haberle visto en unas pocas ocasiones, Malik pudo diferenciar al guardián del Cetro del Milenio en estado de inconsciencia. Seguía corriendo, pero era como si nunca pudiera llegar a el lo suficientemente rápido. El espectro rió, como si viera la desesperación de Malik impresa en su rostro, y con lentitud, extrajo del cinturón del guardián el Cetro del Milenio. Uno de los extremos del objeto ocultaba un filo agudo y firme, y de un movimiento certero, incrustó la filosa punta en el corazón del antiguo guardián.

/Fin Flash Back/

Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza para borrar esas imágenes que no podía ni debía concebir. Arrojó con brusquedad la sábana a un lado de la cama y con rapidez guardó sus pertenencias en un bolso de cuero.

Siempre había sido una persona ágil, así que abrió la ventana del primer piso en donde se encontraba y bajó con cuidado usando los adoquines de la pared como peldaños.

Sus pies hicieron crujir la hierba seca en el suelo, y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando una voz desde dentro de la taberna le detuvo.

-¿Irás en busca del Guardián?

Malik se quedó de piedra al reconocerle. Como pudo dio la media vuelta, encarando al hombre que le había hablado. Era el tercer soldado, lo reconoció por el semblante serio e inexpresivo a pesar de haber tomado varias copas de vino.

-¿Y qué harás? – dijo desafiante - ¿Vas a detenerme?

-Debería – dijo el hombre, salvando de un salto la distancia del escalón de la taberna hasta el suelo – Ya me imagino todas las piezas de oro que recibiré por haber devuelto a su torre al doncel de uno de los Guardianes.

Malik ahogó una exclamación en su garganta. Después de todo, el tercer soldado sabía quién era y aún así estuvo hablando. Desde cuando estaría enterado de su escape y de su paradero, eso nunca lo sabrá. Pero sí sabía que debía silenciarlo si no quería ser apresado nuevamente.

-Relájate – dijo el tercer soldado con las manos en alto – En la Legión aún no saben de tu partida y dudo que lo sepan hasta dentro de varias semanas, cuando el olor a carne muerta atraiga a los buitres. Aún tienes tiempo de buscarle.

Malik observó con cuidado al hombre frente suyo. Tenía la enorme sensación de haberlo visto alguna vez. Con una armadura de metal negro y detalles en oro, ahora que lo veía mejor no parecía ser un simple soldado o vasallo. Tenía el porte de alguien que ostentaba un título mayor.

-Está en el Tártaro, la prisión del Averno – dijo el tercer soldado arrojándole un pergamino – Este mapa te guiará. Date prisa, llévate mi caballo, en la montura hay agua y comida para varios días. Ahora vete.

Malik titubeó un segundo antes de tomar al animar por las riendas y montarlo. Antes de irse, le dedicó una única frase al misterioso caballero.

-A todo esto ¿Quién eres tú?

El tercer soldado se acercó al caballo, y dijo.

-Puedes decirme "cuñado", si así lo prefieres – acto seguido le dio una palmada al caballo que salió al galope inmediatamente.

Malik se dio vuelta, para contemplar el rostro del tercer soldado por última vez. Solo entonces le reconoció.

Por supuesto que lo había visto con anterioridad. En el Reino del Sur.

Por supuesto que ostentaba un título mayor al de un vasallo. Era un príncipe.

No. No un príncipe. Era un ente mítico.

Un Guardián del Bosque.

Poseedor del Rompecabezas del Milenio por nacimiento

El Faraón Atem.

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**Todo sabe a ti**_

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**Contigo yo aprendí**_

_**A subir hasta la luna **_

_**Sin miedo a la locura**_

Marik volvió a hacer añicos una piedra con sus puños hasta convertirla en polvo. Ese maldito lugar. Estaba dispuesto a pasar el tiempo que fuera necesario para evitarle un castigo que no merecía, pero la soledad que emanaba de cada lado de ese laberinto era demasiada. Volvió a echar a correr, como lo había hecho desde que amaneció en la habitación central del Laberinto del Tártaro, intentando en vano de hallar la salida. Construido por un hombre cuya vida fue tomada antes de lo previsto, El Laberinto llevaba a un solo lugar: la habitación central. No importaba cuantos caminos tomara el condenado, ni cuantos kilómetros de pasillos recorriera, siempre terminaba en la misma habitación en el medio del Laberinto.

Gritó de desesperación y pateó una de las paredes del cuarto, dejando la huella de la bota en la piedra. Jadeó por la carrera, y cuando se envaraba, un destello le incomodó la vista. En pequeño resplandor provenía de la bolsa de víveres que Isis la había dejado y él se había negado a probar. Por alguna razón inexplicable, ella había insistido en que la llevara hasta allí.

Dentro de ella no había más que vegetales putrefactos que emanaban un hedor insoportable. Aún así, indagó con una mano en interior para descubrir qué fue lo que originó el destello. Sus dedos pronto advirtieron un cambio en la pegajosa textura de los víveres, un objeto liso, suave y frío, como un metal.

Marik sacó con brusquedad el objeto de la bolsa y lo limpió con su capa.

El Cetro del Milenio. Era por esto tanta insistencia.

En su interior, le dio gracias a Isis por tamaña ayuda, y alzándolo sobre su cabeza, invoco su poder para salir del Averno.

Con un destello de luz enceguecedor, Marik cayó rendido sobre la hierba seca y quemada del inicio de la caverna que llevaba a ese infierno. Estaba débil, el haber usado el Cetro para salir de ahí había consumido gran parte de su energía vital. No estaba seguro de que los Dioses se enterarían de su fuga, tampoco se detendría a averiguarlo.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Marik se puso de pie y emprendió camino hasta la aldea más cercana. Solo ahí se permitiría dar un respiro, descansar, y luego volver a partir en busca del doncel.

_**Corazón gitano**_

_Todo sabe a ti_

_**Corazón gitano**_

_Contigo yo aprendí_

_A subir hasta la luna _

_Sin miedo a la locura_

El animal ya estaba exhausto después de varios días de marcha. Malik lo hizo detenerse, acomodando la capucha que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro. Se bajó del caballo para no generarle más esfuerzo y lo guió con las riendas a través de esa aldea casi consumida por la guerra. Los techos de paja estaba oscurecidos por el fuego y la desazón se veía plasmada en los rostros y miradas de los escasos habitantes del lugar. Había muchos soldados, la gran mayoría saqueando casas abandonas de alimentos que estaban en estado de descomposición. Malik solo desvió la mirada para que no lo reconocieran.

En la entrada contraria, Marik llegó a la misma aldea. Con tristeza y con enfado, vio el deterioro producido por esa guerra sin sentido, impulsada por el miedo. Ocultó el Cetro entre sus ropas y caminó con paso apresurado evitando a los soldados, metiéndose en callejones y casuchas anteriormente saqueadas. Era el crepúsculo, así que pronto vendría la noche y podría moverse con mayor libertad. Solo unos minutos y el sol se ocultaría por completo.

Lástima que eso nunca pasó. Como si fuera un terremoto, los cascos de una tropa numerosa de soldados hicieron vibrar la tierra, levantando el polvo. Con cautela, Marik salió de su escondite y echó a correr cuando los soldados del rey lo identificaron.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Atrápenlo! – gritó el capitán, y su caballo lo secundó con un relincho.

En el lado contrario, Malik escuchó la orden, clara como el agua, y temió que lo hubieran reconocido. Corrió con el caballo del Faraón pisándole los talones, hasta que lo montó. Cuando vio al a la misma tropa que lo había atrapado el animal paró en seco, y Malik le ordenó galopar en la dirección contraria. A punto estuvo de espolear al purasangre cuando lo reconoció.

-¡Marik!

El rubio guardián enfocó su vista en el final de la calle. Sonrió, aliviado de que estuviera a salvo, pero volvió a su expresión seria al recordar que todavía no estaban fuera de peligro. Malik había hecho correr al caballo hasta él, así que cuando estuvo más cerca, el menor extendió su mano para que la tomara.

Otro terremoto sacudió la tierra con violencia inaudita antes de que pudieran encontrarse. No fue un temblor subterráneo, sino una explosión generada en medio del camino de ambos jóvenes, cubriendo toda la calle de humo negro. El caballo relinchó, asustado, parándose sobre sus patas traseras y volteando a su jinete.

Marik se tambaleó sobre sus pies, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Cubrió su boca con la mano derecha, porque el humo era denso como agua dentro de los pulmones. Tenía a los soldados del rey detrás suyo, y de seguro los Dioses sabrían de su huída, así que no le importó utilizar el Cetro para disipar el humo y poder encontrar a Malik.

El humo se disipó, pero no era lo único que había aparecido en ese camino. Los caballos de los soldados detrás del guardián entraron en pánico, saliendo al galope en dirección contraria al notar la presencia del espectro. Un esqueleto blanco, con una mueca demoníaca y cubierto con una túnica negra y rasgada. Entre sus brazos, se debatía el joven doncel contra la huesuda mano que estaba sobre su rostro.

Contuvo la respiración. El Ángel de la Muerte lo miraba fijamente con sus cuencas vacías, mientras la túnica rasgada se movía con un aire invisible. El cráneo movió la mandíbula emitiendo un sonido grave y metálico, en una lengua incomprensible. Marik, por primera vez en su vida, sintió sus fuerzas flaquear hasta derrumbarse.

El espectro rió con ganas al ver la rendición del guardián. Apretó más el rostro del doncel, creando líneas rojas con las falanges expuestas. Acabar con la vida de una persona para convencer a otra. Jamás creyó que chantajearlo sería algo tan fácil.

Marik estaba por darse por vencido. No tenía otras alternativas. O regresaba al Averno o la vida de Malik acabaría ahí mismo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared.

El doncel entendió el mudo intercambio de palabras entre ambos entes místicos, y quiso detenerlo. Con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía logró librarse del abrazo del espectro, lanzando un grito al aire.

Calló al suelo con estrépito, y sus brazos ardieron al intentar incorporarse. Antes de que el demonio volviera a atraparlo corrió por los callejones angostos entre les casas. El Ángel lanzó un rugido en su dirección, pero cuando volvió a encarar al guardián, éste ya se había ido.

Con un dolor intenso taladrándole los brazos, dado que la fuerza empleada fue suficiente para separar el músculo del hueso, Malik empujó una puerta de madera con el hombro, entrando a una choza a punto de derrumbarse. Se asustó de sobremanera al escuchar que las bisagras volvían a rechinar a sus espaldas. Desesperado, se encogió en sí mismo esperando que el espectro volviera a atraparlo.

-¡Malik!

Unos brazos calientes rodearon su cuerpo, y sintió la respiración agitada del guardián sobre su espalda y su cuello. El doncel se relajó inmediatamente entre esos brazos que prometían protegerlo, suspirando aliviado.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Malik.

-¿Tú estás bien?

Malik sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Si… ahora si

El guardián le ayudó a ponerse de pie y a encararle frente a frente, después de tanto tiempo. No le dijo nada, aunque Malik deseara las respuestas también tenía miedo de saber algo que no debería. Sólo un silencio apacible, como la calma antes de la tormenta.

En un arrebato que no quiso detener, Marik le besó de forma sorpresiva, pero con calma. Primero rozó sus labios con su boca en un vaivén lento, como pidiendo permiso para aventurarse más. Malik apresó el labio inferior del guardián entre los suyos, succionándolo suavemente. Marik atacó esa delicada boca con un beso aún más apasionado, como si fuese la primera y última vez que le besara.

Fuera de la choza, los soldados la estaban rodeando en todo su perímetro. Uno de ellos llevaba una antorcha prendida en la mano. La paja seca del precario techo prendió al instante, y la estructura de arcilla quebradiza cedió bajo su propio peso. Las flamas rojas adquirieron un color azul hielo cuando la choza se vino abajo, con un efecto de onda de choque. Los soldados retrocedieron ante el peligro de verse atrapados entre las inusuales llamas. El Angel de la Muerte, unos pasos detrás de los hombres, se adelantó hasta los escombros ardientes. Los soldados le cedieron el paso, temerosos y respetuosos. El espectro removió los restos encendidos hasta dar con el Cetro del Milenio. Sonrió con malicia, para luego desaparecer en un remolino oscuro de regreso al Inframundo.

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**No te olvidaré**_

_**Corazón gitano**_

_**Siempre te querré**_

_**Sigues estando en mi vida, día tras día.**_

Ninguno de los soldados había abandonado su puesto alrededor de la choza hasta que ésta estuvo completamente consumida. Nadie apartó la mirada de los restos vueltos cenizas en tiempo récord. Nadie había visto entrar y salir a ninguna criatura viva.

-Bueno – dijo el capitán, ya dispuesto a irse – Retiren lo que queda de los cuerpos.

Los soldados soltaron una risa despectiva antes de comenzar su trabajo. Barrieron las cenizas de la paja y la madera quemada fue retirada. Escarbaron hasta dejar solo un enorme hueco de tierra quemada.

No encontraron nada.

**Antígona**: Se que no merezco su perdón por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado y si tienen compasión de mí me regalarán un comentario. Nos estamos leyendo!

**Canción**: Corazón Gitano

**Artista**: Pimpinela


End file.
